Merlin et le Cristal de Nemethys
by MorganaMerlin
Summary: Et si Merlin avait une deuxième chance ? Et s'il pouvait retourner en arrière, quand Arthur était encore en vie et que rien n'était encore joué ? Que devrait-il faire de Morgane ? Se débarrasser de la sorcière … ou lui tendre la main ? Et s'il venait de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie ? Et si son choix venait de signer la fin de Camelot ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_« Merci, Merlin. »_

Le jeune sorcier regardait la barque glisser sur le lac d'Avalon.

Arthur était mort.

Merlin avait dévoué sa vie entière à le protéger, à faire de lui le roi qu'il était devenu. Chaque journée, chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque respiration de sa vie avait été pour lui, pour le servir.

Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Tout ça pour rien. Tout ça pour qu'il meure. Tout ça pour voir son corps sans vie dériver sur les eaux.

Tout ça pour une prophétie.

Il avait échoué. Il avait lamentablement, pitoyablement échoué. Son ami était mort.

_« Merci, Merlin. »_

Ces paroles, les dernières prononcées par son Roi, ne cessaient de le hanter. Toute sa vie, il avait été son serviteur dévoué. Toute sa vie, il avait attendu ses remerciements, sa reconnaissante. Toute sa vie, il avait rêvé d'entendre un simple « Merci ». Et il avait fini par l'avoir.

Alors qu'il sentait la vie le quitter, le roi lui avait brusquement saisi le bras. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient plongés dans les siens. C'était une de ces rares fois où il n'y avait ni colère, ni mépris, ni dépit dans son regard. Il n'y avait rien. Son regard était vide, il perdait peu à peu sa lueur. Et alors il lui avait murmuré ces mots, ces simples mots qui avaient transpercé le cœur du sorcier. Merlin n'avait pas pu répondre. Il s'était contenté de fixer Arthur, de retenir ses larmes, de cacher la douleur qui l'habitait.

Puis Arthur avait posé sa tête sur le sol, et poussé son dernier soupir.

Ses remerciements, il les avait eus au seul et unique moment où il ne s'en sentait pas digne, au seul et unique moment où il avait failli à son devoir.

Merlin pleurait. Oui, lui, le grand sorcier dont personne ne connaissait les exploits, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses yeux le brûlaient, sa gorge lui faisait mal, et il sentait peser sur ses épaules tout le poids de sa culpabilité pour la mort de son roi.

_Je ne mérite pas vos remerciements, Arthur._

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes.

_Pardonnez-moi Arthur, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi._

Merlin était coupable. Coupable d'avoir failli à son devoir.

Et maintenant ? Que faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Camelot. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter le regard éploré de Guenièvre, de devoir retourner au château, de passer devant son trône, désormais vide. Il n'avait pas la force de devoir servir quelqu'un d'autre qu'Arthur.

Toute la scène tournait encore et encore dans sa tête. Il revoyait l'épée de Mordred transpercer Arthur de part en part, il revoyait la lueur de vengeance qui habitait le jeune druide, et la douleur de la trahison dans les yeux d'Arthur. Mais le roi n'en avait pas voulu à son chevalier. Arthur, sur le moment, avait juste semblé reconnaître qu'il avait fait une erreur. Qu'il avait mal placé sa confiance, une fois de trop.

Merlin se mit à marcher. Il voulait fuir cet endroit. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et pourtant il avançait. Toutes ces images, toutes ces horreurs allaient lui faire perdre l'esprit. La bataille de Camlan, tous ces innocents morts, tous ces corps jonchant le sol, et puis _Morgane_. La grande prêtresse, la sorcière, la traîtresse. Morgane, celle qui avait jadis été son amie, et qui avait fini par causer leur perte.

Morgane, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû épargner.

Tout cela à cause de la prophétie.

Tout cela à cause de leur destin, contre lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter. Tout cela à cause d'une histoire qui avait été écrite depuis la nuit des temps, le jour même de la naissance de la magie. Dans ce monde, le destin ne leur laissait pas d'autre de choix que de souffrir, ou mourir.

Sa tristesse fit alors place à la colère. Merlin en avait assez. Assez de se plier aux règles, assez de devoir suivre un destin qui était tracé pour lui, assez de devoir faire ce qu'on lui disait sans être maître de son avenir.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû se terminer ainsi.

Il marcha pendant des heures. Le sorcier, de plus en plus animé par une sourde rage, avait envie de justice. Il ne voulait pas d'une fin pareille, il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur ne meures avant même d'avoir accompli ce pourquoi il était né.

Le sorcier savait parfaitement où il se rendait. Il allait à l'antre de cristal. Il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait besoin de savoir _pourquoi_ il avait fait tout cela. Est-ce que tous ces sacrifices, est-ce que tous ces morts avaient servi à quelque chose ? Avait-il réussi à donner un futur meilleur à Camelot ?

Cela en valait-il la peine ?

Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse : c_ertainement pas._


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'antre de cristal

**Chapitre 1 – L'antre de cristal**

_ Forbeïnoth !

Les yeux de Merlin prirent la couleur des flammes, et à l'aide d'une formule à peine murmurée, il fit s'écrouler le mur qui bloquait l'entrée de l'antre de cristal.

C'était ici même que Morgane avait tenté de l'enfermer, pour l'empêcher de changer le cours de la bataille de Camlan. C'était ici-même qu'il avait pu récupérer les pouvoirs que la sorcière lui avait enlevés. C'était ici même que la magie était née. Ici que se trouvaient le commencement et la fin de tout ce qui était, de tout ce qui est, et de tout ce qui sera.

Tout autour de lui, les ténèbres étaient ponctuées de plusieurs dizaines de cristaux, illuminés de l'intérieur par la magie qui les traversait.

Le magicien sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Cette antre avait quelque chose de spécial. Elle était animée d'une vie, d'une énergie qui lui était propre.

Alors qu'il s'avançait au milieu des pierre luminescentes, il pouvait sentir le souffle de la magie effleurer sa peau, envahir tout son être, et pulser dans ses veines. Il respirait presque avec prudence, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller les forces de l'ancienne religion qui avaient bâti cet endroit. Il respectait, tout autant qu'il craignait la magie qui empreignait les lieux.

Seulement, depuis qu'il avait foulé le sol de la grotte, son regard évitait soigneusement chaque cristal.

L'avenir qu'il allait voir, celui qu'il avait créé de ses propres mains, l'effrayait. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir le connaître. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son erreur droit dans les yeux.

Et pourtant, il le fallait.

Il avait vu et vécu des aventures mille fois plus terribles, mais c'était un simple regard qui le maintenait complètement tétanisé.

_Et si j'avais mené Camelot à sa perte … et si je ne voyais que la mort et le malheur pour le royaume … qu'est-ce que je pourrai y changer ?_ Se dit Merlin. _Ce que montrent les cristaux est inévitable. Je nous ai peut-être tous condamnés…_

A cette pensée, les jambes du sorcier se dérobèrent sous ses pieds, et il tomba au sol. Il se retrouva à genoux dans la poussière, les poings serrés, le regard fixé sur la roche noire et glacée de l'antre.

Son corps tremblait sous les sanglots.

Il avait perdu la foi. Il ne croyait plus en rien. Il ne savait plus que faire. Et l'avenir lui semblait la plus redoutable des visions.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une voix grave, déformée par un léger échos, lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Merlin, mon fils, que se passe-t-il ?

Le sorcier releva la tête, les yeux remplis de douleur et de larmes, et fit face au fantôme de Balinor, son père, pour la seconde fois en ces lieux.

Le jeune homme se sentit alors honteux.

_ J'ai échoué, père, avoua-t-il. Je suis désolé. J'ai failli à mon devoir. Arthur est mort.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de son père, qu'il admirait profondément.

_ Oh, Merlin …

Mais son ton n'était ni froid, ni réprobateur. Balinor semblait juste infiniment triste que son fils ait perdu foi en lui-même. Le fantôme se mit alors à genoux devant Merlin, et lui releva le menton d'un geste protecteur.

_ Mon fils, as-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit ?

Balinor fit une pause, pesant chacun de ses mots.

_ Vivant ou mort, réel ou imaginaire, passé ou présent … ces choses-là n'ont aucune importance, murmura-t-il.

_ C'est faux, répliqua le sorcier, elles en ont quand il s'agit de la mort d'Arthur, et de Camelot qui n'a plus de roi !

Pendant un instant, la voix du sorcier avait chancelé sous le coup de l'émotion.

_ Père, dit-il, le plus dur dans tout cela, c'est de savoir qu'il est mort par ma faute. Je savais que cela allait arriver, je savais que je pouvais l'éviter, mais j'ai échoué. J'ai privé Camelot de son roi … j'aurais dû être plus efficace, j'aurais … j'aurais dû …

Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge. Il n'avait plus la force de parler.

_ Merlin, mon fils … Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute …

_ Mais j'aurais pu annuler la prophétie ! hurla Merlin. Si j'avais su comment cela se terminait, j'aurais éliminé Morgane il y a déjà plusieurs années ! Je n'aurais pas aidé Mordred ! Et j'aurais écouté les conseils du Grand Dragon, qui me disait de mettre un terme à la prophétie tant qu'il en était encore temps !

Ses cris résonnèrent dans la caverne, se répercutant sur les murs et répétant encore et encore la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

Balinor ne disait rien. Il écoutait, et il comprenait. Ils n'auraient jamais dû laisser un poids aussi grand sur les épaules d'un si jeune homme. Lui qui découvrait encore la vie, qui manquait cruellement d'expérience avec ses propres pouvoirs, ainsi qu'avec les conséquences terribles qu'entraînaient chacun de nos actes. Il avait dû murir trop tôt, et à présent, du haut de son jeune âge, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu l'expérience d'un vieil homme.

_ Pourquoi as-tu vécu cette prophétie comme un fardeau, Merlin ?

Son fils poussa un profond soupir.

_ Parce que quoi que je fasse, peu importe à quel point je lutte pour que l'avenir ne se réalise pas, je finis toujours par perdre. A chaque fois. Avec cette prophétie, il faut soit mourir, soit l'accepter.

_ Et tu ne préfèrerais pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont ?

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Merlin de tout son cœur.

_ Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je … je voudrais … je voudrais pouvoir effacer tout ce que j'ai fait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir déjouer cette prophétie, si seulement il était possible de lutter contre le destin.

Un sourire étrange apparu peu à peu sur les lèvres de Balinor.

_ Oh, Merlin … tu as encore tant de choses à apprendre. Tu doutes encore de tes capacités, alors que tes pouvoirs sont mille fois plus grands que tu ne le crois.

_ Que … Père, que voulez-vous dire ?

Le sorcier était confus. Les paroles de son père ne faisaient aucun sens à ses yeux.

_ Mon fils, cette prophétie que tu redoutes et que tu hais tant a été forgée par la magie, lors de la création de ce monde. C'est la magie elle-même qui lui a donné naissance. Mais ce que tu sembles oublier, c'est que tu es toi aussi le fils de la magie. Tu es le fils de la terre, de la mer, et du ciel. La magie est le tissu dont est fait ce monde, et tu es fait de cette magie. Tu es la magie elle-même, Merlin.

_ Donc … cela veut dire … que j'aurais réellement pu éviter tout cela ? Que je pouvais modifier la prophétie ? Cela veut dire que j'en étais capable, mais que j'ai juste fais des choix qui m'ont conduit dans cette direction ?

Balinor hocha la tête.

_ Mais à quoi bon me le dire ? Pourquoi me dire que j'aurai pu tout changer alors qu'il est déjà trop tard ? La prophétie s'est déjà réalisée, il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Il n'y a plus aucun espoir, Arthur est déjà mort !

Merlin essuya rageusement ses larmes. Il en voulait à son père, au grand Dragon, ainsi qu'à la terre entière de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt qu'il aurait pu changer le cours des choses. Le grand Dragon lui avait toujours fait comprendre que ces choses-là étaient impossibles. Et il n'avait jamais remis en question cette idée. Après tout, qui était-il pour remettre en cause la parole d'une créature millénaire ?

Il sentit soudain la main de son père se poser sur sa tête, et une sensation de paix l'envahit instantanément.

_ Ne perds pas espoir Merlin, dit-il. Rien n'est encore finis. Tu es dans le lieu idéal pour réécrire l'histoire.

Cette fois-ci, Merlin sembla enfin comprendre.

_ Père … est-ce que vous insinuez … que je pourrais … _annuler_ tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

_ C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire. Mais le prix à payer sera lourd, très lourd …

Merlin resta silencieux quelques instants. Evidemment, avec la magie rien n'était simple. Tout comme pour sauver une vie on doit en prendre une autre, pouvoir modifier le passé devait avoir un prix bien plus lourd et plus terrifiant.

_ C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il.

_ Si tu utilises tes pouvoirs, ainsi que la magie des cristaux de l'antre de cristal pour remonter le temps, tu commenceras à jouer avec des forces bien plus grandes que tu ne l'as jamais fait, lui expliqua son père. De nouveaux adversaires se dresseront contre toi, et ils seront bien plus forts et bien plus dangereux que tous ceux que tu as affrontés jusqu'ici. Les rouages du temps seront perturbés, le tissus séparant les vivants et les morts sera plus fragile, et le monde pourrait sombrer dans le chaos si tu ne parviens pas à lutter contre les forces qui se déchaîneront sur Camelot. Des heures sombres s'abattront sur la terre, mon fils. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière une seconde fois. Car en puisant dans le pouvoir de l'antre de cristal, sa magie en sera grandement affaiblie. Tu n'auras donc qu'une seule et unique chance. La question, Merlin, c'est est-ce que tu es prêt à faire tout cela pour annuler une prophétie, qui malgré tout risque de se réaliser à nouveau si jamais tu ne parviens pas à la combattre ?

Le jeune sorcier resta silencieux.

Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Pouvait-il se permettre de tout risquer ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le fantôme de son père lui demanda :

_ Penses-tu que la perte de ton ami vaut la peine de prendre autant de risques ? Peut-être que l'avenir que tu viens de créer n'est pas aussi terrible que tu ne le crois … Ou peut-être que tu en créeras un encore pire …

_ Je … je n'en sais rien, père.

_ Alors regardes dans les cristaux, Merlin. Regarde, réfléchit, et prend ta décision. Mais rappelle-toi toujours de ce que tu as vécu. Garde espoir, apprend de tes erreurs, et surtout ne laisse jamais la place aux regrets.

Balinor le contemplait, le visage incroyablement calme et serein. Ses yeux montraient tout l'amour qu'il portait à son fils, à son petit garçon, si unique et si spécial. Il était sa plus grande fierté, même si l'ancien maître des dragons savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait joué qu'un second rôle dans sa vie.

Alors Merlin prit une grande inspiration, se détendit, et après quelques secondes de silence, tourna enfin le regard vers les cristaux.

Il vit alors l'avenir se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il vit la reine Guenièvre assise seule sur son trône, pleurer tard dans la nuit la mort de son époux et roi. Il vit Gaius la consoler, l'aider de son mieux du haut de ses vieilles années. Il se vit sécher ses larmes comme il le pouvait, il se vit fuir son regard et passer de nombreuses nuits sans dormir.

Puis il vit le temps passer, et Gwen commencer à se sentir mal. Il vit Gaius la prendre à part, l'ausculter et lui annoncer quelque chose avec un immense sourire et un regard complice. Il vit le visage de Gwen s'illuminer, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il vit son ventre s'arrondir. Il vit le fils d'Arthur naître un soir d'hiver, et ses cris réveiller tout le château, faire crier de joie les habitants qui étaient restés à la fenêtre, tout en provoquant les larmes émues de sa mère. Il se vit commencer à élever ce petit garçon, il le vit devenir de plus en plus fort et valeureux. Il vit ses éclats de rire, il vit la vie revenir au château de Camelot. Mais il vit également les druides se faire persécuter, tenter d'en atteindre à la vie du jeune prince. Il vit Guenièvre diriger un royaume seule, et il vit le poids de cette tâche peser sur ses épaules et vieillir son visage au fil du temps.

Puis il vit la pratique de l'ancienne religion disparaître peu à peu, la lignée des Pendragon s'éteindre au fil des siècles. Il vit le château de Camelot tomber en ruines et finir en poussière, il vit des villes apparaître et disparaître, il vit les hommes faire des guerres de plus en plus violentes, et inventer des choses qui dépassaient son imagination.

Et surtout il se vit, lui, Merlin, traverser toutes ces épreuves. Il se vit insensible à la morsure du temps, il se vit enterrer tous ses amis tandis que son côté il vieillissait à peine. Il se vit traverser les âges et connaître des dizaines de rois. Puis il se vit, plusieurs siècles plus tard, revenir à la tour d'Avalon la boule au ventre, le cœur amer et la tête pleine de regrets. Il vit le fantôme d'une époque oubliée, qui pour ses contemporains n'était rien de plus qu'une légende ou un conte pour enfants.

Et soudain, sa vision s'arrêta.

Merlin s'aperçu alors que le fantôme de son père avait disparu. Il était désormais seul.

Et son choix était fait.

Il savait à présent qu'il n'avait pas totalement échoué. Guenièvre était enceinte, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils vivraient tous avec un ombre au-dessus d'eux, avec ce deuil qui ne les quittera jamais. Il savait que la magie n'aurait plus sa place dans l'avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Il savait qu'ils allaient tous être oubliés.

Merlin voulait changer cela.

Il le voulait de toutes ses forces.

Le sorcier ne savait pas comment remonter le temps, et pour être honnête il doutait même qu'il en soit réellement capable. Mais dès qu'il commença à vouloir revenir en arrière de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, dès qu'il commença à implorer l'ancienne religion en son for intérieur, les cristaux commencèrent à briller plus fort. Comme en réponse à sa demande silencieuse, la lumière se fit de plus en plus intense, et un bruit suraigüe commença à s'élever dans l'air.

Merlin, quand à lui, ne disait rien. Il se contentait de … _ressentir_. Il se contentait de laisser sa douleur faire le travail à sa place, il laissait ses émotions prendre le contrôle et interagir avec l'antre de cristal.

Peu à peu, une brise commença à se lever. Elle se transforma en un petit vent, puis en une rafale avant de devenir une véritable tempête. Merlin était secoué de tous les côtés, mais il restait immobile au milieu de la tornade.

Le vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, la lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux, et ce bruit qui lui martelait le crâne, tout aurait pu lui donner envie d'arrêter. Mais sa volonté était plus forte que sa douleur.

Soudain, en un flash il observa sa vie se jouer à l'envers sous ses yeux. Camlan, le couronnement d'Arthur, son travail au château, la mort d'Uther, les manigances de Morgane, l'arrivée de Gauvain, Gwen qui travaillait en tant que servante …

Toutes ses visions se concentrèrent et fusionnèrent en une seule et même image. Tout était confus. C'est alors qu'au milieu de cette intense lumière blanche, il devina une silhouette grisâtre qui se dressait devant lui. Il ne savait pas de qui (ou de quoi) il s'agissait. Ce pouvait être un homme ou une femme, ou alors simplement le fruit de son imagination. La silhouette resta immobile un moment, semblant le fixer ou le jauger, puis fit un bon vers lui, le traversa et disparu dans son dos.

Encore peu certain de ce qu'il venait de voir et de ce que cela pouvait signifier, Merlin se sentit à son tour brusquement tiré en arrière, comme si on tirait un fil depuis sa nuque. Il partit dans la même direction que l'ombre, et se sentit tomber dans un puit sans fin.

Puis il perdit connaissance.

_X_

La première chose qui le frappa à son réveil, ce fut le silence.

Un profond et paisible silence.

Merlin se tenait au centre de l'antre. On aurait dit que rien n'avait changé.

Rien, sauf un léger détail : il avait un terrible, monstrueux, colossal mal de crâne. Il se releva en chancelant, pas très sable sur ses jambes. Mais au moins, il était en vie. Ce qui était déjà un très, très bon point.

Il repensa brièvement à la silhouette grise qu'il avait vaguement aperçue. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Il senti un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos rien qu'en y repensant. Les paroles de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit :

« _De nouveaux adversaires se dresseront contre toi, et ils seront bien plus forts et bien plus dangereux que tous ceux que tu as affrontés jusqu'ici._ »

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser, mais l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais négliger le moindre détail. Alors peut-être que cette silhouette n'était qu'une hallucination, ou alors il pouvait s'agir du fantôme de son père. Mais peut-être bien que c'était autre chose, peut-être bien qu'il allait regretter d'avoir fait tout cela …

Soudain, une idée le frappa.

_Et si cela n'avait pas fonctionné ?_

Cette simple pensée lui mit un coup de fouet. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Certes, toute cette histoire ne représentait qu'un maigre espoir, mais il se devait d'essayer. Il se précipita hors de la grotte, et fut ébloui quelques instants par le soleil.

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière, il remarqua avec surprise que l'air était frais, et que quelques feuilles d'un vert éclatant habillaient les arbres. On était donc au printemps. Et la bataille de Camlan avait eu lieu à l'automne.

Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

Il avait réussi.

Il. Avait. Réussi.

Il osait à peine y croire. Lui, Merlin le serviteur, Merlin le sorcier, Merlin le seigneur des dragons, avait le droit à une seconde chance. La seule et unique chose qu'il lui fallait à présent déterminer, c'était jusqu'à quel point il était remonté dans le temps. Avait-il reculé de quelques mois, de quelques années ? Voire de quelques siècles ?

Uther était-il encore en vie ? Et Gwen, était-elle encore servante ? Morgane avait-elle déjà changé de camp ? Arthur était-il encore un crétin ?

Bon, pour ce dernier détail, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Pour avoir une réponse à toutes ses questions, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : se rendre à Camelot. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

Mais dans sa précipitation, un léger détail avait échappé à Merlin.

Un détail qui, s'il l'avait remarqué plus tôt, lui aurait certainement évité bien des problèmes.

Ce que le jeune sorcier ne vit pas, c'était l'ombre qui l'observait silencieusement, tapie dans la forêt. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, laissant son visage dans les ténèbres. Dès que le jeune sorcier se fut éloigné, l'ombre eu un sourire, et se retira dans l'obscurité.

Quelque chose de froid, de glacial se dégageait de cette silhouette. Et au moment de disparaître, l'arbuste en fleurs contre lequel l'ombre s'était appuyé se mit à brunir, à se racornir, avant de se dessécher et de mourir en quelques secondes.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Camelot, sweet Camelot

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous les lecteurs et les lectrices qui se sont attardés sur mon histoire. Cet accueil me fait chaud au cœur, et me motive encore plus à écrire ! Evidemment, j'accepte toutes les remarques concernant mon histoire ou ma façon d'écrire, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Mon objectif est principalement de m'améliorer, tout en partageant toutes les histoires qui se bousculent dans ma petite tête ^^

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le rédiger !

Alors bonne lecture, et bonne année à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Camelot, sweet Camelot**

Même s'il connaissait la ville par cœur, Camelot ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi belle.

Merlin avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Les marchands et leurs étalages, les enfants qui couraient dans les rues, les jeunes filles qui discutaient joyeusement, le bruit de l'enclume du forgeron …

Tout lui semblait … merveilleux.

C'était comme si la vie avait continué de suivre naturellement son cours. Les gens avaient l'air heureux, insouciants, apaisés. Ils n'avaient pas encore connu la terrible guerre que Merlin avait traversée. Ils n'avaient pas encore connu le déchirement qui allait s'emparer du royaume de Camelot. Et si le jeune sorcier faisait bien les choses, personne n'aurait jamais à les connaître.

Il réalisait encore à peine la chance incroyable qui lui était offerte. Il avait le droit de recommencer. De réparer ses erreurs, de faire mieux.

De déjouer la prophétie.

La seule chose qu'il lui fallait savoir, avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, c'était l'année dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fallait d'abord savoir quel homme était Arthur, et surtout quelle femme était devenue Morgane. Et il avait terriblement peur de ce dernier point. Il savait qu'il allait devoir prendre une décision difficile. Il allait devoir choisir le moindre mal, quitte à se salir les mains … par le passé, il avait trop longtemps refusé d'écouter les paroles du Grand Dragon. Morgane était dangereuse, et il en avait eu la preuve. C'est pourquoi il allait devoir agir en conséquence.

C'est alors que Merlin s'arrêta brusquement.

Un sourire immense s'empara de lui, et il se mit à courir à toute vitesse en direction du puits.

_ Gwen ! Gwen, c'est moi ! s'exclama-t-il

La jeune femme, habillée de vêtements simples couleur lavande, était en train de remplir un seau d'eau à la fontaine. Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

_ Merlin ? Mais où étais-tu pass … ?

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Merlin la serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme, troublée, ne sachant plus où se mettre, avait du mal à respirer.

_ M-Merlin … Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

Il la relâcha enfin, le regard aussi pétillant qu'un enfant devant un paquet de friandises.

_ Oh Gwen, si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir ! Et comme prévu tu es une servante, ajouta-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas, c'est merveilleux !

La jeune femme était bouche-bée.

_ Merlin … est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Et où étais-tu passé ces deux derniers jours ? Gaius et moi étions morts d'inquiétude !

Mais c'était comme si le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas. Il se contenta de la regarder en souriant.

_ Ah Gwen, ma chère Gwen. Toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules, tu es quelqu'un de profondément bien. Tu as le cœur pur, et ne change jamais cela.

La servante se mit à rougir, flattée mais trop modeste pour le remercier.

_ Merlin ! Par tous les saints mais où étais-tu passé ?!

Une voix autoritaire avait jailli dans son dos, et le sorcier senti une main lui frapper le haut du crâne d'un coup sec. Il se retourna, au comble du bonheur.

_ Gaius !

Et sans un mot de plus, il le prit également dans ses bras. Le vieux médecin fut surpris par son étreinte, manqua de chanceler, et jeta un regard vers Gwen qui semblait tout aussi perdue que lui. Pourquoi des signes d'affection aussi soudains ? Merlin s'arrêta quelques instants, et regarda son mentor avec affection.

_ Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi Gaius, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Vous m'avez appris tellement de choses, et vous avez fait de moi l'homme que je suis. Alors merci, merci du fond du cœur. Et, ajouta-t-il en le regardant plus en détail, est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous étiez extrêmement jeune pour votre âge ?

_ Je ne fais que mon devoir de médecin et d'ami, répondit Gaius avec humilité. Mais mon garçon … est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

_ On ne peut mieux ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie ! déclara le sorcier.

_ Dans ce cas tu vas pouvoir me dire où tu te trouvais ces deux derniers jours ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, et Arthur n'a pas arrêté de te réclamer avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

_ Evidemment ! Il ne manquerait plus que sa Majesté soit agréable, fit Merlin en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Un peu de sérieux, s'il te plait, intervint Gwen. Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir que tu t'en allais … ou alors avec qui tu te trouvais ?

Merlin se contenta se leur lancer un regard mystérieux.

_ Ça, déclara-t-il, c'est mon petit secret.

Puis il leur tourna le dos, et se dirigea vers l'enceinte du château en sifflotant. Il se risqua même à faire quelques petites pas de danse. Merlin était littéralement sur son petit nuage, au comble du bonheur. Ses deux amis étaient plus que surpris. Merlin n'avait jamais été dans un tel état … ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, bien au contraire. C'était juste … surprenant.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Gaius à la jeune servante.

_ Il ne m'a rien dit, mais il n'y a qu'une seule et unique chose qui pourrait le mettre dans cet état, répondit-elle. Et cela expliquerait pourquoi il a disparu.

Le médecin lui lança un regard interrogateur, son sourcil relevé avec l'air inquiet. Mais à l'inverse, Gwen était tous sourires.

_ A mon avis Gaius, il y a une fille derrière tout ça.

_ Une fille ?! s'étrangla le vieil homme.

De son côté, Merlin se baladait tranquillement dans le château. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir tout de suite à ce qu'il allait faire, ni aux conséquences de son choix. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était profiter, savourer l'instant. Et puis de toute façon il était de trop bonne humeur pour se prendre la tête.

Il se baladait dans les couloirs, quand soudain une voix qu'il connaissait bien se fit entendre. Mais ce n'était pas une voix humaine. Elle se rapprochait plus du grondement du tonnerre, ou du roulement des pierres tombant de la montagne.

_« MERLIN … MERLIN … »_

Cette voix, le jeune sorcier la connaissait par cœur. C'était le Grand Dragon qui l'appelait. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Il resta immobile quelques instants. Kilgharrah semblait être _légèrement_ en colère.

Mais vraiment, vraiment légèrement.

Alors allez savoir pourquoi, mais Merlin n'avait aucune envie de le rejoindre.

Le jeune sorcier continua sa route quelques instants, quand un serviteur du château l'arrêta au passage.

_ Merlin ! Le prince te demande, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il veut !

Le jeune homme répondit qu'il s'en chargeait, tout en notant un nouveau détail. En plus d'avoir constaté que Gwen était de nouveau servante, il venait maintenant d'apprendre qu'Arthur était prince. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Uther était encore en vie. Tout se précisait lentement autour de lui.

_ Et tu devrais te dépêcher, ajouta le serviteur, il est dans une colère noire.

Arthur était en colère ! C'était … fantastique ! Même ce détail, qui l'aurait rendu complètement dingue il y a quelques années -enfin quelques années dans un autre temps- le réjouissait plus que tout. Merlin était rattrapé par le bon vieux temps, rattrapé par la mauvaise humeur du prince et par son caractère de cochon.

Il se rendit donc sans plus attendre dans la chambre d'Arthur. Nul doute que le prince allait se montrer aussi irascible, crétin et immature qu'il l'avait été dans sa jeunesse. Mais d'un côté cela rassura Merlin que certaines choses, malgré tout, restant inchangées. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il tomba directement sur Arthur. Le jeune prince aux cheveux d'or se tenait dos à lui, plongé dans un document.

_ Vous m'avez demandé, Sire ? s'annonça-t-il avec un ton malicieux

Arthur ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, et se contenta de pousser un profond soupir de colère.

_ Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

_ Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir, répliqua le sorcier tous sourires.

Soudain, Arthur se retourna brusquement, et le foudroya du regard. Étrangement, même s'il le connaissait par cœur, Merlin commença a avoir peur.

_ Où étais-tu Merlin ?! Tu as disparu pendant deux jours sans prévenir, même Gaius n'a eu aucune explication plausible à me donner ! Si tu voulais simplement prendre des vacances, tu aurais pu me le demander !

_ Inutile de dramatiser, ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans moi pendant deux jours …

Et c'est alors que Merlin contempla plus en détail la pièce, qui était dans un état plus que déplorable. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol, les documents étaient entassés les uns sur les autres, le lit n'était pas fait, et des restes de nourriture suspects traînaient sur la table. A tout cela s'ajoutait une odeur qui commençait à devenir plus que dérangeante.

Arthur lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Ses yeux lui disaient « Et tout ça, c'est ta faute. Tu me feras le plaisir de tout ramasser, de tout nettoyer, et de tout laver. Avec ta langue. Jusqu'à l'aube. Et en silence. »

_ Donc … où étais-tu ? répéta le prince

_ Peu importe où j'étais, le plus important c'est que je sois revenu, répliqua Merlin avec un grand sourire et un air benêt.

_ Merlin, dit Arthur en se pinçant l'arête du nez, tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça sans prévenir. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que …

Puis soudain il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, refusant d'aller plus loin. Mais de son côté, Merlin voulait connaître la suite. Il mourrait d'envie de rendre chèvre son crétin de prince.

_ Vous avez cru quoi ? Que j'étais définitivement parti ? Que j'étais ivre ? Que j'étais mort ? Ma parole Arthur, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa réaction à ses paroles, vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi ?

Le prince lui lança un regard outré.

_ Jamais de la vie !

Mais en voyant sa tête, Merlin savait que le prince lui mentait. Il était juste trop fier pour le lui avouer. Peu importe, il avait l'habitude. Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme se mit à ranger la chambre, sous le regard de plus en plus intrigué d'Arthur.

_ En tout cas une chose est sûre, dit Merlin, c'est que vu votre odeur de bouc il suffit que je ne sois pas là pour que vous oubliiez de vous laver !

Arthur, blessé dans son amour-propre princier, se sentit tout de même les dessous de bras et fit la grimace.

_ Merlin, où étais-tu ? insista le prince. Pourquoi refuses-tu de répondre ? ajouta-t-il face à son silence.

_ Ça vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa le serviteur.

_ Evidemment, je me demande ce qui pourrait être plus intéressant que de me servir !

_ Ah oui, c'est sûr que ramasser vos chaussettes sales et cirer vos bottes est mon passe-temps préféré … mais malgré tout je préfère avoir des activité plus distrayantes, voyez-vous.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Arthur sembla rester perplexe. Il jaugea Merlin de haut en bas, détailla son visage avec un air plus qu'étonné, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

_ Des « activités plus distrayantes » ? répéta le prince. Tu parles d'une fille ? Non c'est impossible, se corrigea-t-il, je ne vois pas ce qu'elles pourraient te trouver.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, tous ses amis semblaient croire qu'il était devenu un coureur de jupons.

_ Vous doutez de mon charme auprès de la gent féminine, mon prince ?

Arthur se contenta de rester silencieux. Il aimait bien tester son ami de temps à autres, et cela fonctionnait terriblement bien.

Piqué dans son ego, Merlin pris un air vexé. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce les bras chargés de vêtements, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le prince s'en tirer comme ça.

_ Je suis peut-être maigre, mais c'est parce que contrairement à vous je me lève tôt pour travailler. Et contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas une haleine de chien errant tous les matins. Et croyez-moi sire, ce n'est pas avec une haleine pareille que vous allez trouver une princesse à épouser. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez autant de mal à séduire Guenièvre !

Sur ce, Merlin se mit à sourire. Il avait fait mouche, et pour le prince c'était la pique de trop.

_ J'ai du mal à … quoi ? s'indigna le prince.

Il devint rouge écarlate. Et ne sachant pas quoi répliquer, il se contenta de chasser Merlin de sa chambre en lui lançant ses bottes à la figure. Merlin évita la première botte, puis la deuxième dans un éclat de rire. Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment, et tomba nez à nez avec …

_ Guenièvre ! Gaius !

Pris sur le fait, les deux compères prirent un air faussement innocent. Nul doute qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter à la porte, avec la plus grande indiscrétion. Arthur s'approcha à son tour, et les regarda avec un air interrogateur.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?

_ Hum … nous … commença Gwen avec un air gêné.

_ Nous voulions nous assurer que tout se passait bien pour vous, Sire, menti Gaius.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin les regarda tous les trois avec un grand sourire sur le visage. On aurait pu se dire qu'à force de sourire autant, il finirait par en avoir mal aux joues, mais aujourd'hui Merlin semblait inépuisable.

_« MERLIN … MERLIN … »_

La Grand Dragon l'appelait à nouveau. Et il l'appelait avec insistance. Merlin sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir l'ignorer bien longtemps. Et il sentait aussi que si Kilgharrah cherchait à le voir, c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Peut-être même quelque chose de vital.

Merlin se décida alors à les laisser pour vaquer à ses occupations, et partit tout en se remettant à siffler. Les trois amis le regardèrent partir avec inquiétude, et se lancèrent tous un regard intrigué.

_ Donc … qu'est-ce que vous faisiez derrière ma porte ? répéta Arthur

_ En toute honnêteté Sire, nous nous inquiétons pour Merlin, répondit le médecin.

Le jeune prince acquiesça. Il reconnaissait que son comportement était très étrange ce matin.

_ Je suis sûre que c'est une fille qui le met dans cet état, dit Gwen pour briser le silence. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le rendre aussi heureux ?

_ Voyons Gwen, Merlin n'est pas … enfin …

_ Et bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne serait pas amoureux après tout ? répliqua-t-elle. Je peux comprendre qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui, il est gentil, attentionné, il a bon cœur … et il a un beau visage et de très beaux yeux.

Arthur, sans savoir pourquoi, sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en lui.

_ Enfin Guenièvre, ne me dit pas que Merlin est ton genre d'homme ?

_ Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout ! répondit-elle avec gêne. Je préfère les hommes plus … enfin plus …

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes, mais ils détournèrent vite le regard l'un de l'autre. Gwen, pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues, prétexta qu'elle devait rejoindre Lady Morgane au plus vite. Elle fit demi-tour sans un mot de plus, Arthur la suivant du regard.

Seul restait Gaius, qui avait observé la scène d'un air impassible.

Un silence flotta pendant quelques secondes entre le médecin et son prince, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur lui demande d'un air gêné :

_ Gaius … est-ce que vous auriez des potions pour … hum, pour combattre la mauvaise haleine ?


	4. Chapitre 3 - Comment énerver un Dragon

**Chapitre 3 – Kilgharrah, ou comment mettre en colère un Dragon**

Merlin cru qu'il allait mourir.

Il vit le torrent de flammes se jeter vers lui, sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, et son cœur manquer de s'arrêter. Dans un réflexe de survie qui le surpris lui-même, il se protégea le visage des mains, et ses pouvoirs répondirent immédiatement. Les flammes le frôlèrent de peu, manquant de lécher ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il se serait cru dans une fournaise, et ne pu s'empêcher de visualiser pendant un instant son pauvre petit corps calciné, abandonné dans la grotte, noirci par la chaleur.

_Merlin, le grand sorcier mort carbonisé_. Pas très reluisant, en effet.

Sentant les gouttes de sueur perler à son front, et ses jambes devenir de plus en plus faibles, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand les flammes de l'enfer cessèrent de se déverser sur lui.

Reprenant son souffle, il déferla sa colère envers le Grand Dragon, qui le fixait de ses yeux d'or :

_ NON MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE ?! hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

Le Dragon ne répondit pas, semblant se demander s'il devait en remettre une couche. Mais étrangement Merlin n'en avait pas envie. Il était déjà cuit à point !

Mais, me demanderez-vous, comment notre cher sorcier en était-il arrivé là ?

Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Il y a quelques minutes encore, Merlin se trouvait face aux immenses escaliers menant à la grotte, une torche à la main. Il avait tenté de se voiler la face toute la matinée, et avait donc vaqué à ses occupations pendant quelques heures, essayant de retarder tant bien que mal sa visite chez le Dragon. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire la sourde oreille éternellement.

Tout en entamant sa descente, il s'était demandé ce que le Grand Dragon pouvait bien lui vouloir. Jamais par le passé la créature millénaire n'avait été aussi insistante, et c'est pourquoi le jeune sorcier avait sérieusement commencé à s'inquiéter. Toutes ses craintes tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, et il redoutait plus que tout la colère du Grand Dragon.

Au bout d'une longue marche éclairée par la lumière dansante de la torche, il avait senti l'air se faire de plus en plus humide et froid. Un courant d'air glacé avait couru sur sa peau, et seul le bruit de ses pas et des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient au plafond lui avaient fait écho. Ce qui surprenait le sorcier à chaque fois qu'il descendait, c'était de voir quel point tout, même le temps, semblait s'être figé dans ces grottes.

C'est alors qu'il était parvenu l'entrée de l'immense caverne plongée dans le noir.

_ Où êtes-vous ? avait-il crié, l'écho de son appel se répercutant et se déformant à l'infini.

C'est alors qu'il avait entendu un battement d'ailes résonner dans la grotte, accompagné du lourd cliquetis d'une chaîne de centaines de mètres de long. L'air s'était mis en mouvement, faisant vaciller les flammes de sa torche. C'était le Dragon qui volait vers lui, dans toute sa majestuosité.

Comme à son habitude, la créature de légende s'était posée juste en face de lui, sur l'immense rocher couleur d'ébène qui faisait ressortir l'or de ses écailles. Kilgharrah l'avait toisé, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, et coulant son regard d'or dans les yeux du jeune sorcier.

Pendant un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, le dragon n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'émettre un grognement sourd. On aurait dit qu'il ruminait, qu'il contenait sa colère. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas bronché, soutenant et admirant ce regard de feu.

_ Qu'as-tu fais Merlin ?! avait lancé la créature d'un ton sec.

Le sorcier avait dégluti, mal à l'aise.

_ Ce que j'ai fait ? Rien du tout, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir ici, et …

_ NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI JEUNE SORCIER !

A ce moment-là, Merlin en était certain, Kilgharrah était _vraiment_ en colère. Il avait alors commencé à redouter ce qu'il allait entendre. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée que d'avoir voulu effacer le passé …

_ Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Ne me dit pas que ne l'a pas ressenti ! Ne me dit pas que tu es la seul à ne pas voir ce changement !

_ Que … quel changement ? avait-il demandé

_ Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! s'était écrié Kilgharrah. TOUT a changé ! Les arbres, l'air, le soleil, la terre … la magie elle-même ! Elle est devenue instable ! Les forces qui régissent ce monde sont perturbées, c'est comme si l'équilibre du monde était ébranlé. Je suis le fruit de la magie, tout comme toi, jeune sorcier. Donc tout comme toi, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait perturbé l'essence même de la magie. Et tout me porte à croire que c'est toi, petit écervelé, qui est à l'origine de tout cela. L'air, le soleil et la terre n'ont que le nom d'Emrys à la bouche.

Inutile de nier plus longtemps. Merlin savait qu'il venait de jouer avec des forces qui le dépassaient, même s'il n'avait pas encore conscience de ce que tout cela impliquait.

_ Vous avez raison, avait-il dit. C'est moi qui ai causé tout cela. Et oui, moi aussi je l'ai senti.

Le sorcier n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer jusqu'alors, mais depuis qu'il était à Camelot, il avait bel et bien senti quelque chose de différent dans l'air. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête. Ou comme la dernière heure avant la nuit. L'atmosphère qui régnait à Camelot, comme partout ailleurs, semblait figée, sous tension.

_ Répond-moi sorcier, qu'as-tu fais ?

Merlin avait alors senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, la perte de ses amis, toutes ces années gâchées pour rien, lui étaient revenus à l'esprit.

_ Ce que j'ai fait ? Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai saisi l'occasion de pouvoir tout recommencer, de pouvoir faire mieux. Je suis revenu dans le passé pour corriger mes erreurs, parce que j'ai refusé d'écouter la prophétie alors que vous m'aviez prévenu. Je suis venu pour annuler ce que j'ai fait.

Le Dragon était resté de marbre. Ses yeux s'illuminant sous l'effet de la colère.

_ J'ai tout vu, avait ajouté le sorcier. J'ai déjà tout vécu une première fois. J'ai vu ce dont était capable Morgane, j'ai vu quel danger représentait Mordred. J'ai vu Arthur devenir roi, et mourir à la bataille de Camlan. J'ai vu son règne s'achever bien trop tôt, puis j'ai vu les années passer, les druides être persécutés, et j'ai vu la magie disparaître. J'ai vu l'avenir que j'avais créé, et j'ai décidé de l'effacer.

_ Et comment as-tu fait cela ? avait grondé le Dragon d'un ton à la fois menaçant, intrigué et admiratif.

_ J'ai fait appel à l'antre de cristal. J'ai puisé dans ma propre magie, et dans la magie de l'antre, pour effacer ce qui avait été fait.

Un lourd et pesant silence avait alors régné dans la grotte. La respiration du Dragon devenant de plus en plus rapide, comme s'il se contenait tant bien que mal.

_ C'est _impossible_, avait ragé le Dragon de plus en plus tendu. _Personne_ n'est capable de remonter le temps, jeune sorcier. Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles sottises !

_ Et pourtant je suis bien là ! s'était vexé Merlin. Et j'ai réussi !

_ MAIS TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! avait soudainement explosé le dragon.

Dans un élan de rage, Kilgharrah avait alors penché la tête en arrière, puis ouvert sa gueule terrifiante et déchaîné ses flammes en direction d'Emrys. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Et voilà comment on préparait un bon sorcier carbonisé. Il suffisait de bien énerver un Dragon, et de laisser cuire quelques secondes.

Lorsque les flammes s'arrêtèrent enfin, le jeune homme n'eut même pas la force de réagir ou de s'énerver. La colère du dragon était telle, qu'il se sentait complètement figé. Il leva alors les yeux vers la créature millénaire, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur et sa majesté. Merlin réalisa alors que s'il n'avait pas réagi, il serait mort carbonisé sur le champ. Face à une telle réaction de la part de Kilgharrah, le jeune sorcier commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur. Voire même la pire erreur de sa vie.

_ Est-ce que tu réalises qu'en remontant le temps, qu'en jouant avec l'ordre naturel des choses et avec la magie elle-même, tu viens de perturber l'ordre du monde ? s'exclama Kilgharrah. Il en a toujours été ainsi : la mort succède à la vie, les saisons suivent leurs cours dans le même ordre, et ce qui a été fait ne peut pas être effacé. Et toi, petit être insignifiant et inconscient du pouvoir qui t'as été donné, tu prends le risque de tout modifier et qu'Arthur ne devienne jamais roi par ta faute ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cette prophétie implique, ni de pourquoi elle a été créée ! Elle existait bien avant ta naissance et la mienne ! Et tu es en train de mettre en péril des forces millénaires, un avenir qui a été écrit bien avant toi, tout cela pour un désir égoïste !

_ En quoi est-ce égoïste de vouloir éviter la mort de mes amis ?!

_ Mais parce que leur mort était nécessaire ! hurla le Dragon. Tu n'as pas le choix, nous ne sommes que des pions dans cette prophétie !

Merlin resta sans voix.

_ C'est ce que vous pensez ? demanda le sorcier. Que nous ne pouvons rien faire, que nous sommes condamnés parce que quelqu'un d'autre a écrit l'avenir avant nous ?

La Dragon eut alors un air triste.

_ Oui, c'est ce que je crois. C'est ce que j'ai constaté durant toutes ces années, on ne peut jamais lutter. Pourtant crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Mais il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. Je n'ai rien pu faire face à la disparition de mon espèce, et tu ne pourras rien faire face à la mort d'Arthur. Alors oui, c'est ainsi que cela devait se passer, parce que c'est ainsi que la prophétie a été écrite.

_ Alors la prophétie est mauvaise ! s'exclama Merlin. A quoi bon me dévouer à cette cause, à quoi bon en faire mon destin si c'est pour que tout cela soit inutile ? A quoi bon sacrifier tout cela, si c'est pour que la magie elle-même finisse par disparaître ?

Sa phrase ressemblait à un appel à l'aide. Le jeune sorcier refusait d'y croire, il refusait d'accepter tout cela.

_ Je te pensais plus sage que ça, jeune sorcier. On ne peut pas contrôler une prophétie. On ne peut pas la modifier.

_ Non, vous avez tort.

Cette simple phrase, qui pouvait sembler comme un affront aux yeux du Dragon, eu plutôt pour effet de lui provoquer un rire crispé. Comment lui, une créature millénaire, qui avait vu des royaumes et des empires naître et disparaître, pouvait-il avoir tort ?

Mais face à ce rire, Merlin ne se démonta pas. Il était plus déterminé que jamais.

_ Vous avez tort, répéta-t-il. Vous pensez qu'il est impossible de remonter le temps, et pourtant je viens de le faire. Alors si je suis capable de ça, qui vous dit que je ne peux pas réellement empêcher l'avenir de se produire ? Je suis peut-être capable de plus de choses que ce que tout le monde me laisse croire.

_ Oh vraiment, tu t'en crois capable ? s'étonna Kilgharrah. Ne soit pas prétentieux, jeune homme. Comment comptes-tu annuler la prophétie alors que tu as échoué la première fois ?

Merlin prit une grande inspiration. Il y avait réfléchi pendant des années. Et il s'était toujours juré que s'il en avait l'occasion, il modifierait cette erreur-là avant toutes les autres.

_ Je vais me débarrasser de Morgane une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Cette fois-ci, le dragon semblait plus que surpris.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais entendu avoir de telles paroles, sorcier.

En effet. Merlin n'était plus le même. Il avait vu tellement de choses, il avait été tellement déçu, qu'il avait fini par renoncer à ses principes. Il savait que chaque destin avait un prix à payer. Et si pour cela il devait se salir les mains, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour réparer ses erreurs, et pour qu'Arthur devienne enfin le roi qu'il aurait dû être.

_ J'ai grandi, dit simplement le sorcier.

Et sur ce, il fit demi-tour, laissant le dragon derrière lui. Le regard du jeune sorcier avait changé. La lueur qui les faisait briller il y a quelques heures avait disparu, pour laisser la place à quelque chose de froid, de calculateur. Oui, Merlin avait grandi. Mais le Grand Dragon n'en avait pas fini.

_ Attend jeune sorcier !

Merlin s'arrêta net, tournant toujours le dos à la créature dorée.

_ Tu as peut-être de nobles raisons d'avoir agi ainsi, mais cela ne change rien au fait que ta décision va semer le malheur sur Camelot, dit-il d'une voix grave. La magie est instable, le voile séparant les vivants et les morts est fragilisé, et tout pourrait sombrer dans le chaos si tu ne trouves pas un moyen de rétablir les forces que tu as bouleversées. Et aussi, n'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire : tu ne dois pas faiblir, ne te détourne pas de ton objectif. Tu dis vouloir te débarrasser de la sorcière, alors fait-le vraiment, et pour de bon. Personne ne peut échapper à son destin, et Morgane est dangereuse. La seule et unique solution qui s'offre à toi, c'est de la tuer.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune sorcier sentir un frisson glacé remonter le long de son dos. Oui, il le savait. Et malgré sa détermination, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le dégoûtait.

Une fois qu'il se sera débarrassé de la sorcière, il doutait de pouvoir à nouveau se regarder dans la glace.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remonta les marches une à une, laissant derrière lui le Grand Dragon et ses reproches.

_X_

_ Tout va bien ma Dame ? demanda Guenièvre avec un air soucieux

Brusquement tirée de ses pensées, Morgane sursauta. Elle fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à sa meilleure amie et confidente, mais on voyait bien que Gwen n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait sa maîtresse par cœur, et ses sourires de façade ne fonctionnaient pas avec elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de marcher tranquillement autour du château, profitant des nouvelles couleurs du printemps. L'air était doux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et pourtant la pupille du roi semblait soucieuse. Et la pâleur de son visage faisait d'autant plus ressortir l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans ses yeux gris-vert.

_ Dit-moi Guenièvre, est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression que quelque chose est … différent ?

La servante réfléchit quelques instants, un peu surprise par cette question.

_ Non, tout me semble être comme d'habitude. Pourquoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

_ Je ne sais pas … il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air … un peu comme le calme avant la tempête.

Guenièvre s'arrêta brusquement, regardant son amie avec surprise. Morgane s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir dit ses pensées à voix haute. Entre ses cauchemars et ses pressentiments, nul doute que Gwen allait finir par la prendre pour une folle.

Mais peut-être était-ce le cas, peut-être était-elle complètement folle.

Morgane secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

_ Ne prête pas attention à mes paroles, dit-elle avec un rire crispé. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit, et je crois que je suis un peu perturbée à cause de cela.

Gwen lui fit alors un sourire à la fois peiné et compatissant. On pouvait clairement voir la fatigue sur le visage de Morgane. Ces derniers temps, elle dormait de plus en plus mal, et la servante ne savait plus quoi faire pour soulager sa peine. C'est pourquoi elle essaya, plus ou moins subtilement, de changer de sujet :

_ Est-ce que vous avez croisé Merlin ce matin ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement. Il était vraiment dans tous ses états, je l'ai à peine reconnu !

Guenièvre se mit à rire doucement, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Morgane.

_ Il a donc fini par réapparaître. Arthur doit être soulagé, lui qui n'arrêtait pas de grogner parce qu'il devait s'habiller tout seul, s'amusa la Lady en jetant un regard de connivence à Gwen. Et pourquoi Merlin était-il dans tous ses états ?

_ Il n'a pas voulu nous le dire, mais il se mettait à siffler et à danser sans aucune raison. Gaius et moi sommes persuadés que c'est à cause d'une fille. Mais Arthur n'a pas l'air de nous croire.

_ Et bien pour ma part cela ne m'étonnerait pas, répliqua Morgane, il est de loin l'homme le plus gentil et le plus dévoué du château. D'autant plus il est le seul à pouvoir supporter Arthur, ce qui prouve que Merlin est un homme de qualité !

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire, et continuèrent leur chemin paisiblement. Mais elles étaient tellement prises par leur conversation qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas l'homme qui les observait au loin.

C'était justement Merlin, qui les regardait depuis l'une des fenêtres du château.

Il était en train de vaquer à ses occupations, quand son regard s'était arrêté sur les deux jeunes femmes. Mais en les voyant, sa détermination se mit à flancher. Son cœur se serrait face à cette vision de Morgane, encore innocente et pure, incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il avait eu un véritable choc en la voyant. Rien à avoir avec la beauté tranchante et amère qu'elle allait devenir. Il contemplait ses long cheveux noirs, qui coulaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Il voyait son visage, nettement moins amaigri que dans ses souvenirs, et même la pâleur de sa peau brillait d'un certain éclat. En fait, c'était toute sa personne qui brillait, parce qu'aujourd'hui elle était encore pleine de compassion et de bonté, incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Et surtout, elle ignorait encore tout de ses pouvoirs. Mais nul doute que cela n'allait pas tarder, et que son destin allait finir par se réaliser, comme la première fois.

Merlin se sentit alors extrêmement mal. Il voyait son sourire au loin, il la voyait heureuse et insouciante. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue ainsi. Qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire.

Comment avait-il pu la laisser devenir le monstre de la bataille de Camlan ?

Peu à peu, la culpabilité se mit à le ronger.

Se débarrasser de Morgane, alors qu'elle était mauvaise, ne l'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde. Peut-être parce que suite à son changement de camp, la mauvaise Morgane avait peu à peu perdu en humanité. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas affaire à la même personne. Il avait affaire à quelqu'un de profondément bien.

Comme si elle se sentait observée, la bonne Morgane se tourna dans sa direction, sembla chercher quelque chose du regard et fini par s'arrêter sur lui. Elle lui lança alors un immense sourire amusé, et lui fit un signe de la main avec un petit air malicieux.

Cette vision fut comme un coup en plein cœur. Le sorcier se détourna rapidement de la fenêtre, et s'adossa au mur de pierres du château. Son cœur battait la chamade, résonnant dans tout son corps comme un tambour. Ce sourire, ce simple sourire, lui avait mis une claque. Comment allait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il s'en prendre à elle ? Comment pouvait-on imaginer, face à son sourire lumineux et à la bonté de son regard, qu'elle deviendrait la personne amère et remplie de haine qu'il avait dû affronter ?

En fait, Merlin se retrouvait face à son échec. Morgane était comme lui, la seule différence, c'était que la vie lui avait donné un destin plus sombre que le sien.

Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ces joues face à cette injustice. Mais même si c'était difficile, il ne devait pas faiblir. Kilgharrah avait raison, il ne pouvait pas échouer deux fois.

Soudain, les cloches se mirent à sonner.

Brusquement tiré de sa rêverie, Merlin senti un vent de panique se lever sur la ville. Si les cloches sonnaient, cela voulait dire que Camelot était en grand danger. Il jeta brièvement un regard par la fenêtre, et vit Guenièvre et Morgane se mettre à courir en direction des portes. Sans plus attendre, lui aussi se rendit dans la cour, survolant les marches à une vitesse phénoménale, le son des cloches résonnant toujours dans ses oreilles.

Une fois parvenu en bas, il tomba sur Arthur et Uther qui parlaient tous les deux à voix basse. Le roi avait le visage fermé, les traits durs, l'ai impénétrable. Arthur quant à lui semblait plus inquiet.

Merlin s'approcha du prince, et lui demanda tout bas :

_ Sire, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi a-t-on sonné les cloches ?

_ Apparemment il est arrivé quelque chose à la dernière patrouille, répondit Arthur d'un air grave. Cela ne me dit rien de bon.

Après une attente interminable, Messire Leon apparu son cheval, tenant à peine debout. Il était plié en deux, son bras gauche complètement ensanglanté, et le front également couvert de sang. Juste derrière lui se trouvait Perceval, avec une griffure sanguinolente qui allait de l'épaule jusqu'au coude. Puis tous les autres chevaliers, qui étaient au nombre de cinq, arrivèrent les uns après les autres. On pouvait voir la terreur sur leurs visages, et même Perceval, que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler, semblait revenir d'entre les morts. C'est alors que quatre autres chevaux les suivirent, mais les cavaliers de ces derniers étaient allongés en travers, couverts de sang, défigurés, et livides.

Gaius se précipita immédiatement vers les derniers arrivants, les examinant les uns après les autres. Mais son regard, de plus en plus sombre, en disait long. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et s'adressa à Uther avec tout le sang-froid professionnel dont il était capable :

_ Ils sont tous morts, Sire. Sans exception.

La foule rassemblée dans la cour se mit à murmurer, et l'inquiétude monta d'un cran. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer la mort de quatre chevaliers ?

_ Messire Leon ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Uther

Le chevalier descendit péniblement de son cheval, grimaçant de douleur. Il avait le regard vide, et tenait à peine debout.

_ Nous avons été attaqués, mon Roi, peina-t-il à articuler.

_ Attaqués ? Mais par qui ? demanda Arthur.

Messire Leon regarda alors derrière lui, et tous aperçurent un dernier cavalier arriver. Il était entièrement couvert de sang, son armure était transpercée, et dès qu'il eut franchi les portes il tomba de son cheval, à bout de forces. Son armure fit un bruit horrible au moment de tomber au sol, mais cela n'effraya pas Gaius, qui se précipita vers lui. L'homme était entièrement défiguré, et l'un de ses bras avaient un angle si improbable que cela le rendait difficile à regarder.

_ Messire Hadrian respire encore, déclara le vieil homme. Je vais m'occuper de lui en priorité.

Messire Leon poussa un soupir de soulagement, reprit son calme, et murmura au Roi avec un regard un peu fou :

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir clairement cette chose, mais … on aurait dit que l'enfer s'abattait sur nous. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Alors il commença à chanceler, et fut rattrapé de justesse par Perceval qui le conduisit sans plus attendre dans les appartements de Gaius, tandis qu'Arthur et son père se rendaient à l'intérieur, discutant d'un air grave.

Merlin suivit immédiatement Gaius. Mais, une dernière fois, son regard fut accroché par Morgane. Elle se tenait dans un coin, observant la scène en silence. Le jeune sorcier sentit un frisson de crainte, de colère et de rancœur le traverser. Sa présence, qu'il le veuille ou non, le mettait dans tous ses états.

Et au fond de lui, il était sûr d'une chose : les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.


	5. Chapitre 4 -Promenons-nous dans les bois

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Promenons-nous dans les bois …**

A force de travailler avec lui, Merlin connaissait les mimiques de Gaius par cœur. Et quand il avait cet air-là, à la fois extrêmement concentré et très soucieux, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Le jeune sorcier était en train d'appliquer de nombreux baumes sur les plaies du chevalier le plus mal en point, et il devait se concentrer pour retenir son haut-le-cœur. La moitié du visage était défigurée, et il ne faisait aucun doute que son épaule était déboitée, et que son bras allait certainement être inutilisable pendant de très longs mois. Non loin de là, assit sur un lit de fortune, Perceval les observait en silence. Son bras avait arrêté de saigner, mais pour l'instant sa plaie était toujours à vif. Et maintenant que Merlin pouvait la voir de près, elle lui semblait encore plus profonde que ce qu'il avait cru.

Mais le grand chevalier en avait vu d'autres. Des cicatrices, il en avait plein. Tout ce que voulait Perceval, c'était comprendre ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Le regard vague, ce dernier semblait ressasser encore et encore leur attaque.

_ Tout va bien Perceval ? demanda Merlin

Le chevalier tourna son regard vide vers lui. Il avait l'air de se sentir un peu mieux, mais il semblait encore sous le choc.

_ Je n'ai rien vu venir, murmura-t-il. Nous étions en patrouille comme d'habitude. Je n'ai rien senti, rien vu, rien entendu de suspect. Puis soudain il y a eu cette voix …

Merlin et Gaius se jetèrent un regard perplexe.

_ Quelle voix ? l'interrogea le médecin. Que disait-elle ?

_ Elle ne disait rien, chuchota Perceval. Elle _chantait_. Et c'était la voix la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais entendu. Elle était cristalline, divine, presque irréelle. On aurait dit qu'elle nous transperçait l'âme, qu'elle pouvait lire au plus profond de nous. Dès que nous l'avons entendue, nous sommes arrêtés. Nous étions tous figés, complètement incapables de faire le moindre geste. Je serais incapable de dire combien de temps ce chant a duré, j'étais complètement hypnotisé. Mais elle a fini par s'arrêter brusquement et …

A ce moment-là, un frisson sembla parcourir le corps de Perceval.

_ Et d'un seul coup, continua-t-il, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le noir complet, comme en pleine nuit. Je ne voyais plus rien, et je n'entendais rien à part les hurlements de ceux qui se faisaient attaquer. Ils poussaient des cris à vous faire froid dans le dos, je n'ai jamais entendu une telle horreur dans la voix de ces hommes. Nous avons essayé de nous battre, mais c'était inutile. Comment combattre un ennemi qu'on ne peut ni entendre, ni voir ? Quand nous avons compris que nous tombions un à un, nous avons dû fuir. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir avec une simple … griffure. Enfin si on peut parler de griffure. Ce n'était pas une bête qui nous a attaqué. C'était … quelque chose d'autre.

Perceval releva alors la tête, et sembla s'en vouloir d'avoir dit de telles paroles.

_ Pardon ma Dame, mon discourt a dû vous effrayer.

Merlin et Gaius se retournèrent, et aperçurent Morgane, restée sur le pas de la porte, qui devait écouter depuis maintenant un certain temps.

_ Inutile de vous excuser, vous ne faites que dire la vérité, je ne peux pas vous le reprocher.

Merlin senti son cœur se pincer à cette remarque. Mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Morgane ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ J'aimerai vous apporter mon aide, je n'en peux plus de rester sens rien faire.

Si la Lady avait remarqué son changement de ton, elle n'en donna cependant pas l'impression. Elle gardait au contraire un air déterminé, comme si la vue du sang ne lui faisait rien. Merlin s'apprêtait à refuser, quand Gaius le pris de court :

_ Toute aide est la bienvenue ma Dame. Vous pouvez vous occuper de Perceval, ses blessures demandent moins d'attention que pour ce pauvre jeune homme. Merlin vous montrera comment faire.

La dernière chose que Merlin voulait, c'était de se retrouver à côté de Lady Morgane. La voir aussi compatissante, avec tant de bonne volonté ne faisait que lui remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais en bon apprenti, Merlin s'exécuta. Morgane vint s'installer à côté de lui, retroussa ses manches et l'écouta attentivement.

Le jeune sorcier lui expliqua quel baume il fallait appliquer sur la blessure, ce qu'il contenait, ainsi que la façon dont il fallait l'appliquer. Après toutes ces années, le jeune Merlin avait emmagasiné énormément de connaissances médicales. Il était à présent capable de citer le nom complet ainsi que les caractéristiques de nombreuses plantes. Pendant son discourt, Merlin pouvait presque sentir le regard de fierté que lui adressait Gaius, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

Mais ce qui ne changeait pas, c'était le malaise du jeune homme face à la Lady. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la fixer du regard alors qu'elle appliquait ses consignes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de constater à quel point son visage laissait transparaître une personne totalement différente de celle qu'elle allait devenir. Elle avait toujours été une belle femme, inutile de se le cacher. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer sa beauté innocente, avec la beauté glaciale qu'il avait tué de ses mains. Au bout de quelques instants, Merlin devait la fixer avec tellement d'intensité que Morgane finit par le sentir et tourner le regard vers lui, pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

_ Il y a un problème Merlin ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Je fais quelque chose de travers ?

Pris de court, le sorcier repris ses esprits et se mit à bégayer des excuses, sous le regard amusé de Perceval, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

Heureusement pour Merlin, ce fut ce moment que choisi Uther pour entrer.

Le Roi fut d'abord surpris de constater que Morgane se trouvait là, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et se dirigea vers son médecin de la cour, et fidèle ami.

_ Alors Gaius, quelles sont vos conclusions ? Est-ce que mes hommes vont s'en sortir ?

Le vieux médecin retira ses lunettes, et dit d'une voix grave :

_ Vos hommes sont forts et bien nourris, Sire. Ils s'en sortiront. Mais pour celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en désignant le chevalier inconscient, je crains de ne pas pouvoir donner de réponse formelle. Nous en saurons plus dans les prochains jours.

_ Et est-ce que vous avez pu identifier ce qui les a attaqués ? Mes hommes disent n'avoir rien vu.

Gaius fit une moue hésitante.

_ Je ne peux pas affirmer avec certitude quelle bête a pu les attaquer. J'avais d'abord pensé à un ours ou à un loup, mais vu la taille des griffures il s'agit certainement de quelque chose d'autre.

_ Ce serait une simple bête sauvage qui a mit en déroute mes meilleurs chevaliers ? Avec tout mon respect Gaius, j'ai du mal à vous croire.

Pendant tout ce temps, le sorcier était resté silencieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais le fait que cette attaque survienne au moment même où il retournait en arrière, et fragilisait l'équilibre du monde, n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Mais restait à déterminer quel genre de créature semblait rôder dans les bois. Le cerveau du jeune homme réfléchissait intensément.

_ Non, ce n'était pas un animal sauvage, murmura Merlin pour lui-même. Cela ne tient pas la route.

Uther tourna alors le regard vers lui, étonné qu'il prenne la parole. Merlin ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort. Le roi lui jeta un regard intéressé, et d'un mouvement de tête il l'invita à développer sa pensée.

_ Cela ne peut pas être un animal sauvage, répéta le sorcier, parce que sinon il s'en serait également prit aux chevaux. Or les animaux n'ont pas la moindre trace de blessure, les seuls à avoir été blessés sont les chevaliers, ce qui laisse penser que c'était eux qui étaient la cible. On dirait que cela ressemble plus à une mise en garde, ou à une attaque ciblée qu'à une simple mauvaise rencontre dans les bois.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Perceval continua :

_ Il a raison Sire, je n'ai jamais été confronté à une telle … chose. On aurait dit qu'elle était partout et nulle part à la fois, qu'elle n'était pas comme nous.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le roi sembla changer complètement de visage. Sa mâchoire se serra, ses yeux se mirent à briller, et quelque chose dans son expression prit une allure sauvage, dangereuse.

_ Je ne vois qu'une seule explication à tout cela : c'est l'œuvre de la magie !

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce.

_ Uther, protesta Morgane, vous n'êtes sûr de rien. Vous accusez la magie à chaque fois qu'une force inconnue nous menace …

_ C'est parce que la magie est le pire fléau qui soit ! cria le roi en faisant tressaillir tout le monde. S'il s'agit bel et bien d'une créature magique, je ne tolèrerai pas qu'elle s'attarde sur mes terres ! Je vais immédiatement envoyer une patrouille ! Il est hors de question que mon peuple vive dans la peur, nous devons la traquer, la trouver, et l'éliminer !

Morgane, comme tous les autres, resta sans voix.

_ Et toi, ajouta Uther en désignant Merlin du doigt, tu accompagneras mon fils là-bas. Tu as l'esprit vif, il nous faut des personnes comme toi. Récolte le plus d'informations possibles, tu aideras Gaius à identifier cette chose. Vous partez demain à l'aube.

Sur ce, Uther se retira. Il avait donné ses ordres.

Merlin s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir parlé. Il vivait le pire jour de sa vie. Le sorcier aurait largement préféré rester ici avec Gaius, mais quand non seulement le roi, mais en plus votre destin vous demande de protéger le prince, on ne pouvait pas réellement discuter.

_ Vas vite rejoindre Arthur, mon garçon, lui dit Gaius avec affection. Et, ajouta-t-il plus bas, n'hésite pas à faire tout ce qui est en ton _pouvoir_ pour le protéger. L'enjeu est trop important.

Pas la peine de le lui dire deux fois. S'il devait utiliser la magie pour sauver le prince, alors il n'hésiterait pas deux fois. Merlin donna une accolade à son mentor, jeta un regard à Perceval, et évita Morgane des yeux. Puis il se rendit vers les appartements d'Arthur.

_X_

Un silence de mort régnait dans la forêt.

Seuls les pas des chevaux martelant le sol résonnaient autour d'eux, mais à par cela, on n'entendait rien. Pas d'oiseaux, pas d'animaux, pas de bruissement de feuilles, pas de vent. Pas le moindre souffle de vie.

Merlin lui-même avait du mal à respirer.

Dans cette forêt, c'était comme si un voile gris avait assombri le soleil. Il n'y avait aucune couleur. Et pas un être vivant en vue.

Arthur, qui menait la troupe de chevaliers, était aux aguets. La main sur le fourreau de son épée, prêt à dégainer, Arthur pouvait deviner à son attitude à quel point il était tendu. Ils avancèrent tous en silence, quand brusquement Arthur s'arrêta, le visage dur.

_ C'est ici, dit-il tout bas. A partir de maintenant, pas le moindre bruit.

Les chevaliers, l'air grave, mirent leur chevaux en route, assez peu sûrs d'eux. Ils avancèrent les uns après les autres, le dépassant. Seul Arthur resta à ses côtés, le jaugeant de haut en bas.

_ Tu aurais pu prendre une armure au château, Merlin. Personne ne t'en aurait voulu tu sais.

Le jeune sorcier ne compris pas tout de suite sa remarque, puis il réalisa soudain qu'il était très certainement le moins équipé du groupe. Il ne portait que de simples vêtements de lin, tandis que tous les chevaliers étaient en armures et en cottes de maille. Vu comme ça, le jeune homme aurait pu paraître très exposé, mais il comptait plus sur ses pouvoirs pour l'aider que sur une simple armure. Les armures étaient trop lourdes, et de toute façon il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour les porter pendant des heures.

Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas expliquer cela à Arthur.

_ Je … n'y ai pas pensé, mentit-il.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel  
_ Parfois je me dis que tu es complètement inconscient du danger qui nous guette, Merlin.

_ Au contraire Arthur, je suis parfaitement au courant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais veiller sur votre royale personne pendant que vous sauvez le monde avec votre arrogance habituelle !

Merlin se voulait amusant, mais il ne parvint pas à dérider son prince. Arthur jeta un regard vers ses hommes, l'air soucieux.

_ J'ai l'impression de les amener à l'abattoir, avoua-t-il.

Pendant un bref instant, le fier prince lui sembla presque vulnérable. Il avait de la compassion pour ses hommes, il connaissait chacun d'entre eux. Pour lui, ils étaient avant tous des hommes, avec des familles et des amis qui les attendaient. Pas de simples soldats ou une simple force de combat comme semblait le penser Uther. Merlin savait parfaitement que c'était cette humanité, ce sens des responsabilités qui feraient de lui le plus grand Roi que la terre ait porté.

Arthur se repris rapidement, se cachant derrière sa fierté de petit noble de la cour.

_ En avant Merlin, déclara-t-il, et tâche de ne pas nous faire repérer. Je sais à quel point tu peux être maladroit.

_ Moi ? s'étonna faussement Merlin. Jamais de la vie !

Le prince n'ajouta rien, leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et parti devant lui. Merlin lança son cheval derrière le sien. Il marcha quelques mètres, quand soudain il lui sembla entendre un bruit sur la gauche. Son cheval se figea immédiatement. Le sorcier flatta son encolure pour tenter de le calmer, mais il avait surtout les yeux rivés sur les buissons à sa gauche. Il avait cru voir quelque chose bouger, mais n'en était pas sur …

C'est alors qu'un sifflement s'éleva du buisson, et immédiatement le cheval se cabra avec un hennissement horrifié.

Merlin s'accrocha à lui tant bien que mal, tandis que des dizaines et des dizaines de serpents passaient entre les pattes du cheval, le faisant paniquer de plus belle.

C'est alors qu'il vit Arthur se ruer vers lui, rouge de colère.

_ MERLIN ! Tu avais UNE mission, une seule ! Rester silenc- …

Mais le prince resta bouche-bée devant le nombre incroyable de serpents qui traversait les bois, dont une partie avait été piétinée par les sabots du cheval. Merlin effectuait un véritable rodéo, et il ne tint pas bien longtemps, car après un énième cabrement il tomba à la renverse, directement sur le postérieur.

Son cheval en profita pour s'enfuir, et fut rattrapé plus loin par l'un des chevaliers.

_ Sire, que se passe-t-il ? demanda un autre. Pourquoi ces animaux se sont-ils emballés ?

_ Je …

Arthur ne savait pas quoi répondre.

C'est alors que la terre se mit à trembler. La secousse se fit de plus en plus forte, et le son de plus en plus proche.

_ Cachez-vous ! ordonna le prince.

Sans réfléchir, Merlin se plaqua contre un arbre. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une troupe de sanglier traverser la forêt tête baissée, remuant la terre sur son passage, indifférente au groupe de soldats qui les fixait. Puis virent s'ajouter des cerfs, des écureuils … même une meute de loup leur passa devant, poussant des hurlements et des couinements craintifs.

Toute cette population traversa pendant quelques minutes, faisant un vacarme monstre. Puis la forêt retrouva son calme, et les chevaliers restèrent figés, encore haletants de surprise.

_ Par tous les saints, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

_ Aucune idée, avoua un autre.

_ Moi je sais ce qui leur arrive.

Tous se tournèrent vers Merlin. Il avait le regard grave, et air sérieux qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir sur son visage.

_ La … chose … qui a attaqué la patrouille ce matin doit rôder dans les parages. Les animaux sentent sa présence, et c'est pour cela qu'ils fuient. Ils ont peur. Ils fuient pour sauver leur vie.

Sans un mot de plus, Merlin regarda où se rendaient les animaux, et décida de prendre la direction inverse. La seule solution pour lever le voile sur toute cette histoire, c'était de se rendre à la source. Arthur lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, suivi par les autres.

Merlin quant à lui, se faufilait à travers les arbres, se répétant encore et encore toutes les formules magiques qu'il maîtrisait. Et se demandant surtout sur quoi ils allaient bien pouvoir tomber. Après de longues minutes à marcher un peu au hasard, ils finirent par atterrir dans une petite clairière.

Merlin sentit ses poils de dresser. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru le dos. Il pouvait sentir jusque dans ses veines qu'une très puissante forme de magie noire avait été utilisée dans ces lieux.

_ C'est ici, murmura-t-il.

Arthur fit quelques pas, tandis que les autres, apeurés, restaient en retrait. Il s'approcha d'un arbre, et posa la main dessus en fronçant les sourcils.

_ En effet, dit-il. C'est ici. Mêmes les arbres sont marqués. On dirait que cette chose a fait comme les ours ou les loups. Elle a délimité son territoire.

Merlin avait des sueurs froides. Les chevaliers suivirent leur prince, inspectant les lieux. On pouvait sentir la tension presque électrique qui régnait entre eux. Leurs épées à la main, certains se mettaient à trembler tout en le cachant tant bien que mal.

Le sorcier, quand à lui, les laissait faire. On pouvait voir ici et là des morceaux de tissus en lambeaux, quelques pièces d'armures cabossées, ainsi que de nombreuses traces de sang. Le jeune homme n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela faisait que d'être prit au piège dans cette clairière. Ici, c'était comme si les arbres noueux qui vous entouraient voulaient vous maintenir prisonnier, n'offrant aucune porte de sortie.

Il se mit à explorer de son côté, et finit par s'approcher de l'arbre qui avait attiré l'attention d'Arthur. Le sorcier se senti alors hypnotisé par les marques sur ce dernier. Des traces de griffes, semblables à celles présentes sur le bras de Perceval, avaient entaillées l'arbre.

Retenant son souffle, Merlin passa sa main au-dessus, et remarqua quelque chose qui le stupéfia. Les griffes avaient un espacement particulier. Elles étaient aussi larges qu'une main humaine.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Un homme ne pouvait pas avoir fait de telles marques, mais peut-être qu'une créature humanoïde, ou alors une bête plus grandes que toutes celles qu'il avait vues …

Retenant son souffle, Merlin posa finalement la main sur l'arbre, et ce contact lui procura une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, ce qui le propulsa en arrière de quelques mètres. Un intense douleur l'envahit tout entier, et le monde autour de lui commença à devenir plus flou. Il finit peu à peu par perdre connaissance, et la dernière chose qu'il aperçut, ce furent des silhouettes floues qui se penchaient vers lui, pour le soulever de terre.

Tout ce qu'il put entendre, ce fut la voix d'Arthur, disant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qui devenait de plus en plus ténue au fil des secondes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours allongé dans la clairière. Mais il était seul. Il se releva, paniqué.

_ Arthur ?! Arthur, ou êtes-vous ?

On ne lui répondit pas.

Soudain, le sorcier eu un nouveau frisson glacé qui lui traversa le dos. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, à seulement quelques mètres.

Lentement, il se retourna, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. On pouvait voir une certaine froideur dans son regard. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Merlin n'avait plus peur de tuer. Il savait que pour survivre, il ne fallait pas faire de compromis.

C'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette se dresser devant lui.

Merlin ne parvenait pas à identifier la personne à qui il avait affaire. Tout ce qu'il avait devant lui, c'était une grande forme fine, cachée sous un lourd manteau de velours noir. Son visage restait caché dans l'ombre, sous une capuche.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Son esprit fit le lien immédiatement entre la silhouette dans cette clarière, et celle qu'il avait aperçu au moment de remonter le temps, dans l'antre de cristal.

C'était la même personne.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il avec assurance.

La silhouette ne répondit pas. Ils se contentaient de se toiser, comme deux animaux en cage.

_ Emrys … murmura la silhouette d'une voix mauvaise. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer.

C'était une voix de femme. Une voix étrangement douce, mais dont il fallait se méfier. Rien, dans ce qu'il voyait, ne lui inspirait confiance.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire à Camelot ?

Toujours immobile, la femme ne lui répondit pas. Merlin voulu s'avancer vers elle, mais ses pieds étaient coulés au sol. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. C'est alors que le manteau noir s'ouvrit légèrement, et que la femme sortit ses bras à la peau aussi blanche que la neige. Elle portant une robe tout aussi blanche, faite de lambeaux.

La femme s'avança alors vers lui, lentement, avec des airs de prédatrice.

_ Je te pensais plus intelligent que cela, Emrys. Tu ne réalises pas encore ce que tu viens de faire.

Le sorcier déglutit. Elle se trouvait à présent à seulement quelques centimètre de lui, et il était toujours incapable de bouger.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? bredouilla-t-il.

La femme leva alors la main vers lui, l'approchant de son visage.

_ Nous nous reverrons, Emrys. Tu ne le réalises pas encore, mais tu viens de signer la fin de Camelot, et des Pendragon.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle lui toucha le front, et à son contact une nouvelle décharge traversa le corps de Merlin, qui perdit de nouveau connaissance.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Faire ou ne pas faire

**Chapitre 5 – Faire ou ne pas faire, telle est la question**

Lorsque Merlin repris connaissance, il se sentait extrêmement bien. Il était au propre, il avait chaud, cela sentait bon, son corps était détendu, et il avait un linge frais sur son front. D'abord surpris par un tel confort, il savoura ce calme inespéré, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour finalement tomber sur le visage délicat de Guenièvre. Celle-ci lui adressa un immense sourire, qui illumina son visage encadré pas ses boucles brunes.

C'est alors qu'un second visage un peu plus ridé se glissa derrière elle, et lui offrit également un sourire de soulagement.

_ Merlin ! s'exclama Gaius. Tu es enfin réveillé, comment tu sens-tu ? Tu vas mieux ?

_ Oh, répondit le sorcier, et bien …

_ Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! l'interrompit la jeune femme. J'étais terriblement inquiète !

_ Gwen, ne t'en fais pas, je …

_ Je t'ai administré une simple potion de sommeil, le coupa Gaius. Tu devrais te sentir un peu courbaturé pendant un moment, mais cela ne durera pas.

_ Merci, je …

_ Oh Merlin, tu nous as fait tellement peur ! ajouta Gwen en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle le serra si fort qu'il commença à manquer d'air. Merlin n'avait pas pu en placer une, ses deux amis semblaient trop soulagés qu'il soit en vie pour lui laisser l'honneur d'avoir la parole. Merlin sentit une profonde gratitude envers ces deux êtres chers à son cœur, et dès que Gwen eu séché quelques larmes et eut accepté de le laisser respirer, il se redressa sur ses coudes. Il sentit alors immédiatement des courbatures lui envahir le corps, ainsi qu'une étrange douleur au niveau du torse.

Cette douleur lui faisait l'effet d'une brûlure, qui lui tiraillait la peau.

Le jeune sorcier fit un geste pour ouvrir sa chemise, curieux de voir ce qui le démangeait autant. Mais à peine eut-il excisé son gestion que Gaius posa une main autoritaire sur son poignet, l'arrêtant net. Surpris par sa réaction, Merlin l'interrogea du regard. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir sa chemise ? Le médecin lui lança alors un regard sévère et paniqué à la fois. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger en silence, semblant lui murmurer « _Pas maintenant_ ».

Cette attitude inquiéta le jeune sorcier, se demandant ce que son torse pouvait cacher de si compromettant pour que Gwen ne puisse pas le voir. Il s'empressa alors de changer de sujet avant que la jeune servante ne se pose trop de questions.

_ Dites-moi, demanda-t-il, comment suis-je arrivé là ? Je me souviens juste d'être parti en forêt, d'être arrivé jusqu'à la clairière et …

Il se tut, l'étrange vision de la femme en noir lui revenant à l'esprit.

_ C'est Arthur qui t'a ramené, et il est passé plusieurs fois pour voir comment tu allais. Tu nous as fait une sacré peur, tu sais, ajouta Gwen d'une voix douce. Tu as eu une poussée de fièvre, et tu t'es mis à délirer pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Quand Arthur t'a ramené, nous avons d'abord pensé que la … chose … t'avait aussi attaqué, mais vu que tu n'as aucune marque ni aucune blessure, j'avoue que personne n'a vraiment compris ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Gaius posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et lui adressa un sourire.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Guenièvre, je pense savoir ce qui est arrivé à Merlin. S'il s'agit bel et bien d'une créature magique qui a attaqué nos chevaliers, alors parfois quand les sors utilisés sont extrêmement puissants, il peut en rester des traces. Et ces traces peuvent parfois attaquer un malheureux qui passerait par-là, mais cela reste inoffensif. C'est comme si un trop-plein d'énergie magique lui avait donné une petite secousse.

_ Et … ce n'est pas dangereux ?

_ Pas du tout, répondit Gaius. Merlin sera fatigué pendant quelques temps, mais cela ne le privera de nettoyer mon bocal de sangsues. N'est-ce pas Merlin ?

A cette idée, Merlin sentit un profond dégoût l'envahir. Il avait _horreur_ des sangsues.

_ Hum, tout compte fait je crois que je vais devoir rester alité quelques temps, Gaius …

Le jeune homme fit mine de se sentir extrêmement mal, presque mourant, mais son mentor n'était pas dupe. Il lui donna un tape sur la tête, et prit un air sévère.

_ Ne me mens pas sur ton état, jeune homme ! Sinon tu vas aussi me nettoyer le bocal des crapauds, d'ailleurs quelque chose me dit que tu dois être nostalgique de leur affection pour toi ...

Cette menace eut pour effet de calmer Merlin sur le champ, il adressa un sourire mi-crispé, mi-amusé à Gaius. Gwen leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, les hommes étaient tous des enfants.

_ Bien, ajouta Gaius, je crois que nous allons te laisser te reposer.

Il jeta un regard à Gwen, qui compris immédiatement le sous-entendu, et sortit des appartements du médecin après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Une fois quelle eu fermé la porte, Merlin jeta un regard perplexe au vieil homme.

_ Gaius, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de trop-plein d'énergie magique qui s'en est pris à moi ? Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé …

Le médecin fit un sourire en coin, et lui avoua, assez fier de lui :

_ Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, parce que cela n'existe pas. J'ai menti.

Merlin était bouche-bée, et dit avec ironie :

_ Et bien dites-donc, elle remonte à loin l'époque de votre serment d'Hippocrate. En quel honneur est-ce que vous vous mettez à mentir aux pauvres gens qui croient en votre parole ?

Mais Gaius ne réagit pas à sa pique.

_ Je fais cela pour sauver tes fesses, jeune homme ! J'ai dit exactement la même chose à Uther et à Arthur, parce que sinon tu aurais très certainement fini sur le bûcher !

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il ouvrit finalement la chemise de Merlin, mettant son torse à découvert. Alors le jeune sorcier comprit pourquoi Gaius avait empêché Guenièvre de voir cela. A l'endroit même qui le démangeait terriblement, un symbole venait d'être inscrit à l'encre noire sur sa peau, encore rougeoyante. Il s'agissait de deux triangles superposés l'un sur l'autre pour former une sorte de sablier, le tout entouré dans un cercle parfait.

Merlin était sidéré. Comment ce symbole était-il arrivé là ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama le jeune homme.

_ Je ne le sais pas encore, fit le médecin d'un ton grave, mais cela ressemble à un symbole de l'ancienne religion. Il va falloir que tu me racontes absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt, mon garçon. Et je t'interdis d'omettre le moindre détail.

Le sorcier déglutit péniblement, la gorge sèche. Il jeta un regard vers ce symbole sur sa peau, et s'exécuta. Il raconta à Gaius l'ambiance dans la forêt, les animaux qui fuyaient sans raison. Puis leur marche jusqu'à la clairière, la façon dont il avait été attiré par cet arbre, et la décharge qu'il avait ressentie en le touchant. Puis il lui raconta sa perte de connaissance, et cette femme sans visage qui lui avait parlé, puis lui avait touché le front en lui annonçant la fin de Camelot.

Puis, il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre, et il ne savait rien de plus.

Dès qu'il eut fini son récit, Merlin vit le visage plus que crispé de Gaius.

_ Est-ce que vous savez ce que veut dire ce symbole ? demanda le jeune sorcier. Vous pensez que c'est ma rencontre avec cette femme qui en est la cause ?

Gaius contempla à nouveau les deux triangles et le cercle, semblant cherche une réponse. Mais il secoua la tête, dépité.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Il est très certainement apparu au moment où cette femme t'a touché, mais je suis incapable de dire s'il s'agit d'un signe de protection, où d'une … sorte de malédiction.

_ Une malédiction ?! s'étrangla Merlin.

_ Ne panique pas, mon garçon. Ce n'est qu'une supposition. En fait, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il faudra que je fasse des recherches dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Et pour ta part, tu devrais essayer de chercher dans ton grimoire. Peut-être que nous aurons une réponse à force de chercher. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois c'est que tu as l'air en bonne santé, que tu sembles avoir tous tes esprits, et il ne faut pas oublier que ce n'est qu'un peu d'encre sur ta peau. Les druides aussi ont ce genre de symboles, mais il s'agit plus d'un signe distinctif que d'une quelconque formule magie. Donc pas d'affolement pour le moment.

Merlin hocha la tête, relativement rassuré par les paroles de Gaius.

Il se demanda pendant quelques instants comment la situation avait pu dégénérer aussi vite. En à peine deux jours il avait remonté le temps, essuyé la colère de Kilgharrah, des soldats avaient été attaqués, et maintenant il y avait cette femme et cette marque sa peau.

Cela commençait à faire beaucoup de choses à gérer. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que tout cela signifiait.

Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de raconter également à Gaius ce qu'il avait fait dans l'antre de cristal, la deuxième chance qu'il avait eue grâce à son père, et le fait que remonter le temps avait très certainement un lien avec tous ces évènements étranges qui s'enchaînaient à Camelot.

Pendant un instant, Merlin eu envie de lui parler de cette fameuse prophétie, et de ce qu'il comptait faire pour l'annuler. Il fallait plus que jamais qu'il s'occupe de Morgane. Mais le passage à l'acte lui semblait extrêmement difficile. Morgane était venue soigner les chevaliers, Morgane était quelqu'un de bien. Serrant les poings, Merlin eu l'horrible sensation d'avoir dressé lui-même ses propres obstacles. Il avait la sensation, encore une fois, que c'était soit le destin qui vous rattrapait, soit la mort.

Avait-il le moindre libre arbitre dans toute cette histoire ?

Mais en voyant l'air grave du médecin, et son inquiétude pour lui qui creusait un peu plus ses rides, Merlin préféra se taire. Il ne voulait pas rajouter un fardeau supplémentaire sur les épaules du vieil homme. Cela devait déjà être assez difficile pour le médecin de supporter une catastrophe ambulante telle que lui.

Merlin s'aperçu alors qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors. Il avait donc passé une bonne partie de la journée inconscient, et pourtant il se sentait horriblement fatigué. Ses courbatures le lançaient de plus en plus, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en songeant à toutes les tâches qui l'attendaient le lendemain.

_ Nous en reparlerons demain, dit Gaius. En attendant, repose-toi. Tu mérites bien un peu de repos après tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

Le sorcier voulu protester, mais il fut pris de cours par un bâillement qui lui décrocha la mâchoire. Il lâcha un rire nerveux, et se coucha sans protester. Il commença à fermer les yeux, quand soudain, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il se releva et interpela son mentor :

_ Gaius, demanda-t-il, est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'impression que … que vous n'aviez pas de contrôle sur votre vie ? Que tout était décidé à votre place, et que quoi que vous fassiez, lutter contre le destin est juste … impossible ?

_ Est-ce que tu me demandes ça à cause de ton propre destin ? l'interrogea le médecin.

_ Entre autres, oui.

Gaius sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis, le regard vague, il se mit à parler :

_ Tu vois mon garçon, destin ou pas, tout est une question de choix dans la vie. Bien sûr, nous ne naissons pas tous dans un château, et nous ne naissons pas tous avec des facultés comme les tiennes. Mais même si, à cause de notre naissance, nous ne traversons pas les mêmes obstacles, nous avons toujours le choix. Nous pouvons toujours choisir entre aider son prochain, ou le laisser pour mort. Entre parler ou se taire, faire ou ne pas faire, croire ou ne pas croire. Nous pouvons même choisir entre vivre et mourir. Et même lorsque nous pensons que nous n'avons qu'une seule route à suivre, et bien ce n'est pas parce que l'on nous indique une façon de faire, ce n'est pas parce qu'on nous laisse penser qu'il n'y a qu'un seul chemin à suivre, que ce qu'on nous raconte est vrai. Parfois, d'autres solutions s'offrent à nous, même si elles sont risquées et qu'elles nous font peur. Il nous faut juste un peu de courage pour tenter le coup.

Merlin avait les larmes aux yeux. Aucun son ne semblait vouloir traverser ses lèvres. Les paroles du vieil homme le touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Alors il adressa un sourire à Gaius, retenant ses larmes, et parvint tout de même à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Le médecin se retira, et quelques minutes plus tard son protégé dormais profondément, un air paisible sur le visage.

Le médecin contempla son fils adoptif quelques instants, puis referma la porte de sa chambre.

Sentant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil, Gaius s'empara d'une chandelle, de ses lunettes, et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Quitte à y passer la nuit entière, il se promis de trouver une piste.

Il partait à la recherche du symbole à l'encre noire.

_X_

Morgane angoissait.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, la peur au ventre, avec la petite fiole pour le sommeil que Gwen lui avait apportée.

La jeune femme avait peur de s'endormir. Cela faisait des mois que ses rêves la hantaient. Des rêves terrifiants, sans queue ni tête, faits de créatures horribles qui la tiraient de son sommeil en hurlant.

Aujourd'hui, quand elle s'était vue dans le miroir, elle avait presque pris peur face aux importantes cernes bleues sous ses yeux. La jeune femme était à bout de forces, et elle était de plus en plus pâle. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas tout simplement en train de perdre l'esprit, à force de se torturer ainsi. La Lady regarda autour d'elle, scrutant chaque recoin de sa chambre, se demandant d'où le danger allait bien pouvoir surgir cette nuit.

_C'est ridicule_, se dit-elle. _Tout se passe dans ma tête, il n'y a jamais rien eu dans ma chambre. J'ai peur de choses qui n'existent pas._

La jeune femme s'en voulait intérieurement d'inquiéter ainsi son entourage. Gwen veillait sur elle constamment, Uther la regardait comme si elle allait se briser à chaque mouvement, et même Arthur ce matin lui avait demandé si elle se sentait bien.

_Je vais parfaitement bien_, se rassura Morgane. _Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, il ne peut rien m'arriver._

Alors, la main tremblante, elle fixa la petite fiole de potion couleur ambrée, et prit une grande inspiration. Elle déboucha la fiole, et la bu d'une traite sans réfléchir. L'habituel goût de miel et de fleurs envahit sa bouche, et elle s'allongea, tirant les couvertures vers elle et fermant les yeux avec appréhension.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

Mais une fois de plus, elle ne fit pas que dormir. Sous ses paupières, ses yeux se mirent à s'agiter, et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée.

Morgane se trouvait à présent dans la forêt. Elle marchait au hasard, soulevant sa robe de chambre pour éviter de la salir. Tout autour d'elle, les arbres noueux et noirs semblaient vouloir l'attraper, c'était comme si la forêt se refermait sur elle.

Elle avançait, pieds nus, sentant le sol froid et la terre meuble, sa respiration formant de petits nuages de buée. Tout semblait si réel …

Peut-être n'était-elle pas en train de rêver, finalement. Peut-être était-elle réveillée ? Peut-être s'était-elle perdue ?

_Comment suis-je arrivée là ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi sombre ?_

N'ayant absolument aucune notion du temps, la pupille du roi marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, ou peut-être pendant quelques minutes. Impossible de savoir. Le temps semblait se compresser et de détendre tout autour d'elle, et elle se mit peu à peu à paniquer. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre où elle se trouvait, et elle avait l'horrible impression de tourner en rond.

Soudain, sortant de nulle part, une silhouette se dressa devant elle. C'était une grande forme longiligne, cachée sous un grand manteau de velours noir.

Elle était apparue brusquement, sans un bruit.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Morgane d'une voix blanche.

Mais la silhouette noire ne répondit pas. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage, caché dans l'ombre.

Morgane eu alors une série de flash. Une série de visions qui la terrifiaient à chaque fois par leur réalisme. Elle vit une créature ailée voler vers Camelot, aussi grande qu'un cheval, et poussant le rugissement d'un lion. Puis elle vit quelqu'un la bousculer au beau milieu d'une fête, et faire une tâche de vin sur sa robe. Elle vit Guenièvre inconsciente, allongée dans un couloir, du sang coulant de son front. Et enfin, elle vit Merlin se tourner vers elle, le regard noir, meurtrier.

Quatre flash, quatre visions qui s'imprimèrent dans son esprit, comme tant d'autres auparavant.

La jeune femme ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le front en sueur. La silhouette noire était toujours devant elle, immobile. Une voix féminine s'adressa alors à elle :

_ L'avenir vous fait peur, Morgane Pendragon ?

La Lady eu le souffle coupé. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle connaître son nom ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, la silhouette s'approcha d'elle avec un rire cruel. Un pas après l'autre, lentement, sournoisement. Mais Morgane refusait de bouger. Bien qu'elle soit tétanisée par la peur, elle devait faire face à son cauchemar. Tout cela n'était pas réel, elle le savait. Elle devait être forte.

_ A votre place, ajouta la femme, je n'aurais pas peur de l'avenir. J'aurais plutôt peur de ce que _vous_, vous êtes capable de faire.

Morgane sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos. Qu'était-elle capable de faire ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Elle allait devenir folle, elle avait besoin de savoir, besoin de réponses, besoin d'aide. Mais elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors, dans un geste désespéré et inconscient, Morgane souleva la capuche de l'étrangère qui se trouvait devant elle.

Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un cri d'horreur.

Elle pensait voir le visage d'une femme. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit sous la capuche, ce fut un coup tranché net de l'inconnue, dont le sang noir se mit à ruisseler le long de ses épaules, puis le long de sa robe blanche en lambeaux.

Morgane se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à s'en arracher la gorge. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, elle voulait la paix, elle voulait …

Puis elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se réveilla dans sa chambre en criant.

Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient, le souffle court, et l'image de cette femme sans tête refusait de sortir de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, elle avait besoin qu'on lui explique enfin ce qui lui arrivait, qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'était pas folle. Qu'elle ne faisait pas qu'imaginer tout cela.

Les quatre flash qu'elle avait eu lui revinrent également en mémoire. La créature ailée, la tâche de vin, Gwen inconsciente, et enfin le regard de Merlin.

Tout cela semblait beaucoup trop réel pour un simple rêve.

Ni une ni deux, toujours tremblante et des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle enfila une veste légère par-dessus sa robe de chambre, et sorti précipitamment en direction des appartements de Gaius. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, dévalant les marches deux à deux, l'esprit en vrac.

Quand elle parvint finalement chez le médecin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la pièce était vide.

Ravalant ses sanglots, serrant ses bras contre elle comme pour se tenir chaud, elle appela d'une voix tremblante :

_ Gaius ? Gaius ? Où êtes-vous ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Le médecin avait dû s'absenter. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand soudain la porte du fond s'ouvrit avec un grincement. C'était Merlin, l'air un peu endormi, qui avait dû l'entendre appeler.

Le jeune homme, surpris de la voir, et surtout inquiété par l'état dans lequel elle était, s'avança vers elle avec méfiance.

_ Dame Morgane, que se passe-t-il ?

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, la jeune femme semblait hésiter à parler. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, elle ne savait plus ce qui était réel ou imaginaire. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à Merlin ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé dans son rêve.

_ J'ai … encore fait un rêve, finit-elle par avouer.

Merlin se braqua immédiatement. Il avait déjà vécu cela. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Les pouvoirs de Morgane étaient en train de se réveiller. Sa mâchoire se serra, il pâli. Par le passé, il avait refusé d'aider la sorcière. Et aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas que faire. Morgane ne pouvait pas être aidée. Elle était sûrement déjà condamnée.

Complètement perdue, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas le changement d'attitude de Merlin à son égard.

_ Cela semblait tellement réel, Merlin. J'ai déjà fait ce genre de rêve auparavant, et à chaque fois …

Ses yeux humides plongèrent dans les siens. Merlin sentit son cœur se briser en la voyant ainsi.

_ … à chaque fois, ils se réalisent, avoua-t-elle avec terreur.

Merlin ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les paroles de Gaius lui revinrent à l'esprit : « _Tout est une question de choix dans la vie. Parler ou se taire, faire ou ne pas faire, croire ou ne pas croire_ ».

Aucun doute, il allait devoir faire un choix.

Morgane, semblant lire dans ses yeux, avança d'un pas.

_ Est-ce que … tu penses … que c'est de la _magie_ ?

Merlin se mit alors à sa place. Uther l'avait élevée dans la peur de la magie, et voilà qu'elle pensait qu'en être victime. Morgane allait commencer à avoir peur d'elle-même, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Le sorcier voulait l'aider, mais il ne savait que trop bien ce que ses pouvoirs allaient l'amener à faire.

Il savait que la haine d'Uther pour la magie allait provoquer un sentiment de dégoût chez la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle allait se tourner vers des forces obscures, pour assouvir sa vengeance. Pour détrôner Uther, puis Arthur. Pour dresser une armée contre Camelot, et les mener à leur perte.

Parce que tel était son destin.

Merlin avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois. Il lui avait laissé une chance. Il n'aurait pas dû.

_ Je t'en supplie, Merlin, ajouta la sorcière. J'ai juste besoin d'entre quelqu'un le dire, pour être sûre que je ne suis pas en train de l'imaginer … j'ai l'impression d'être folle …

Alors, le jeune sorcier se fit aussi froid que possible. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Morgane. Il savait que pour mettre fin à la prophétie, comme le lui avait dit Gaius, il allait devoir faire un choix.

Parler ou se taire, faire ou ne pas faire, croire ou ne pas croire.

Cette fois-ci, Merlin savait ce qu'il allait faire.

_ Je ne peux rien pour vous, Morgane.

La jeune femme, recula encore. Elle venait de s'ouvrir à lui, de montrer sa plus grande faiblesse, et voilà que Merlin la renvoyait chez elle comme une gamine capricieuse. Une fois de plus, on ne la comprenait pas. Morgane sembla se briser un peu plus, puis détourna le regard. Elle lui lança un ultime regard, fit volte-face, et disparu.

Constatant ce qu'il avait fait, Merlin sentit son cœur se serrer. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi froid ? Depuis quand avait-il accepté de laisser souffrir ainsi ses amis ? Depuis quand était-il aussi … calculateur ?

Tout cela, c'était depuis la mort d'Arthur. Depuis qu'il avait échoué. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

A présent, Merlin devait agir. Il devait tuer Morgane.


	7. Chapitre 6 - La noirceur de son cœur

**Chapitre 6 – La noirceur de son cœur**

Ce matin, le soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez, diffusant ses faisceaux de lumière chaude et dorée entre les branches noueuses des arbres. Le monde semblait apaisé, et rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

Au cœur de la forêt, une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, le nez un peu rougis par le froid, avançait en chantonnant.

Elle s'était levée tôt, comme tous habitants de son petit village, et s'était rendue en forêt à la demande de sa mère. Elle devait ramasser un peu de bois pour la cuisine, mais la fillette savait pertinemment que ce ne serait que le début d'une liste très longue de tâches à effectuer. Et c'était pourquoi, dans toute son innocence, elle chantait au milieu des bois, inconsciente du danger qui la guettait.

La fillette marcha ainsi plusieurs minutes. Puis soudain, un craquement.

Elle sursauta, scrutant la forêt des yeux, mais elle ne voyait rien. Le souffle court, elle sentit la panique monter en elle. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Des brigands ? Une bête sauvage ? Ou son crétin de petit frère qui lui faisait une farce ?

_ Hassan ?! C'est toi ?

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit d'autres craquements derrière elle. La jeune fille fit volte-face, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Cette … chose … faisait le double de sa taille. La bête avait un corps de lion, une queue de serpent, et une tête d'aigle dont le regard brillait d'une lueur menaçante.

C'était un griffon.

Ne parvenant ni à respirer, ni à bouger, la fillette se mit à trembler de peur.

C'est alors que la créature poussa un rugissement qui déchira le ciel, et la fillette se mit à hurler.

_X_

Au même instant, plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres plus loin, Merlin se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait le front en sueur, et il sentait comme une source de chaleur irradier depuis le centre de son torse vers le reste de son corps. Cela le démangeait tellement qu'il avait envie de s'arracher la peau. Il ouvrit précipitamment sa chemise, jetant un œil sur le sablier dans un cercle qui y était inscrit. Mais contre toute attente et à sa grande stupeur, le symbole n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Si on omettait la douleur qu'il provoquait chez le jeune sorcier en cet instant même.

Merlin sentit alors une autre émotion se rajouter à sa douleur. Son instinct, celui qui nous poussait tous à survivre, lui envoyait comme un signal d'alarme. Il avait un sentiment de _danger_. Comme si quelque chose était en train de le menacer, ou de le surveiller, il ne savait pas trop. Le jeune sorcier était bien incapable d'expliquer d'où pouvait bien venir ce sentiment, mais il était si intense qu'il lui nouait terriblement les tripes.

Ne sachant que faire, Merlin s'apprêtait à appeler Gaius quand brusquement la douleur cessa, et la sensation de chaleur qui l'avait envahi disparu.

Complètement déboussolé par cet ascenseur émotionnel dès le petit matin, et ne sachant pas ce que cela pouvait signifier, il se passa les mains sur le visage. Il fallait non seulement qu'il s'occupe de Morgane, mais en plus qu'il trouve des réponses à toutes les questions qui fusaient dans son esprit.

Que voulait dire ce symbole ? Pourquoi sentait-il cette chaleur quand le symbole … se réveillait ? Qui était cette femme qui avait attaqué les soldats dans les bois ? Que voulait-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-il pu la voir ? Pourquoi le symbole sur sa peau était-il apparu à son contact ?

Refusant de rester dans le flou le plus complet, celui qu'on appelait Emrys se pencha sous son lit, et en sorti son grimoire de magie. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur la couverture en cuir, et ouvrit délicatement la première page. Il se plongea alors dans ces formules qu'il avait lues maintes et maintes fois. Ce livre était un véritable trésor, son bien le plus précieux. Il décrivait avec une incroyable précision de nombreuses formules et rituels pour créer des illusions, pour tromper quelqu'un, pour métamorphoser des objets ou des gens, pour avoir des récoltes abondantes ou pour maudire une personne ou un endroit. Puis dans une autre partie étaient abordés les symboles de l'ancienne religion.

Merlin scruta chacun de ces symboles, à la recherche de celui qui l'intéressait. Mais il eut beau fixer chaque centimètre carré de ces pages, il n'y avait aucune trace du symbole sur son torse. Comme s'il n'existait pas.

Poussant un soupir de frustration, le jeune sorcier s'apprêtait à refermer son livre quand son regard fut attiré par un chapitre qu'il n'avait jamais osé lire.

Il s'intitulait « Poisons et sorts mortels ».

Merlin avait toujours refusé de tuer quelqu'un. Même quand il utilisait sa magie pour se défendre, il ne faisait qu'assommer ses ennemis ou les envoyer au loin. Il arrivait bien sûr qu'il les envoie balader tellement violemment que ses ennemis se brisaient la nuque en retombant. Mais ce n'était jamais, au grand jamais, son objectif.

Seulement voilà, le temps change les gens.

Et il avait une sorcière à tuer.

La main un peu tremblante, Merlin tourna les pages une à une. Certains sortilèges provoquaient une mort atroce, certains torturaient la cible avant de la laisser mourir. En voyant la description de certains sortilèges, le jeune homme fut prit de nausée. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'utiliser de telles horreurs. Cela faisait appel à une magie tellement sombre, qu'il doutait de pouvoir faire marche arrière si jamais il s'en servait.

C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta sur un sortilège plus … doux. Un sort à jeter sur la nourriture, qui provoquait un sommeil profond, proche du comas, dont on ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Il lut à voix basse la formule, comme pour se l'approprier :

_ _Quies somnus mortes …_

Par tous les saints, mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?!

Réalisant à quel point il était tombé bas, Merlin ferma les yeux. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait voulu être un meurtrier. Et anticiper ses actions, réfléchir à la meilleure façon de tuer Morgane, lui donnait l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux que tous ceux qu'il avait affronté jusqu'alors.

_ Merlin ! Debout jeune homme, nous avons du travail !

Ce fut avec ces paroles « réconfortantes et pleines d'amour » que Gaius débarqua dans sa chambre, faisant sursauter le sorcier qui referma son livre précipitamment. Même si c'était le médecin en personne qui lui avait fournit le livre, il savait que le vieil homme n'aimait pas quand Merlin faisait appel à la magie pour des raisons qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Merlin s'apprêtait à se justifier, quand il remarqua que le médecin avait des tâches d'encre imprimées au visage, les cheveux en bataille, et que sa veste était mise à l'envers.

Merlin ne put retenir un rire. Nul doute qu'il avait dû s'endormir sur ses notes d'encre fraiche en plein milieu de la nuit. Ajoutez à cela des cheveux complètement en pétard, et vous obtenez un Gaius qui a passé sa nuit complète à la bibliothèque, au point de s'endormir là-bas.

_ Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le médecin en jetant un œil à son grimoire.

_ Non, rien du tout, avoua le sorcier. Et vous ?

_ Rien non plus de mon côté, avoua Gaius avec dépit. Et je dois avouer que je me suis endormi avant même d'avoir terminé mes recherches …

_ Ah bon ? s'étonna le sorcier d'un air espiègle. Ce doit être normal, vu votre âge.

Gaius prit un air vexé. Oups, il avait fait une boulette.

_ Enfin Merlin, je ne suis plus tout jeune mais je tiens encore la route !

_ Oui, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

_ Et si je m'endors c'est parce que je me lève tôt pour faire des recherches pour toi, pendant que tu fais la grasse matinée ! Alors debout et que ça saute, nous avons du travail !

Merlin s'étonnait de cette réaction. Il ne pensait pas que l'âge pouvait être un sujet sensible chez Gaius. Le médecin de la cour, vexé, s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais Merlin l'arrêta en lui indiquant sa joue.

_ Hum, Gaius … vous avez un petit quelque chose sur le visage …

Surpris, Gaius se frotta la joue pour faire partir les tâches, mais cela eu pour effet d'étaler encore plus ladite tâche, qui recouvrait à présent la moitié de son visage. Merlin se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et s'habilla en toute vitesse pour rejoindre son ami à la bibliothèque.

_X_

Rien.

Ils ne trouvaient rien.

Merlin et Gaius avaient passé la journée plongés dans les livres, devant parfois s'arrêter pour soigner Messire Hadrian ou pour répondre aux besoins princiers d'Arthur.

Uther leur fit une visite éclair pour prendre des nouvelles de son chevalier, mais celui-ci allait de plus en plus mal. Il se mettait à délirer pendant son sommeil, et ses plaies avaient du mal à cicatriser. Mais ce n'était pas la seule nouvelle qu'avait apporté le roi. On venait d'apprendre que plusieurs villages avaient été mit à feu et à sang, par une créature ailée à tête d'aigle.

_ C'est un griffon, avait expliqué Gaius. Ils sont très rares, et se nourrissent de chair humaine. Je pensais que leur espèce était éteinte, cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'on n'avait pas recensé l'une de leurs attaques. Et il faut ajouter qu'il est presque impossible de les tuer, les épées n'ont aucun effet sur eux car leur peau est trop épaisse.

_ Je refuse de laisser une telle créature sur mes terres ! avait proclamé le roi, emporté par sa haine de la magie. Je vais immédiatement envoyer une patrouille pour nous en débarrasser !

_ Bien, sire, avait dit le médecin.

Face à cette nouvelle, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un détail. Si le griffon tuait pour se nourrir, il n'aurait fait que quelques victimes. Mais là, on parlait d'un village entier. Peut-être bien que cette bête ne cherchait pas à manger, mais bel et bien à _tuer_ … et il fallait rajouter à cette histoire l'attaque visant les chevaliers de Camelot.

C'était comme si les forces magiques autour de Camelot se réveillaient. Et Merlin avait l'étrange impression que c'était à cause de lui.

Toujours était-il que, plusieurs heures après que la nuit soit tombée, Merlin et Gaius n'avaient toujours rien trouvé sur le symbole sur son torse.

_ Ça ne sert à rien ! s'exclama Merlin sous le coup de la colère. Nos recherches ne mènent nulle part !

Toutes ces interrogations l'avaient travaillé toute la journée. Et ne parvenir à rien le mettait hors de lui. D'autant plus que le visage de Morgane, complètement déboussolée par ses pouvoirs, ne cessait de le hanter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse attendrir, mais il n'y pouvait rien. On parlait d'un être humain. Un être humain complètement apeuré.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse mon garçon ? Je t'ai rarement vu dans un tel état, sauf quand Arthur te demande de nettoyer les écuries …

Cette remarque ne provoqua pas le moindre sourire chez le jeune homme. Pendant un instant, Merlin fut tenté de tout raconter à Gaius. Le médecin, en plus de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, était toujours de bon conseil. Merlin voulait lui raconter la deuxième chance qui lui avait été donnée, et ce qu'il comptait faire de Morgane. Il voulait lui raconter qu'il devait la tuer, qu'elle allait causer la mort d'Arthur, qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais qu'il avait peur d'avoir son sang sur les mains.

Mais Merlin n'en fit rien.

Il savait que parfois, il fallait mieux garder certaines choses secrètes, pour ne mettre en danger que lui. Parce que s'il avouait son plan à Gaius, alors cela ferait de lui un complice de meurtre.

Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

_ Tout va bien Gaius, je suis juste fatigué.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu le moins du monde.

_ Pas avec moi, Merlin. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait moi-même.

Le sorcier poussa un soupir.

_ C'est ce symbole qui m'inquiète, mentit-il à moitié. S'il est gravé sur ma peau, c'est forcément pour une raison. Et quelque chose me dit que cette raison sera mauvaise. Peut-être même que je pourrais nuire à la vie d'Arthur à cause de cela …

Le médecin posa un main sur son épaule.

_ Merlin, tu te fais trop de soucis. Ne va pas croire que tu pourrais être une menace pour qui que ce soit. Je vois bien comment tu es, tu es toujours prêt à te sacrifier et à prendre des risques pour sauver quelqu'un. Tu crois en la bonté de l'être humain, et c'est cela qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bien.

Si seulement Gaius savait à quel point il était loin de la réalité …

Soudain, le médecin se frappa le front, pensant brusquement à quelque chose.

_ Par ma barbe, j'ai complètement oublié d'apporter ses potions à Morgane ! La pauvre enfant ne peut pas dormir sans elles !

Voyant Gaius se diriger vers l'étagère, et saisir l'une des potions qui y était disposée, Merlin eut alors une idée. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

_ Laissez, Gaius. Je vais lui apporter moi-même, ça me permettra de me dégourdir les jambes.

Le médecin lui tendit la petite flaque de potion sans se poser plus de questions.

Merlin quitta alors les appartement du médecin d'un pas déterminé, pour se rendre vers ceux de Morgane. Tout en marchant, il contemplait les reflets dorés de la potion. Il ne fallait pas qu'il recule. Il devait faire son devoir, envers Arthur et envers Camelot.

Oui, Merlin était vraiment prêt à tout pour protéger ce crétin de futur roi, qui n'avait aucune idée de tous les sacrifices que l'on faisait pour lui.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de Morgane, il contempla une dernière fois la potion de sommeil. Merlin avait du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment en train de faire cela …

Prenant un grande inspiration, il murmura après s'être assuré qu'il était seul :

_ _Quies Somnus Mortes_ …

La petite fiole s'illumina pendant un bref instant, puis repris sa couleur originelle. Merlin déboucha le flacon, et constata que l'on ne sentait rien.

Le sortilège était invisible et inodore … pour un sommeil profond menant à la mort.

Dans ces moments-là, Merlin avait presque peur de ses propres pouvoirs. Et dire que Gaius lui avait dit qu'il voyait toujours le bon chez les gens … mais qu'était-il en train de devenir ?

Il finit par toquer doucement à la porte, et ce fut Morgane en personne qui lui ouvrit. Merlin fut un peu surpris, car il s'attendait à voir Guenièvre et à s'éclipser le plus vite possible. Mais là, voir sa victime dans le blanc des yeux juste avant de lui donner son poison, noua la gorge du jeune sorcier. Il avait presque envie de pleurer tellement il se dégoûtait.

_ Dame Morgane … votre potion … parvint-il à bégayer.

Elle avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle venait de pleurer. Et elle était si pâle qu'elle faisait presque peur.

_ Merci, Merlin, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour, mais Morgane le retint par le bras, plongeant son regard bleu-émeraude dans le sien. Merlin sentit son cœur s'emballer, le contact de sa peau douce sur son bras lui donnait des frissons. Et étrangement, la seule pensée cohérente qu'il réussit à formuler concernait sa beauté. Morgane était belle, _vraiment_ belle. Mais pas seulement physiquement. Il y avait une sorte de bonté et de candeur qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Et c'était cela, plus que tout, qui mettait Merlin mal à l'aise.

Il eut alors un flash de la façon dont sa relation avec la Lady avait débuté. Il devait se l'avouer, il avait eu un faible pour elle pendant quelques temps. Cela avait finit par passer, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde et que, de toute façon, il était trop occupé à sauver les fesses d'Arthur.

Mais oui, il avait eu le béguin pour elle, avant qu'elle ne change. Avant qu'il ne la laisse à son sort.

Il eut alors un second flash, celui du moment où, dans une autre vie, il avait transpercé Morgane avec Excalibur. Il se souvenait de son dernier souffle, du vide dans ses yeux.

Morgane était condamnée, et elle ne le savait même pas.

Revenant à la réalité, le sorcier écouta ce que la future sorcière avait à lui dire.

_ Dit-moi Merlin, comment se portent les chevaliers ? C'est terrible ce qui leur est arrivé, et on dit qu'un griffon a attaqué un petit village ce matin … un village entier …

Merlin déglutit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse preuve d'empathie juste devant lui, quelques instants avant sa mort, histoire de lui donner encore plus de regrets ?

_ Ils vont bien, répondit-il sèchement. Messire Leon, Perceval et les autres se remettent vite, mais Messire Hadrian est encore en danger.

_ Je vois …

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Morgane ne lâchait toujours pas son bras, le regard dans le vide.

_ Et … à propos d'hier soir …

Merlin déglutit à nouveau.

_ … Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, ajouta la Dame. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, mais je vais mieux maintenant.

Mais oui mais bien sur … avec cet air fatigué, la Lady ne trompait personne.

_ D'accord, dit Merlin en dégageant son bras. Officiellement, il ne s'est rien passé.

Dame Morgane lui lança un regard reconnaissant, pris délicatement sa potion, et ferma la porte dans un grincement.

Merlin fit immédiatement demi-tour. Il devait partir, et vite. Il devait rentrer dans sa chambre, ne penser à rien, et surtout lutter contre son instinct qui lui disait d'aller la sauver. Il mourrait d'envie de faire irruption dans sa chambre pour lui arracher la potion empoisonnée des mains.

Mais au lieu de cela, Merlin rentra en trombe chez Gaius. Il ne le regarda même pas, prétextant qu'il était fatigué, laissant le vieil homme à ses recherches. Qui, de Morgane ou de lui, avait le cœur de plus noir à présent ? Qui était le véritable monstre ?

Et tandis que le sorcier luttait avec sa conscience, à l'autre bout du château, Morgane ne se doutait de rien.

Comment pouvait-elle imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que Merlin puisse s'en prendre à elle ? Comment quelqu'un comme lui, d'aussi gentil, pouvait tuer quelqu'un ?

Alors la Dame, comme d'habitude, brossa ses longs cheveux couleur d'encre. Puis, toujours aussi angoissée à l'idée de s'endormir, elle se dirigea vers son lit avec la petite fiole.

Pendant un instant, elle hésita à la boire.

Elle savait pertinemment que les potions de Gaius n'avaient aucun effet sur elle, alors à quoi bon ? Quitte à faire des cauchemars, autant éviter d'ingurgiter tout et n'importe quoi. Mais la pupille du roi, plus par habitude que par nécessité, déboucha la fiole et la bu d'une traite.

Elle ne remarqua aucune différence de goût.

C'était encore et toujours le même goût de miel et de fleurs.

Mais cette fois-ci … l'effet fut différent. A peine eut-elle bu le mélange, qu'elle sentit le monde se mettre à tourner autour d'elle. Prise de vertiges, la jeune femme se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, et se dirigea en chancelant vers son lit dans une vaine tentative de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Une brève pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Du poison.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait bu du poison.

Mais qui ? Pourquoi ?

Morgane ne pouvait pas lutter. Elle se mit à trembler, cédant à la panique, sentant son souffle se faire plus court au point de pouvoir à peine respirer. Elle et sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes, et sa langue devenir pâteuse.

Privée d'oxygène, sentant le monde tanguer toujours plus autour d'elle, elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide. Mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir franchir ses lèvres.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, ou même de dire le moindre mot, la Dame s'effondra sur son lit. Elle ne fit pas un bruit, ses long cheveux ondulés faisant comme une couronne d'ébène autour de son visage.

Morgane se sentit alors sombrer dans un puits sans fond, et tout devint noir.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Le moindre mal

**Chapitre 7 – Le moindre mal**

Ce matin, le château fut réveillé par un cri d'horreur.

Guenièvre venait de découvrir Morgane. La jeune femme avait compris en un clin d'œil que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa maîtresse semblait dormir, mais elle était d'une pâleur extrême, et refusait de se réveiller. S'il n'y avait pas le souffle léger de sa respiration pour la rassurer, la servante aurait presque pu croire que … que …

Non, elle refusait d'y penser.

Refusant de céder à la panique, elle était immédiatement allé chercher Gaius, qui se rendit sans plus attendre dans les appartements de Morgane. Merlin, le visage sombre, l'avait suivi sans un bruit.

Tout le monde s'était précipité à son chevet. Gaius l'examinait avec concentration, Uther lui tenait la main, les larmes aux yeux et l'air plus vulnérable que jamais. Gwen s'était posée dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux plein de larmes, retenant ses sanglots, tandis qu'Arthur restait immobile. Le jeune prince semblait incapable de réagir, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, incapable de consoler son père et impuissant face à la douleur de Guenièvre.

Merlin, quand à lui, observait la scène avec froideur.

Il s'était tapis dans l'ombre, le regard noir, contemplant la corps inanimé de Morgane.

On aurait pu le croire insensible, mais de temps en temps ses mains étaient prises d'un léger tremblement, qui trahissait son conflit intérieur.

_ Alors Gaius, quel est votre verdict ? demanda le roi, la gorge nouée.

En fait, il n'y avait que pour Morgane et pour son fils, qu'Uther, d'habitude si impassible et froid, retrouvait un semblant d'humanité.

_ J'ai déjà été confronté à ce genre de cas, dit le médecin d'un ton calme. Il arrive parfois qu'après un accident ou un choc grave, certaines personnes tombent dans un sommeil dont personne ne peut les réveiller. C'est … un comas. Bien sûr, il arrive parfois que ces personnes se réveillent, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas …

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la salle sembla devenir plus sombre, et Guenièvre ne put retenir un sanglot déchirant, qui transperça le silence de la pièce.

Uther, après avoir repris son souffle et retenu ses larmes, répliqua d'un ton sec :

_ Mais Morgane n'a pas subi le moindre choc à ma connaissance ! Ni le moindre accident ! Elle était en parfaite santé hier soir !

Gaius dégluti. Il redoutait la portée de ses paroles, mais il se devait d'être honnête. En tant que médecin, mais aussi en tant qu'ami, il ne pouvait pas mentir plus longtemps au roi.

_ En effet sire, dit-il avec le ton le plus calme possible. Mais quelque chose me laisse penser qu'il ne s'agit pas exactement de cela. Son souffle est extrêmement faible, et la pâleur de son visage …

Le médecin ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il n'osait pas avouer que, un comas tel que le sien, sortant de nulle part … ne pouvait pas être naturel. Le médecin en était convaincu.

_ Parlez Gaius pour l'amour du ciel ! explosa Uther.

Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller de rage.

_ Sire, à mon humble avis, quelqu'un a eu recours à la magie pour en atteindre à la vie de Dame Morgane.

Un ange passa.

_ Vous en êtes certain ? murmura Uther avec un regard noir.

_ Je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude, mais c'est une éventualité à prendre en compte. Votre pupille était en bonne santé, et un comas aussi soudain peut sembler suspect. Mais il faudrait que j'approfondisse mon analyse pour en être certain …

Mais il était trop tard. Dès qu'il entendait le mot « magie », Uther devenait sourd.

_ D'abord mes chevaliers, puis mes villages, et ensuite ma pupille … Les sorciers veulent s'en prendre à Camelot, et à moi. Je les tuerai, déclara Uther. Je les tuerai tous ! Je vais tous les faire brûler !

Il avait dit cela sur un ton si calme et froid, que Merlin en eut des frissons. Sans un mot de plus, le roi déposa un baiser sur le front de Morgane, déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux, et sorti de la pièce en faisant voler sa cape pourpe.

Guenièvre, ne pouvant plus supporter cette scène sans perdre la face, sorti de la pièce, bientôt suivie par Arthur.

Ne restaient plus que Merlin et le médecin. Réalisant cela, le jeune sorcier sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Gaius allait-il comprendre ce qu'il avait fait ? Allait-il … le dénoncer ? Au fond de lui Merlin en doutait, mais son stress le faisait penser différemment. Il passait sans cesse du chaud au froid, et évitait le corps inanimé de Morgane du regard. Il ne voulait pas, il ne _pouvait pas_ la voir.

_ Merlin !

Le jeune homme sursauta.

_ Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

_ Hum, oui … oui je vous écoute Gaius.

_ Je te demandais si tout allait bien, mais je pense avoir ma réponse.

Le médecin quitta le chevet de la Dame, et se dirigea vers son protégé. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et sans savoir pourquoi Merlin eu l'impression qu'il pouvait lire à travers son âme.

_ Est-ce que tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose quand tu es allé porter son médicament hier soir ? Est-ce que Morgane te semblait dans son état normal ?

_ Oui … oui elle allait bien.

Gaius le scruta encore quelques instants, puis se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

_ Je vais rester à son chevet aujourd'hui, dit-il. Tu devrais aller voir Arthur, je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de toi.

Sans un mot de plus, Merlin se précipita hors de la pièce. Il voulait oublier, il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait s'empêcher d'intervenir. Pendant trop longtemps il avait ignoré les conseils du Grand Dragon, et cela l'avait mené à sa perte. Alors il ne devait pas céder.

En sortant de la pièce, il aperçu au loin Guenièvre et Arthur qui discutaient à voix basse. La servante avait un air dévasté, et Arthur semblait tenter de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il posa une main sur son épaule, l'air tout aussi triste qu'elle. Mais Guenièvre ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle se contenta alors de reculer, cachant ses larmes, s'éloignant peu à peu du prince. Arthur la regarda alors partir, de nouveau impuissant, se frottant les yeux avec énergie pour se retenir de pleurer.

Merlin, n'ayant pas la force de faire face à Arthur, fit un détour afin de ne pas le croiser.

Quand il parvint finalement chez Gaius, le sorcier tenta de reprendre son calme tant bien que mal.

Il avait des sueurs froides, et tremblait de tout son être. L'image de Morgane inanimée sur son lit, ses longs cheveux faisant une couronne autour de son visage, le hantait. C'était comme si cette scène était imprimée dans ses pupilles, et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

Merlin aperçut alors le chevalier, qui était toujours souffrant, et semblait toujours inconscient sur le lit de fortune dans lequel Gaius l'avait installé. Instinctivement, le jeune sorcier se rendit à son chevet. Il avait besoin de s'occuper de quelqu'un, de faire quelque chose d'utile, de penser à autre chose.

Il remplit un bassine d'eau, y trempa un linge humide, et l'appliqua soigneusement sur le front du chevalier. L'homme était brûlant de fièvre.

Il n'en avait sûrement plus pour très longtemps.

Bien malgré lui, Merlin sentit ses pensées se mettre à divaguer. Il se sentait pris au piège. Tiraillé entre le mal qu'il faisait s'il agissait, et le mal qu'il allait faire s'il n'agissait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était juste ou non, et pendant un moment il aurait presque souhaité avoir des dons de voyance comme Morgane. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une vision de l'avenir, pour savoir s'il prenait le bon choix. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, quoi qu'il fasse, il prenait la mauvaise décision.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il reflet de son visage, qu'il venait d'apercevoir au fond de la bassine d'eau, lui avait glacé le sang. Il se voyait pour la première fois depuis son retour. Ses traits étaient plus jeunes, moins marqués par la vie, moins sombres. C'était lui, et pourtant il avait en face de lui quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un qui allait devenir un meurtrier.

« _Est-ce que … je vais pouvoir me regarder dans une glace quand ce sera fait ? Est-ce que je pourrais affronter le regard de Gaius quand Morgane sera morte ?_ »

Qu'était-il en train de devenir ? Comment la guerre avait-elle pu le changer à ce point ?

Pris d'un élan de colère, Merlin envoya valser la bassine qui se brisa au sol, et dont l'eau se répandit dans toute la pièce. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tremblant comme une feuille.

Il devait rester fort, il fallait qu'il le fasse, il fallait …

_ Tout va bien mon garçon ?

Cette voix douce venait de surgir de nulle part. Mais Merlin n'avait qu'une envie : qu'on le laisse seul.

_ Oui tout va bien.

C'était Gaius qui avait vu la scène. Il jeta un œil sur la bassine cassée, puis sur son jeune protégé. Lentement, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'enfuie, le médecin s'approcha de lui. Il prit une chaise et se mit face au jeune homme, toujours penché en deux, la tête entre ses mains.

_ Tu sais Merlin, c'est normal de te sentir comme ça. Nous sommes tous affectés par ce qui arrive à Morgane. C'est terrible de faire une chose pareille à une femme si innocente …

_ Vous pensez vraiment que la magie est à l'origine de tout cela ? Ou est-ce que vous avez dit ça pour donner une explication à Uther ? demanda Merlin d'un ton sec, toujours replié sur lui-même.

_ Non, je n'ai pas dit cela à la légère. Je pense qu'on a utilisé une magie très puissante pour mettre Morgane dans cet état. Uther s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis, et s'en prendre à sa pupille est le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre. Je te l'ai dit, la magie est comme une arme. Tout dépend des mains dans lesquelles elle se trouve. Et en jouant avec la magie de cette façon, ceux qui ont fait cela noircissent leur cœur. Utiliser la magie pour tuer ne mène jamais nulle part.

Merlin se mit alors à trembler encore plus. Il mourrait d'envie de parler, de se confier, de vider son sac. Le sorcier avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il tenta de se contenir, luttant contre lui-même pour savoir s'il devait ou non se confier à Gaius.

Puis, dans un souffle, il lassa échapper deux petits mots.

_ C'était moi.

Gaius, surpris, ne compris pas tout de suite.

_ Comment ça « c'était toi » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Morgane. C'était moi. C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Gaius le regarda comme s'il le redécouvrait. Comme si c'était un autre homme qui se tenait devant lui. Merlin, qui avait caché son visage jusque-là, releva alors la tête. Il avait un regard si bouleversé, rempli d'une telle tempête d'émotions que Gaius sentit son cœur se déchirer de le voir ainsi.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, Merlin ? s'exclama Gaius, sidéré. Cela n'a aucun sens !

Le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gaius n'allait pas directement prévenir Uther, pourquoi il ne le secouait pas en lui hurlant de guérir Morgane, pourquoi il ne le regardait pas comme un monstre. En fait, Gaius voulait juste comprendre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer par plaisir, et cette attitude fut comme un déclic qui permis à Merlin de délier sa langue.

_ J'ai lancé un sortilège sur sa potion. C'est le Grand Dragon qui m'a dit de le faire, et j'y suis obligé. Parce que si je ne le fais pas, Morgane va voir ses pouvoirs se révéler, et elle finira par tuer Arthur.

Gaius ne réagit pas, semblant digérer l'information pendant quelques secondes.

_ Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Tu ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, sauf si tes pouvoirs dépassent tout ce que j'avais imaginé …

_ Vous vous trompez, Gaius. Je peux prévenir l'avenir, parce que je l'ai déjà vécu.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas, le médecin haussa un sourcil, et interrogea Merlin du regard. Alors le jeune sorcier lui expliqua tout. Qu'il avait utilisé l'antre de cristal pour revenir en arrière, que le fait de laisser la vie sauve à Morgane avait poussé la prophétie à se réaliser. Et qu'il devait agir, pour changer le cours de l'histoire. Gaius l'écouta parler ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit de Merlin, il disait tout sans filtre, sans tabou. Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin d'avoir un soutien.

_ … et c'est pour cela que je me suis juré de tuer Morgane. Je n'ai pas le choix : dans tous les cas j'aurais du sang sur les mains. Si je ne la tue pas, ce sera le sang d'Arthur. Et si je la tue, c'est son sang, ainsi que la culpabilité qui vont me ronger toute ma vie. Dans tous les cas, je deviens un meurtrier. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis qu'il n'y a pas de solution. J'ai l'impression de devenir complètement fou, je n'arrive plus à savoir ce qui fait partie du passé ou de l'avenir, et parfois je me demande même si je ne suis pas en plein rêve, ou en plein délire ! C'est complètement fou ce qu'il se passe !

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, répéta Merlin. Mon destin est de protéger Arthur, pour qu'il devienne le plus grand roi que Camelot ait connu. Et pour le protéger, je _dois_ la tuer. Mais j'ai peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir me regarder dans une glace. Ce n'est pas comme cela que je pensais utiliser mes pouvoirs, ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez appris. Mais j'ai l'impression que dans tous les cas, quand j'essaye de faire le moins de mal possible, il finit toujours par me rattraper. Et j'ai l'impression … ou plutôt j'ai peur que … que si je me mets à tuer … je finisse par devenir un monstre.

Gaius posa alors un main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Merlin : tu n'es pas, et tu ne seras _jamais_ un monstre. Et ce, pour une raison très simple : ta culpabilité. Tu sais que ce que tu fais est mal, tu détestes ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu ne le fais pas par vengeance, malgré tout ce que tu as pu voir, malgré toutes les années que tu as vécues. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est trouver le juste milieu. Trouver le moindre mal.

Merlin hocha la tête.

_ Est-ce que vous allez me dénoncer à Uther ?

Un autre silence s'installa. Merlin pouvait voir que le médecin était partagé entre sa loyauté sans faille envers le roi, et son amour pour lui.

_ Non, finit-il par dire. Je ne dirai rien.

Le jeune sorcier sentit un poids se retirer de ses épaules, mais ses doutes n'étaient pas apaisés.

_ Gaius … est-ce que vous pensez que je prends la bonne décision ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir une autre solution ?

Le médecin sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Beaucoup trop d'informations se mélangeaient dans son esprit, et il se dit que décidément, la vie de Merlin n'était pas de tout repos.

_ Répète-moi ce que t'as dit ton père dans l'antre de cristal ?

Surpris, Merlin réfléchit quelques instants, puis répéta approximativement :

_ Il m'a dit que mes pouvoirs étaient plus puissants que je ne le croyais, que j'avais la capacité d'annuler la prophétie parce que cette prophétie était née de la magie, et que j'étais la magie elle-même.

_ Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu m'as dit.

Merlin ne comprenait pas.

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit ces paroles-là la première fois, expliqua Gaius. Ton père t'a dit que tu pouvais _modifier_ la prophétie, pas l'annuler.

_ La modifier ? Mais comment ? Si Morgane s'en sort, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais changer les choses ! En tuant Mordred, tout en laissant la vie sauve à Morgane ? En les enfermant tous les deux dans une grotte ? En les transformant en chat pour qu'ils passent leur vie à ronronner au soleil ?!

Gaius leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

_ Je ne pensais pas à cela. Mais tu me dis que tout le monde, moi y compris, t'a conseillé la première fois de laisser la vie sauve à Morgane, ce qui n'a pas marché. On t'a aussi dit qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne connaisse pas ses pouvoirs, qu'elle n'apprenne pas à les maîtriser. Mais elle a fini par se tourner vers les mauvaises personnes à cause de cela. En fait, tu n'as fait que suivre les conseils des autres et cela n'a mené à rien. Mais et si pour une fois tu écoutais ton instinct ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, spontanément, si personne ne t'avait donné de conseils ?

Merlin sembla réfléchir.

_ Je pense que je l'aurais aidée …

Il médita quelques instants sur cette hypothèse. Puis il se ravisa.

_ Non, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. J'ai déjà essayé de l'aider par le passé. Je l'avais mise en contact avec des druides pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, et pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur de ses pouvoirs. Mais cela n'a servi à rien, cela n'a fait que retarder les choses.

_ TU AS FAIS QUOI ?!

Gaius manqua de s'étrangler en entendant une telle chose.

_ Mais tu es complètement inconscient ! s'exclama-t-il. Uther a dû lancer tout le monde à sa recherche !

_ Hum, oui … en effet …

Merlin se sentit mal. Il réalisait maintenant que pendant ses jeunes années, il avait parfois (souvent) été beaucoup trop stupide et idéaliste, sans réaliser toutes les conséquences de ses actes.

Soudain, le soldat derrière eux émit un gémissement. Les deux hommes sursautèrent, interrompus dans leur conversation, et réagirent immédiatement en se plaçant à son chevet.

Le chevalier était brûlant. Il transpirait plus que jamais, et secouait la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il luttait intérieurement contre quelque chose. Gaius commença à l'examiner, quand il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_ Messire Hadrian ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Sa respiration était saccadée, sifflante. Ignorant complètement Gaius, le chevalier tourna lentement la tête vers Merlin, le fixant avec intensité.

Il resta ainsi quelques instants, mettant le jeune sorcier mal à l'aise.

_ Meurt … murmura-t-il.

Et soudain, Hadrian se précipita sur Merlin, l'attrapa à la gorge et tomba au sol avec lui. Penché au-dessus de lui, il serrait son coup de toutes ses forces, broyant sa nuque et ses vertèbres. Merlin sentit une horrible pression appuyer sur sa trachée, ce qui le mit dans un état de panique sans pareil. Il frappait Hadrian de toutes ses forces, lui donnant des claques, des coups de pieds, tentant de dégager ses mains sur sa gorge. Mais en vain.

_ Meurt, Emrys ! Meurt !

Le chevalier répétait cela en boucle, encore et encore. On aurait dit qu'il était enragé. Merlin tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre, mais il ne faisait pas le poids. On aurait dit qu'Hadrian était possédé, qu'il était en transe. Son visage était complètement défiguré par la haine, c'était comme si le diable en personne avait pris le contrôle de son corps.

_ Meurt ! Meurt !

Merlin inspirait le peu d'air qu'il parvenait à faire entrer dans ses poumons. Il essaya de crier, de hurler, de dire quelque chose, de le supplier d'arrêter. Le brun voulait juste la vie sauve, mais il était incapable d'émettre d'autres sons qu'un simple gémissement de douleur. Il vit peu à peu le monde devenir flou, et sa résistance se faire plus faible.

Il était en train de perdre connaissance.

Mais au moment où Merlin se dit qu'il allait mourir, il sentit la pression se relâcher brusquement sur sa gorge.

Un « bang » retentit dans la pièce. C'était Gaius qui s'était muni d'une marmite, et l'avait lancée de toutes ses forces sur Hadrian. Merlin remplit enfin ses poumons d'air, sentant la vie revenir à lui, et sentant l'air glacé lui brûler délicieusement la gorge. Il finit par comprendre que Gaius lui parlait, mais il avait du mal à distinguer ses paroles, encore un peu sonné par cette attaque.

_ … ce qui lui a pris. C'est incompréhensible … parvint-il à entendre de la bouche du médecin.

Soudain, Messire Hadrian, qui s'était étalé de tout son long non loin d'eux, fut pris de convulsions. Instinctivement Merlin recula, tandis que Gaius se précipitait vers lui. Le chevalier se débâti pendant de longues minutes, luttant contre des démons que lui seul pouvait voir, puis finit par se calmer et reposer sa tête au sol.

_ Meurt, Emrys … murmurait-il. Meurt …

Hadrian respirait avec difficulté, et devenait de plus en plus pâle. Merlin quant à lui restait sur ses gardes, se demandant s'il allait être attaqué de nouveau. Puis soudain, le chevalier laissa échapper un râle et s'immobilisa. Gaius s'approcha de lui, plaça sa main au niveau de son poignet pour prendre son pouls, et le reposa avec un air désolé.

Il venait de pousser son dernier soupir.

_ Que … qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demanda Merlin en se massant la gorge.

_ Je n'en sais rien, avoua Gaius. On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a appelé Emrys … Est-ce qu'Hadrian avait des contacts avec les druides ? Peut-être qu'il nous a entendu parler, et qu'il a finit par comprendre ton identité ?

Merlin s'apprêtait à répondre, quand brusquement il sentit son torse se mettre à brûler et à démanger. Il ouvrit sa chemise. De nouveau, le symbole inexpliqué sur son torse se réveillait, le faisant atrocement souffrir. Merlin passait du chaud au froid sans cesse, et il avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait de l'intérieur. Et pourtant, quand on regardait le symbole, rien ne semblait anormal.

_ Ça recommence ? s'inquiéta Gaius.

Comme pour contredire Gaius, la douleur sur le torse de Merlin cessa immédiatement. Par réflexe, il toucha sa peau. Mais malgré la sensation de brûlure qu'il avait ressenti, celle-ci était désespérément fraiche.

_ Ca vient de se calmer.

Gaius le regardait d'un air grave.

_ Tu sais mon garçon, j'ai toujours eu conscience que ta vie était plus compliquée que la moyenne, mais là tu détiens le records !

Merlin ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

Décidément, il n'aimait pas faire les choses simplement. Il fallait toujours qu'il rajoute des couches de mystères et de questions sur toutes celles qu'il accumulait déjà.

Dans un flash, le chevalier se jetant sur sa gorge lui revint en mémoire … « _Meurt !_ » avait-il crié. Pourquoi Messire Hadrian s'en était-il prit à lui ? Quelle était la force qui avait pris possession de lui ? Qui pourrait en vouloir à sa vie ?

Ce ne pouvait être ni les druides, ni un quelconque sorcier qu'il aurait offensé. Il était tellement discret sur ses pouvoirs que personne ne se doutait de son existence.

C'est alors qu'il pensa à la femme qu'il avait vue dans les bois, et qui lui avait causé cette marque. Cette femme savait qui il était. Peut-être voulait-elle se débarrasser de lui ? Peut-être avait-elle utilisé Hadrian pour le tuer ?

Ce n'était pas impossible. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi la brûlure sur son torse s'était déclenchée … peut-être qu'elle se déclenchait quand la femme s'en prenait à lui ?

Ou alors tout cela n'avait aucun lien, et Merlin était complètement à côté de la plaque.


	9. Chapitre 8-Les conséquences de nos actes

Voilà la suite ! Je vous présente mes excuses pour le retard, j'ai été surchargée ces derniers temps ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Les conséquences de nos actes**

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou ?

Merlin, faisant comme si de rien n'était, se contenta de ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas y repenser, la sensation des mains d'Hadrian sur sa gorge était encore trop vive dans sa mémoire.

_ Merlin ! Tu es devenu sourd ?

_ Non. Mais parfois j'en rêve, ma vie serait beaucoup plus tranquille.

Tout ce que Merlin voulait, c'était se concentrer sur sa tâche, à savoir changer les draps d'Arthur.

_ Ne te sens pas obligé d'être agréable, surtout ! répliqua le prince avec sarcasme.

Merlin s'en voulu immédiatement. Il défoulait ses problèmes sur son ami, qui n'y était pour rien, et qui à la base ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui.

_ C'est Hadrian qui a tenté de m'étrangler, avoua le serviteur. Il a été prit d'une crise de folie, et il s'en est prit à moi. Puis il est mort dans les minutes qui ont suivi.

Il avait annoncé cela sur un ton tellement froid, qu'Arthur en resta bouche bée. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela, et était tellement choque qu'il en laissa tomber son parchemin, se disant que la vie devenait de plus en plus étrange ces derniers temps.

De son côté, Merlin avait des difficultés face à la quantité de draps à laquelle il avait affaire. Dès qu'il prenait un drap, un autre lui tombait des mains, et il se dit que décidément ses bras trop maigres ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité.

_ Pas la peine de faire cette tête, répliqua Merlin avec un sourire, les bras beaucoup trop chargés. Il s'en est sûrement prit à moi parce que je ne suis pas à son goût. Il aurait sans doute préféré avoir une jolie demoiselle à son chevet, mais malheureusement ce n'était que moi !

Cette pointe d'humour parvint à dérider le prince.

_ Et il a raison, moi aussi j'aurai pris peur en te voyant.

A ce moment-là, Merlin, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, marcha sur un bout de drap qui trainait au sol. Il tomba par terre dans un grand bruit, ce qui lui valut un rire amusé de la part d'Arthur. Merlin en profita alors pour jeter un peu son sel sur lui :

_ Evidemment, comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir le teint parfaitement frais et reposé, alors que je travaille comme un acharné chaque jour de l'année ? Je suis là, en train de me démener sous vos yeux, pendant que vous êtes tranquillement assis à votre bureau, à rire dès que je tombe. Mais évidemment, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de vous servir, sire.

Il lui adressa alors une révérence faussement sincère, ponctuée par ce sourire malicieux dont il avait le secret. Et Arthur lui adressa en retour un air mi-outré, mi-amusé.

_ Inutile de te plaindre, dit-il, des dizaines gens tueraient pour être à ta place.

_ Permettez-moi d'en douter, ils n'ont pas encore eu la chance comme moi de se prendre des coussins, ou encore des bottes dans la figure en signe d'encouragement. Je pense plutôt qu'ils tueraient pour être à _votre_ place. Les filles, la richesse, la gloire … ça doit être _tellement_ difficile à vivre …

A cette dernière remarque, Arthur se referma sur lui-même.

_ Détrompe-toi Merlin, je pense que personne ne voudrait ma place très longtemps. Personne ne sait ce que cela fait d'être destiné à devenir quelqu'un, et de ne pas avoir d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'on vous demande.

Oh que si, Merlin le savait parfaitement.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on vous demande en ce moment ? demanda le sorcier en jetant un œil à son parchemin, histoire de changer de sujet.

_ Et bien tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous allons accueillir le roi d'Assetir, qui vient spécialement pour renouveler son alliance avec nous dans la lutte contre la magie. Alors je me renseigne un peu sur eux, sur leurs terres. Pour ne pas passer pour un ignorant.

_ Le roi d'Assetir ? Je ne savais pas qu'il nous rendait visite.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je vois que tu te tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ton royaume, Merlin, je t'en félicite. Mais oui, il sera là avec toute sa cour, et un tournoi sera organisé pour l'occasion. Mais avec ce qu'il vient d'arriver à Morgane, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ait le cœur à faire la fête …

Une gêne s'installa dans la pièce. L'ambiance, auparavant plutôt légère, venait de s'assombrir en une fraction de seconde.

_ Vous tenez beaucoup à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr que je tiens à Morgane. Même si elle est têtue, qu'elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, qu'elle est agaçante et qu'elle adore avoir raison, elle reste l'une des personnes les plus loyale que j'ai connu. Elle est comme ma sœur tu sais, nous avons grandit ensemble. Quand nous étions petits, notre passe-temps favori c'était d'aller voler des gâteaux aux amandes dans les cuisines. Puis nous les mangions en cachette, en menant les gardes en bateau, en jetant des cailloux sur leur casque … Elle a toujours été là pour moi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Et surtout, nous nous sommes toujours soutenu face à mon père.

Merlin ferma les yeux. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il y a longtemps, Arthur et Morgane n'avaient été que des enfants. Qu'ils avaient grandit ensemble, affronté Uther ensemble, et qu'ils se soutenaient et tenaient l'un à l'autre même s'ils ne le montraient pas.

Merlin réalisa alors qu'il ne faisait pas que se débarrasser d'une sorcière. Il brisait aussi une famille.

_ Malheureusement, je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour Morgane, murmura-t-il. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit condamnée …

Arthur balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main.

_ Je refuse d'y croire. Ce serait trop injuste, pourquoi un sorcier aurait-il voulu lui faire du mal ? Elle a encore toute la vie devant elle …

Merlin ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer sa raison d'agir à Arthur, mais il savait en son for intérieur que le roi qu'il avait servi dans une autre vie aurait approuvé son geste.

_ Tu sais Merlin, ajouta Arthur, j'ai réfléchi et je viens de comprendre une chose.

_ Parce que vous réfléchissez, maintenant ?

Arthur sourit, amusé par l'effronterie de son serviteur. Personne à part Merlin n'avait le droit de lui parler ainsi, sans qu'il ne le renvoie sur le champ. Mais le prince repris son sérieux, et déclara :

_ Mon père a raison, la magie est mauvaise. Regarde comment un inconnu est capable de l'utiliser pour affaiblir Camelot et mon père. On ne s'en est pas pris à mon père, on s'en est pris à son entourage, à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Le sorcier qui a fait cela est un lâche, il s'en prend à une innocente.

Merlin ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'Arthur. Il découvrait une facette de son ami qu'il n'avait jamais vue jusqu'ici. Arthur était froid, dur, presque calculateur. On aurait presque pu se croire en face d'Uther, la ressemblance était plus frappante que jamais.

_ Et si jamais elle ne s'en sort pas, ajouta Arthur en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je jure sur ma vie que je retrouverai celui qui a fait ça, même si cela doit me prendre des années, et que ce sorcier aura le châtiment qu'il mérite.

Merlin dû se retenir de parler. Si Arthur savait, nul doute qu'il ne parlerait pas ainsi. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Serait-il capable de comprendre ? Sentant son pouls s'accélérer, et plus touché qu'il ne le voulait par cette remarque, Merlin hocha la tête et se contenta de sortir de la pièce avec les draps.

Trois jours passèrent, et l'état de Morgane ne faisait que s'aggraver.

Uther avait passé chaque seconde qui passait à son chevet, ne sortant que pour rendre hommage au chevalier Hassan et à sa famille. Puis il s'était de nouveau renfermé sur lui-même, allant jusqu'à devenir sourd aux paroles de son propre fils, qui tentait tant bien que mal de gérer les affaires royales en son absence.

Et Merlin, de son côté, se torturait l'esprit dans les appartements de Gaius. Il tournait en rond, se triturait les mains, parlait pendant des heures face au médecin qui se sentait complètement impuissant.

_ Je me dégoûte Gaius ! Et en plus de ça, je suis en train de montrer à Arthur une mauvaise image de la magie ! Et si jamais, dans quelques années, il fini par découvrir que c'est moi qui ait fait tout cela ? Est-ce qu'il serait vraiment capable de s'en prendre à moi ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait finir par me détester ? Est-ce que je ne risque pas de mener Camelot à sa perte, d'en faire un mauvais roi ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pense, mon garçon.

_ Oui, je sais ! D'après vous je dois modifier la prophétie, mais comment savoir quel est le bon choix à faire ? Si j'aide Morgane, comme j'ai tenté de le faire par le passé, elle va finir par tuer Arthur, qui mourra avant d'avoir pu accomplir son destin. Et si je la tue, Arthur va se lancer dans une quête contre la magie, et Albion ne sera pas réunifié, et donc il ne va pas accomplir son destin ! Il n'y a pas de solution !

_ Il y a toujours une solution, Merlin. C'est juste que parfois, elle est difficile à trouver.

_ Merci Gaius, vous ne m'aidez pas du tout.

Le médecin, qui réalisait une potion tout en lui parlant, poussa un soupir. Il ne savait plus quoi dire face à la détresse de Merlin, il avait épuisé tous ses arguments.

_ Il faut que tu reprennes ton calme, Merlin. Le roi Gregor d'Assetir va être reçu ce soir par Uther. Si tu as l'air trop nerveux, cela paraîtra suspect aux yeux de tout le monde. Et Uther est déjà suffisamment paranoïaque sans que l'on s'en prenne à Morgane, alors je te laisse imaginer dans quel état il doit être à l'heure actuelle.

Merlin ne le savait que trop bien. Le nombre de gardes avait doublé dans l'enceinte du château, et des fouilles avaient été effectuées dans les maisons de la ville. Et comme on ne trouvait rien, Uther redoublait d'efforts. Plus que des explications, il voulait un coupable.

_ Tiens, prend cette fiole, dit Gaius.

_ A qui est-elle destinée ?

Gaius eut un moment de silence, puis fini par avouer :

_ Elle est pour Morgane

Le jeune sorcier le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas vous-même ?

_ Ecoute Merlin, je ne cherche absolument pas à t'influencer dans ta décision, mais il faudrait que tu choisisses rapidement de quel côté tu te places. Je ne sais pas quel sortilège tu as jeté sur elle, mais elle souffre le martyr depuis maintenant trois jours.

_ Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas normal, je ne le savais pas …

_ Evidemment que tu ne le savais pas, tu fuies cet endroit comme la peste ! Va lui donner ma potion, elle atténue ses douleurs. Et au moins grâce à ça, peut-être que tu arrêteras de fuir un peu la réalité. Il n'y a pas que le destin à prendre en compte, il y a aussi des êtres humains. Avec des sentiments, des émotions, et des gens qui tiennent à eux. Alors va la voir, comprend ce que je te dis, et prend une décision. Abrège ses souffrances, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Merlin n'avait rien à répliquer. Il savait que Gaius avait raison, et qu'il ne pouvait pas la fuir indéfiniment. Il prit alors la fiole aux reflets verts et à l'odeur suave, et se rendit non sans appréhension vers la chambre de Morgane.

En chemin, il croisa un nombre incalculable de personnes, entre les cuisiniers, les servantes, les commis … tout le monde préparait le banquet de ce soir. Il croisa également les gardes du roi Gregor, qui les avait généreusement mit au service d'Uther. Mais les chevaliers ne semblaient pas lui prêter la moindre attention. Après tout il n'était qu'un serviteur, il était donc par définition totalement invisible à leurs yeux. Puis il parvint finalement devant la porte de la sorcière, qui était gardée par membre de la garde de Camelot. Merlin lui montra la fiole qu'il apportait pour la jeune femme, et il le laissa entrer sans un mot.

Une fois dans la pièce, Merlin eu un choc.

Uther, courbé en deux par le chagrin, mal rasé, le regard vide, tenait la main de Morgane comme si c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Et quant à sa pupille, elle était dans un état bien pire que ce que Merlin avait imaginé. Ses joues étaient creuses, des cernes grises entouraient ses yeux, sa respiration était sifflante et son visage était torturé. On pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer, et sa bouche grimacer face au mal-être qui l'habitait.

Le sortilège de Merlin la rongeait de l'intérieur, et la tuait à petit feu.

Il en eut les larmes aux yeux, et fut presque tenté de reculer, refusant d'affronter cette vision plus longtemps.

_ On lui apporte encore ce remède inutile ?!

Uther avait parlé sèchement, sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

_ Oui, Gaius me l'a ordonné.

_ Pfft … cela ne me la rendra pas, mais fais-le tout même. Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi.

Merlin s'exécuta. Il s'approcha de Morgane, entrouvrit ses lèvres et y déposa la potion. Au contact de sa peau livide, Merlin ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur. Être aussi près de sa victime le rebutait. Puis une fois ceci fait, il observa son visage. Même à l'article de la mort, sa beauté était sans pareil. Mais cette beauté la rapprochait plus de la Morgane qu'il avait tuée, que de celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

_ Je crois que ce soir, personne n'aura le cœur à la fête, murmura Merlin.

Il faisait référence au banquet organisé pour accueillir le roi Gregor. Merlin devait y faire le service, mais nul doute que l'ambiance allait être morose.

_ Elle est tellement belle … le coupa Uther, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle est la seule chose que j'ai fais de bien sur cette terre …

_ Il y a aussi votre fils, Arthur, le réconforta Merlin.

_ Oui … oui, il y a Arthur.

Sur ce, le roi se releva, et repris un peu de contenance.

_ J'ai un banquet à honorer, dit-il. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, elle a besoin de repos.

Merlin s'exécuta. Mais avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard à Morgane. Gaius avait raison, il fallait qu'il prenne une décision rapidement. Morgane souffrait, mais même la pire des sorcières ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi.

Le jeune homme réfléchit à cette idée pendant tout le reste de la journée. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, qu'il découvre comment il pouvait modifier une prophétie. Il n'existait pas le moindre sortilège pour cela, donc tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition, c'était son intelligence.

Merlin avait au moins un avantage : avoir vu l'avenir lui donnait du recul sur toutes ses actions, sur la façon dont ses choix avaient fini par façonner le futur. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas que le comportement de Morgane qu'il fallait changer, mais également le sien.

Il fallait juste qu'il découvre comment.

Et ce fut toujours perdu dans ses pensées, que Merlin servit les invités d'Uther ce soir-là. Le roi Gregor et ce dernier étaient en grande conversation. Arthur les écoutait attentivement, hochait la tête de temps à autres, mais ne donnait pas son avis. En revanche, on pouvait remarquer que son assiette était toujours pleine. La situation de Morgane devait toujours traverses ses esprits, mais il essayait tout de même de faire bonne figure.

Guenièvre elle aussi avait fait un effort pour venir. Elle avait mis ses plus beaux habits, avait tressé ses cheveux, mais son sourire était faux. Elle aussi avait peur de perdre une amie.

_ Tout va bien Gwen ?

La servante sursauta, arrachée à ses pensées.

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste inquiète pour Morgane …

_ Nous le sommes tous …

Elle hocha la tête, puis sembla de se rappeler soudainement de quelque chose.

_ Et toi d'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu vas ? J'ai appris qu'Hadrian avait failli t'étrangler … est-ce que c'est vrai ?

_ On ne peut plus vrai, avoua Merlin non sans gêne. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'allais y passer.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies rien.

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire franc, que Merlin lui rendit. Puis son regard se porta sur Uther et Gregor. Les deux rois avaient une conversation animée, mais ils ne semblaient pas se disputer.

_ Je crois que l'accident de Morgane aura bien plus de conséquences qu'on ne le croit, déclara Guenièvre.

Merlin la regarda avec surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ C'est simple, regarde-les. Le roi d'Assetir lutte lui aussi contre la magie dans son pays. Alors je suis prête à parier qu'Uther et lui sont en train de parler de ça. Imagine une minute qu'ils rassemblent leurs forces, que leurs deux royaumes s'unissent contre ce fléau … à mon avis, les druides et les sorciers ne feront pas long feu. Rien ne nous dit que d'ici quelques années, ils n'auront pas totalement disparu. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

_ Et bien … je ne sais pas. Les druides se cachent depuis des années, et pourtant on entend toujours parler d'eux. Je me doute qu'ils n'auront pas la vie facile, mais de là à dire qu'ils disparaîtront totalement …

_ Pour ma part j'en suis convaincue. Deux royaumes, cela veut dire deux fois plus de moyens, et deux fois plus de motivation. Je pense que si Uther ne trouve pas de coupable pour Morgane, il se vengera sur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la magie. Et à mon avis Arthur aussi. Regarde la façon qu'il a de les écouter, de les approuver. Il suivra les traces de son père.

Merlin garda le silence.

_ Chaque action, chaque évènement a des conséquences, répéta la servante. Camelot sera une ville totalement différente après … que Morgane soit partie.

_ C'est certain, approuva le jeune homme. Uther ne changera pas, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il arrive … sa haine de la magie sera toujours aussi forte.

Un silence plana entre les deux amis.

_ Je suis triste pour lui, avoua Gwen.

_ Pour Uther ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ Toute sa vie, il n'a fait que détester la magie, il n'a fait que la combattre. Et aujourd'hui, c'est cette même haine de la magie qui a provoqué cette situation. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus clément, s'il n'avait pas eu encore et toujours le même comportement, alors il ne se serait pas fait autant d'ennemis. En fin de compte, il a lui-même créé ce qui est arrivé à Morgane.

Cette remarque percuta Merlin de plein fouet. Uther avait toujours fait la même erreur … pendant des années … pour finir par lui-même créer l'ennemi qu'il devait combattre.

Le jeune sorcier réfléchit intensément. Oui, toutes nos actions avaient des conséquences, et il réalisait peu à peu comment ses propres actions, par le passé, l'avaient amené à la mort d'Arthur.

Pendant de longues minutes, il analysa chaque décision qu'il avait prise. Comme Uther, il n'avait eu qu'une seule et unique ligne de conduite face à Morgane, et c'était cela qui l'avait menée à sa perte. Il avait lui-même créé son ennemie, il l'avait façonnée de ses propres mains au lieu d'y mettre un terme.

En fait, pendant toutes ces années, Merlin avait encore et toujours fait la même erreur.

Ca y est, sa décision était prise.

_ Gwen, tu viens de m'aider bien plus que tu ne le crois !

_ Ah bon ? Mais comment … Hey, Merlin ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Le serviteur venait de disparaître dans la foule sans un mot de plus, plantant Guenièvre sur place. La jeune femme n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il s'était envolé, la laissant avec ses interrogations.

Les pensées de Merlin tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Il avait pris sa décision, et désormais il était sûr de son choix. Gaius avait raison, il ne pouvait pas laisser Morgane dans un tel état plus longtemps. Et Gwen aussi avait raison, il avait fait la même erreur trop souvent, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer.

Il se rendit dans une aile bien précise du château … celle de Morgane. Mais une fois devant sa porte, il s'arrêta brusquement. Le garde était toujours là. Il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, mais il fallait que Merlin se débarrasse de lui pour entrer et s'occuper de … son problème.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis son regard s'arrêta sur une torche qui brûlait dans le couloir opposé. Faisant appel à son instinct, il regarda fixement le support qui tenait la torche. Ses yeux prirent la couleur de l'or, et la torche tomba dans un fracas sans nom, résonnant dans tout le couloir.

_ Qui va là ?! demanda le soldat d'un ton ferme.

Il s'avança dans le couloir, l'épée à la main.

_ Qui va là ?!

Face au silence qui suivit sa réponse, le soldat s'avança un peu plus dans le couloir, ce qui permit à Merlin de s'introduire dans la chambre de Morgane sans un bruit. Il referma la porte derrière lui avec le plus de discrétion possible. Puis il se tourna vers elle.

La lune était la seule lumière de cette pièce, donnant des reflets argentés aux meubles ainsi qu'à la chevelure de Morgane. La gorge nouée, le souffle court, Merlin s'assit au bord du lit. Il la regarda un moment, puis plaça ses deux mains en coupe au-dessus de son front.

La jeune femme semblait toujours souffrir horriblement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Morgane, dit-il, je vais abréger tes souffrances …

Il prit une grande inspiration, et fit appel à sa magie. Ses yeux prirent de nouveau la couleur de l'or, et en une seconde, tout était fait.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Morgane

**Chapitre 9 - Morgane**

Merlin ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il sentit immédiatement un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé d'avoir enfin pris cette décision, d'avoir mis un terme à la souffrance de Morgane.

En une fraction de seconde, il vit le visage de la jeune femme se transformer. Ses joues reprirent des couleurs, et elle eut enfin l'air de se détendre, d'être apaisée. Merlin ne put retenir un sourire. Elle allait guérir. Tout comme lui, Morgane allait avoir le droit à une seconde chance.

Le jeune sorcier avait un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'annuler un sortilège qu'il avait lui-même lancé, et ce en une fraction de seconde, sans même y avoir vraiment réfléchis. Bien sûr, la magie avait toujours été quelque chose d'intuitif pour lui, mais là il devait avouer que ses propres pouvoirs l'impressionnaient. Il fallait croire que toutes ces formules qu'il avait apprises, et toutes ces heures passées à utiliser ses pouvoirs … avaient fini par les décupler.

Mais à présent, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs.

Il avait refusé d'écouter le Grand Dragon, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci sera différente, il en était convaincu. Parce que cette fois-ci, il avait un plan.

Un plan risqué, certes. Mais un plan qui en valait la peine.

Tous sourires, Merlin voulu sortir de la pièce, quand soudain il réalisa qu'il avait fait une _énorme_ erreur. Il se figea sur place, se maudissant intérieurement. Ce qui l'avait paralysé ainsi, c'était l'ombre du garde qu'il pouvait apercevoir sous la porte. Il était revenu à son poste, et Merlin était prêt à parier qu'il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes si on le voyait sortir tranquillement de la chambre de Morgane …

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution … mais laquelle ? Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur un garde qu'il ne voyait pas, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir sans se faire prendre. Il observa alors la pièce. Pendant un instant, il se dit qu'il pouvait se cacher dans l'armoire, ou sous le lit de Morgane jusqu'au petit matin. Mais il suffisait qu'Uther décide de rester à son chevet, où que Gwen vienne pour entretenir la chambre, pour qu'il se fasse prendre la main dans le sac.

Il ne restait plus que la fenêtre.

Mais quand Merlin l'ouvrit, il comprit rapidement qu'il devait y renoncer. La fenêtre était beaucoup trop haute pour qu'il saute sans se faire mal. Il était coincé.

Il poussa un profond soupir de désespoir, quand soudain …

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Qu' est ce que vous faites ici ?

Oh non. Il fallait qu'il trouve une explication, et vite.

_ Merlin ?! C' est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Il se retourna, et fit face à Morgane qui le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Ca non plus, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Evidemment guérir Morgane l'avait faite sortir de son sommeil, et la pupille du roi ayant le sommeil léger, il avait suffit qu'il se balade dans sa chambre pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa présence. De plus à l'heure actuelle, la jeune femme était certes fatiguée, mais elle n'en était pas stupide pour autant. Merlin n'avait rien à faire ici sans y être invité, et par conséquent il lui devait des explication.

_ Je peux tout vous expliquer, Morgane … Je … je …

_ Tu … ?

La jeune femme ne semblait ni gênée qu'il soit là, ni surprise. Elle était juste intriguée.

_ Je … suis venu voir comment vous alliez, je m'inquiétais pour vous.

Elle prit un air sincèrement surpris.

_ Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

_ Oui, comme tout le monde. Cela fait trois jours que vous êtes dans le comas … quelqu'un s'en était prit à vous. Uther est resté près de vous pendant tout ce temps, et Arthur et Guenièvre passaient dès qu'ils en avaient le temps. Nous avons tous eu très peur de vous perdre, moi y compris.

Merlin fut surpris par la sincérité de ses propres paroles. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas seulement agi par culpabilité, mais aussi (surtout) parce que malgré tout il n'avait pas envie de la voir mourir. Morgane, de son côté, était sous le choc.

_ Je suis tombée dans le comas ? Mais comment ?

Elle inspecta son front, pour voir s'il y avait une blessure pouvant expliquer une chute, ou n'importe quel autre phénomène qui aurait pu causer un comas. Mais évidemment, elle ne trouva rien.

_ Vous … ne vous souvenez de rien ? demanda Merlin avec prudence.

Morgane était encore un peu embrumée, et par conséquent il lui fallait remettre ses idées en place.

_ Non, de rien du tout. Je sais que je me trouvais dans ma chambre, que tu es venu m'apporter la fiole, et ensuite …

Merlin retenait son souffle.

_ … ensuite c'est lorsque j'ai bu ma potion pour dormir que j'ai eu du mal à respirer, et que j'ai perdu connaissance, réfléchit-elle à voix basse. Alors je me suis dit … que quelqu'un … avait dû tenter de m'empoisonner …

Elle avait dit cela en fixant Merlin du regard. Et en voyant une ombre passer sur le visage du jeune homme, ainsi que l'air profondément désolé qu'il affichait, une idée complètement dingue lui traversa l'esprit. Et si Merlin qui avait causé son comas ? Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait apporté cette potion. Juste après qu'elle se soit confiée à son sujet sur … ce qui lui arrivait. Sur ses rêves et les choses étranges qui survenaient autour d'elle. Juste après qu'elle ne lui parle de magie...

Soudain les yeux de Morgane s'agrandirent avec horreur, et elle regarda le jeune homme comme si elle le redécouvrait. Immédiatement, Merlin fit le lien entre cette situation et la fois où, dans une autre vie, il l'avait réellement empoisonnée. Son regard a cet instant précis n'avait jamais cessé de le hanter.

_ Merlin … est-ce que … c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Elle avait rapidement fait le lien entre leur conversation, le rejet de Merlin à son égard, le fait qu'il lui apporte sa potion, et son comas. Le jeune homme était démasqué.

Immédiatement, Merlin s'approcha d'elle. Morgane le regardait comme si elle avait peur de lui, comme si elle se sentait menacée par sa présence. Elle avait ce même regard que par le passé, celui qui reflétait toute la douleur de sa trahison.

_ Répond moi, Merlin ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as fait ça ? Répond-moi ou j'appelle la garde !

Merlin se mit à paniquer. Il fallait qu'il trouve une explication, et vite. Il fallait qu'il calme la lady, sinon il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes, et tout son plan allait tomber à l'eau. Il s'avança encore un peu, prit un ton extrêmement calme, et s'adressa à elle en toute honnêteté :

_ Ecoutez-moi Morgane, je ne vous veux pas le moindre mal. Je suis juste venu ici pour rattraper mon erreur.

Morgane ne disait rien. Elle avait serré ses jambes contre elle, telle une enfant qui se protégeait du monde extérieur. Elle était terrifiée, à la fois par lui et par elle-même. Et Merlin voulait changer cela.

_ Quand vous êtes venue me voir la dernière fois, pour me parler de vos rêves … je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Je vous ai laissé croire que vous étiez folle, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous traversez, et je sais que cela peut paraître complètement dingue … mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour vous protéger.

La colère monta immédiatement chez la jeune femme.

_ Oh, donc pour toi pour protéger quelqu'un il suffit de l'empoisonner ?!

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que …

_ Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu as fait !

Ses yeux clairs bouillonnaient de rage. Morgane était à nouveau blessée, et ce par sa faute. Sentant la situation lui échapper, Merlin chercha un échappatoire tant bien que mal.

_ Croyez-moi Morgane, je voulais vous protéger. Je voulais vous protéger de vous-même ! Je comprends ce que vous traversez, et je peux vous aider. Laissez-moi une chance de me racheter, j'ai fait une erreur en vous tournant le dos, et je ne recommencerai pas.

C'est alors que Merlin réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient rapprochés sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qui était très loin d'être conventionnel pour un serviteur et une dame. Le jeune sorcier pouvait presque sentir le souffle de Morgane, et observer tous les détails de son visage, encadré par sa chevelure d'ébène. Les yeux bleu-vert de la jeune femme étaient plongés dans les siens, et seul le bruit de leurs respirations transperçait le silence de la pièce. Pendant de longues secondes, ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans l'âme de l'un et de l'autre.

D'un côté, il y avait Morgane, blessée, seule et trahie, qui ne demandait qu'à le croire. Elle ne demandait qu'à avoir confiance en quelqu'un, à être comprise. Et de l'autre il y avait Merlin, rongé par la culpabilité, la suppliant de le pardonner, et prêt à lui tendre la main. Parce que Merlin comprenait.

C'est alors que le jeune sorcier sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors. Il ressentit une sorte de … connexion avec Morgane. C'était comme si leurs deux esprits venaient de s'accorder, de se trouver. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, en cet instant c'était comme s'ils se comprenaient plus que jamais. Avant ce moment, avant cette connexion, ils n'étaient que deux âmes seules, perdues, et forcées de cacher leur vraie nature. Et voilà qu'en un seul regard, ils venaient de trouver quelqu'un qui leur ressemblait. C'était comme s'ils venaient de passer un pacte. Comme s'ils savaient, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, qu'à partir de ce moment précis ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils étaient deux.

Tous les deux troublés par cette sensation étrange, ils finirent par détourner le regard. Merlin ne savait pas comment réagir, et Morgane n'était pas plus avancée. Toujours était-il que la jeune femme avait baissé sa garde, mais n'était pas convaincue pour autant.

_ Je suis prête à te croire, Merlin, dit-elle. Mais je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi. La veille tu me rejettes quand je me confie à toi, et maintenant tu me proposes ton aide. Qu'est-ce qui me trouve que tu es sincère ? Que tu es fiable ? Que tu ne me tends pas un piège ? J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule bonne raison de pouvoir te faire confiance …

Merlin prit le temps de répondre. C'était ce genre de moments-clé, où certains mots on plus de poids que d'autres.

_ Vous pouvez me faire confiance Morgane, murmura-t-il. Pour la seule et unique raison que vous et moi, nous sommes pareils. Nous nous ressemblons bien plus que vous ne le croyez, et je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous en êtes aussi convaincue que moi.

Merlin ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Il avait la sensation étrange d'être en face de quelqu'un qui était tout son contraire, et qui pourtant était exactement comme lui. C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir. Vous êtes face à vous-même, et pourtant ce n'est pas vous. Ce n'est que votre reflet.

La lady fut troublée par ces paroles. Elle sentait, elle savait au fond d'elle que Merlin avait raison. Elle aussi venait de sentir cette connexion, de sentir qu'ils avaient au fond d'eux la même douleur.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, puis pesa et soupesa la situation. Merlin ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'explications, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quelles étaient ses intentions exactes. Peut-être était-il un très bon comédien ? Peut-être que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi honnête que ce qu'il laissait penser ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, la pupille du roi finit par hocher la tête.

_ Très bien, dit-elle. Je te crois.

Ce qui avait fait pencher la balance, c'était l'instinct de Morgane. Quelque chose lui disait que Merlin avait beaucoup à lui apprendre, et une part d'elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, malgré le peu d'explications auxquelles elle avait droit pour l'instant.

Merlin ne put empêcher un immense sourire de naître sur son visage. Ce n'était que le début de son plan, mais il sentait qu'il venait déjà de faire un grand pas.

_ Je ne vous décevrai pas, ma Dame. Je vous expliquerai tout le moment venu, faites-moi confiance. En attendant, vous devriez vous reposer.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Merlin se releva, et jeta un regard vers la porte et le garde qui se trouvait devant. Son problème initial lui revint alors en mémoire : comment allait-il sortir d'ici ?

Il se tourna alors vers Morgane, avec un air suppliant et amusé.

La jeune femme le regardait avec un air espiègle.

_ On dirait que tu t'es mis dans le pétrin, non ? fit-elle avec un petit rire.

_ Malheureusement cela commence à devenir une habitude chez moi, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Merlin se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné par la situation. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour sortir d'ici en vie.

_ J'ai une idée, dit alors la Lady. Va te cacher dans mon armoire, et laisse-moi faire.

Merlin lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et il alla se cacher dans l'armoire. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les robes délicates de Morgane, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se trouva alors plongé dans le noir, réalisant qu'il laissait littéralement sa vie entre les mains de la jeune femme.

Et si Merlin venait de faire une erreur ? Peut-être venait-elle de jouer la comédie, peut-être allait-elle saisir l'occasion pour informer le garde de sa cachette. Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et qu'elle allait se venger de ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait parfaitement de quoi Morgane pourrait être capable à l'avenir … restait à savoir si elle en était capable aujourd'hui.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et le garde sursauter.

_ M-ma Dame ! Vous êtes réveillée ?!

Morgane lui répondit sur un ton exagérément fatigué, ce qui rappela à Merlin qu'elle avait de sacré talents d'actrice. Après tout, elle avait joué un double-jeu à Camelot pendant plus d'un an sans se faire prendre ... Il secoua alors la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il fallait qu'il arrête de comparer la Morgane d'aujourd'hui à celle qu'elle avait été. Il allait changer cela, et par conséquent la Morgane froide et pleine de haine n'existera jamais.

_ Oui, tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée … quel jour sommes-nous ?

_ Nous sommes Lundi, ma Dame.

_ Déjà ? Mais comment …

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer cela, ma Dame. Je vais aller prévenir immédiatement le roi !

Et le soldat partit en courant, faisant cliqueter son armure dans le couloir.

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit sur Morgane, tous sourires. Merlin devait reconnaître qu'elle était douée. S'il n'avait pas su la vérité, il aurait parié que Morgane venait juste de se réveiller, était encore embrumée et désorientée. Alors que la personne en face de lui semblait en pleine forme.

_ Vous êtes incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il dans un rire. Moi-même je n'y aurai vu que du feu !

_ Je n'aime pas mentir, dit-elle. Sauf quand il s'agit de protéger mes amis.

_ Vous me considérez comme un ami ?

Merlin était agréablement surpris. Une telle démonstration de confiance de sa part n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et le conforta encore plus dans l'idée qu'il fallait qu'il réussisse son plan. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

_ Pourquoi cette question ? répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Est-ce que j'ai tors de te considérer ainsi ?

_ Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Amis, c'est parfait.

Il lui offrit alors un de ces grands sourire dont il avait le secret, ce genre de sourire qui rendait la bonne humeur de Merlin contagieuse.

_ Dans ce cas tu devrais y aller, dit Morgane. Uther peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Sans plus de questions, le jeune homme descendit de l'armoire, et sorti de la pièce. Il se rendit alors en direction des appartements de Gaius, et avant de disparaître complètement, il se retourna une dernière fois. Morgane était en train de l'observer depuis sa porte. Quand elle croisa le regard de Merlin, elle baissa les yeux et retourna dans sa chambre, faisant voler la robe blanche derrière elle.

Ce fut sur cette dernière vision que Merlin, la cœur plus léger et la conscience tranquille, retourna dans sa chambre.

_X_

Mais ce que Merlin ignorait, c'était qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, une jeune femme avec une capuche noire l'observait. Penchée au-dessus d'une coupelle d'eau, elle venait d'assister à toute la scène.

On ne distinguait pas son visage, caché par sa grande capuche d'ébène..

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle observait Emrys. Elle avait déjà tenté de s'en prendre à lui en utilisant ce chevalier, et elle y était presque parvenu. Mais son adversaire était plus coriace que prévu.

_ Ce n'est que partie remise Emrys, profite de ta tranquillité tant que tu le peux.

La mystérieuse femme savait que le sorcier était dangereux pour elle. Il était le seul qui soit capable de rivaliser avec ses pouvoirs.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle allait tout faire pour se débarrasser de lui.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Le tournoi

**Chapitre 10 – Le tournoi**

La femme en capuche noire se tenait au milieu des bois, les genoux à terre, en silence.

Elle sentait tout autour d'elle la magie de la terre et de la forêt faire vibrer sa chair, couler dans ses veines, remplir ses poumons. Chaque feuille, chaque arbre, chaque animal communiquait avec elle, et alimentait ses pouvoirs magiques.

Dans un silence uniquement perturbé par le bruit du vent, ses yeux prirent la couleur du soleil, et se dirigèrent vers le ciel. On l'aurait crue en transe.

Alors, elle ferma les paupières et se mit à chercher sa cible avec son esprit.

Ses pouvoirs voyagèrent à travers les collines et les prés, et croisèrent quelques âmes innocentes sans s'attarder sur elles. La femme savait qu'elle aurait pu se contenter de l'un d'entre eux, mais elle devait être plus intelligente que cela si elle voulait parvenir à ses fins. Son esprit voyagea encore, glissant sur le vent, pour enfin arriver jusqu'à Camelot. Elle serpenta alors au milieu des rues animées, observant avec attention les sujets des Pendragon, pour finir par s'arrêter sur la cible idéale.

La femme eut un sourire cruel. Il était parfait.

Sa proie n'était qu'un simple serviteur, mais il allait servir ses plans à merveille. Il allait pouvoir se déplacer dans chaque partie du château sans attirer l'attention, afin de servir ses plans. Elle pénétra alors son esprit. Dans un premier temps elle l'effleura, l'observa, puis sans le moindre remords … elle le broya. L'esprit du jeune homme était à présent vidé, et soumis à sa volonté. A Camelot, personne ne s'était rendu compte de la supercherie. En apparence, le serviteur n'avait eu qu'un léger vertige, mais en réalité, elle le savait, ce que la sorcière venait de faire était impardonnable.

Désormais, cet homme n'était plus en possession de son âme, ni de son libre arbitre. Le serviteur n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains.

La femme en noir sentit un délicieux frisson lui parcours le dos. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point il était si simple, complètement grisant, et délicieusement cruel que de contrôler un simple mortel.

Une fois son œuvre achevée, elle son esprit retourna dans la clairière au milieu des bois, et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_ A nous deux, Emrys.

_X_

Toute la cour était rassemblée dans la salle du trône, Merlin y compris. Il y régnait une ambiance électrique, comme si une sorte d'euphorie gagnait peu à peu la foule. A côté du jeune sorcier, Gaius lui aussi ne semblait pas tenir en place. Il lui jetait sans cesse des regards brillants, remplis de fierté, mais ne semblait pas parvenir à formuler le moindre mot.

_ Allez-y crachez le morceau, Gaius ! fit Merlin avec amusement. Parce qu'à force de me regarder comme ça on pourrait croire que vous voulez m'embrasser, ce qui serait affreusement gênant.

Le vieux médecin laissa échapper un rire.

_ Inutile de te moquer de moi, jeune homme. Je suis … je suis tout simplement très fier de toi.

_ Ah bon ? s'étonna le sorcier.

Il était vrai que le vieux médecin le regardait avec une lueur qu'il avait rarement vue, une lueur presque paternelle qui réchauffait les cœurs.

_ Oui, je suis fier de toi. Parce que je pense que tu as fait le bon choix concernant Dame Morgane, chuchota-t-il. Vouloir jouer avec la vie d'autrui peut transformer un homme, et rarement de la bonne façon. Donc je suis heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Merlin.

Merlin ne trouva pas les mots. Gaius lui disait rarement qu'il était fier de lui, et cela lui faisait bien plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Le jeune homme aussi pensait avoir fait le bon choix, même si le fait qu'il ait réellement envisagé de la laisser mourir lui faisait froid dans le dos. Peut-être bien, après tout, que des circonstances dramatiques pouvaient pousser n'importe quel individu dans ses retranchements, que ce soit lui ou Morgane ou n'importe qui d'autre, pour faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus noir et de plus mauvais dans la nature humaine. Et c'était sûrement ce qui était arrivé à la sorcière. A Morgane.

Il n'est pas toujours possible de rattraper ce que, dans un élan de désespoir, nous sommes capables de faire. Mais Merlin avait cette chance, et il réalisait peu à peu à quel point cela faisait de lui une exception, presque un privilégié. Les secondes chances ne sont pas offertes à tout le monde, et rarement au moment où on en a le plus besoin.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. D'autant plus que pour l'instant, tout portait à croire que Morgane et lui étaient toujours liés par ce même destin funeste.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent ? demanda Gaius. Promet-moi que tu ne penses à rien de stupide …

_ Moi ? Faire quelque chose de stupide ? Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Mais le médecin lui lança un regard sans équivoque. Il connaissait le jeune homme par cœur, et savait à quel point il pouvait se mettre dans des situations compromettantes en seulement quelques secondes. Le jeune sorcier laissa alors planer un silence, et son regard s'attarda sur les membres de la cour, ainsi que sur Uther et sur le roi d'Assetir. Les deux hommes discutaient joyeusement, ravis de la nouvelle alliance qu'ils venaient de celer.

En fin de compte, peut-être bien que Merlin allait faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais il avait fait des choses stupides toute sa vie, sans que cela n'ait rien changé. Il avait tout essayé, alors après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'impensable cette fois-ci ?

_ Je vais aider Morgane, chuchota Merlin. C'est parce qu'elle était seule et terrifiée qu'elle est devenue ainsi, et je vais changer cela.

_ Comment comptes-tu faire ?

_ J'ai un plan.

Gaius lui lança un regard horrifié.

_ Merlin, promet-moi que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré. L'amener voir les druides, ou l'aider à se maîtriser risque de la rendre encore plus dangereuse à l'avenir …

Merlin s'apprêtait à répondre, quand soudain les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent.

Morgane, habillée d'une robe de soie, un immense sourire aux lèvres, avait fait son apparition. Uther se tourna vers elle, au comble du bonheur, et prononça alors d'une voix de stentor :

_ Mes chers sujets, je vous demande d'applaudir Dame Morgane, qui fait son retour parmi nous !

Tous les membres de la cour se mirent à applaudir, ce qui n'impressionna nullement la jeune femme, qui était habituée à recevoir ce genre d'attentions. Elle s'avança alors vers Uther, pour finir par le prendre dans ses bras. Son tuteur l'étreignit avec émotion, puis ce fut au tour d'Arthur qui lui donna un accolade moins démonstrative, même si on pouvait deviner une certaine fragilité dans son regard.

Quelques nobles essuyèrent discrètement une larme, et Merlin lui-même sentit ému face à cette scène. Après tout, une petite dose de bonheur retrouvé ne faisait jamais de mal. Et quand le jeune sorcier vit le regard de Morgane se tourner finalement vers lui, et lui adresser un sourire, cela ne fit que confirmer son intuition.

La jeune femme n'était pas dangereuse. Elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose …

Une famille.

_ Pour fêter l'immense bonheur qui envahit Camelot suite au rétablissement de ma pupille, clama Uther, j'organise un tournoi amical dès demain matin. Ce tournoi sera suivis d'un banquet, et bien entendu mes amis du royaume d'Assetir y sont conviés.

Le roi d'Assetir, nullement surpris par cette proposition, hocha la tête avec fierté.

_ Ce sera pour nous un plaisir, et un véritable honneur, que de participer au tournoi. Quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'amusement et de compétition pour celer notre nouvelle alliance ?

_ Nous sommes d'accord, affirma Uther avec majesté. Les festivités commenceront à l'aube. Vous pouvez tous disposer.

Les nobles quittèrent lentement la salle dans un joyeux brouhaha, n'ayant que Morgane et le tournoi au bout des lèvres. Et tandis que la salle se vidait peu à peu, Merlin aperçu du coin de l'œil Gwen rejoindre discrètement Morgane, et les deux amis se prirent dans les bras, leurs sourires illuminant la pièce. Les deux femmes riaient et séchaient leurs larmes, et cette nouvelle vision lui fit chaud au cœur.

Le jeune homme sentit alors qu'il venait de s'attribuer une nouvelle mission. Certes, son destin était de veiller sur Arthur, et de faire de lui un grand roi. Mais en cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de _choisir_ un autre aspect de son destin. Il faisait le choix conscient et délibéré de servir également Morgane, pour qu'elle reste écartée du danger. Et Merlin ne se faisait pas seulement cette promesse pour protéger Arthur, ou pour arrêter de culpabiliser. Il le faisait en son âme et conscience, parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse, tout autant qu'Arthur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le prince en question s'approcher furtivement de lui.

_ Merlin ! Réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme sursauta et lâcha un cri de terreur, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un sourire satisfait et amusé chez le prince.

_ Vous travaillez vos entrées maintenant ? s'insurgea Merlin. Inutile de me faire faire une crise cardiaque, vous savez ? Je préfère quand vous me lancez des chaussures au visage, au moins ça me laisse une chance de les esquiver.

_ Tu aurais fait la même chose si tu l'avais pu, répliqua le prince.

_ Bien sûr que non, je suis quelqu'un de civilisé, moi.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel face au sourire idiot de son serviteur, puis repris son sérieux.

_ Je ne vais même pas rentrer dans ce débat avec toi, tu ne comprendrais qu'un mot sur deux. En revanche, tu as entendu mon père, je suppose ?

_ Oui, c'est merveilleux pour Dame Morgane, je …

_ Je ne te parle pas de ça crétin, mais du tournoi.

Merlin poussa un soupir de frustration. Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. A force, il connaissait la chanson par cœur.

_ Donc, dit le prince avec une pointe de sadisme, avant demain matin il faut que tu cires mes bottes, que tu nettoies mon armure, que tu aiguises mon épée, et penses aussi à nourrir mon cheval et à nettoyer son box …

_X_

_ Debout Merlin ! Relève-toi !

Le jeune homme avait bien du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il servait de cible d'entraînement pour Arthur (encore une fois), et ce dernier venait de lui asséner un sérieux coup à la tête, ce qui avait pour effet de faire résonner horriblement son casque, et de lui marteler chaque parcelle de son crâne.

_ Je vais finir par croire que vous voulez ma mort, gémit le sorcier.

Arthur se pencha au-dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. D'abord méfiant, Merlin finit par accepter ce geste, et se releva tant bien que mal. Il vacillait sur ses jambes, voyant la terre tanguer d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Arthur en explosa de rire.

_ On dirait un ivrogne, à force d'aller à la taverne tu les imite de mieux en mieux !

_ Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein ?

_ Terriblement drôle, je confirme !

Le casque de Merlin avait arrêté de sonner, ce qui le rendait à nouveau en possession de tous ses esprits. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi entier à s'entrainer dans la clairière derrière le château. Désormais le soleil commençait à disparaître, teintant le ciel de dizaines de couleurs pastel.

Chaque parcelle de son corps était courbatue, il devait avoir une bonne dizaine de bleus, et il menaçait de s'écrouler sous le poids de l'armure que lui faisait porter ce crétin de prince. De son côté, Arthur semblait frais comme un gardon, avec sur son visage cet éternel sourire qui faisait rêver les dames (dont Gwen, même si elle ne se l'avouait pas encore).

_ Si une fois roi vous décidez de maltraiter vos sujet comme vous le faites avec moi, ils ne risquent pas de vous aimer beaucoup.

Piqué dans sa fierté, Arthur lui donna une tape sur l'épaule qui lui fit faire plusieurs pas en arrière.

_ Je ne te maltraite pas, je t'entraine.

Merlin fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Désolé, mais je ne vois pas la différence entre les deux.

Arthur prit soudain un air plus sérieux.

_ Je ne plaisante pas Merlin. La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'entraîner pour le tournoi, et d'ailleurs tu fais un bien piètre adversaire.

_ Donc cela confirme ce que je pense, vous me maltraitez par pure sadisme.

_ Pas du tout.

Le prince passa une main dans ses cheveux bonds dorés, semblant chercher ses mots.

_ Si je t'entraine c'est parce que je veux que tu sois prêt à te défendre si jamais nous en avons besoin. Heureusement pour nous, Morgane se porte mieux, mais avec toutes ces festivités j'ai l'impression que mon père en a presque oublié nos soldats morts dans la forêt, et cette attaque de Griffon il y a quelque jours.

Merlin garda le silence. Lui aussi en avait presque oublié la femme en capuche noire, le chevalier qui l'étranglait, le signe de son torse …

_ J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est en train de changer, que quelque chose de prépare, avoua Arthur. C'est comme si une menace planait sur Camelot, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle.

_ J'ai cette impression, moi aussi, dit Merlin. Et je pense que tous ces évènements sont liés, et qu'ils ne présagent rien de bon.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, partageant leur inquiétude sans se parler.

Mais pendant ces quelques minutes de silence, Merlin sentit soudain son torse se mettre à lui picoter. Il sentit un léger tiraillement, certes pas aussi douloureux que les fois précédentes, mais tout de même assez gênant pour qu'il le remarque. Et ce tiraillement était accompagné d'une sensation désagréable. Il avait la sensation, pour ne pas dire la certitude, qu'il était observé.

Et il mettrait sa main à couper que c'était la femme en noir qui l'observait à l'instant même.

Le regard du sorcier se tourna naturellement vers le château, et c'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette se tenir en haut de la colline, à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Mais cette silhouette était celle … d'un homme. Ce dernier semblait le fixer avec intensité, et même si à cette distance Merlin ne pouvait pas identifier l'individu en question, il pouvait en juger à sa tenue qu'il travaillait en tant que serviteur au château. Et tandis qu'il fixait cette étrange apparition, le jeune homme sentit le picotement sur son torse s'accentuer légèrement. Puis l'observateur se désintéressa de lui, et fit demi-tour. Le picotement disparu subitement, mais cette scène étrange laissa un goût amer à Merlin.

Il aurait mis sa main à couper que l'homme qui l'avait fixé depuis la colline avait un lien avec la femme en noir. Il ne savait pas encore lequel, et il aurait aimé lui courir après pour en savoir plus, mais l'inconnu avait déjà disparu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Merlin ne faisait plus attention à Arthur, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce phénomène étrange. Et alors que jusqu'ici le prince avait le visage le plus sérieux du monde, il se mit soudain à sourire. C'était un de ces sourires de défi, montrant qu'il avait envie de titiller un peu son serviteur préféré. Sans crier gare, il leva son épée et frappa Merlin au niveau des côtes, faisant chanceler l'armure et Merlin avec.

_ Ne baisse jamais la garde Merlin, allez en garde !

Le jeune homme, piqué par le défi que lui lançait son prince, se défendait avec le moins de maladresse possible, tandis que le fracas des épées qui s'entrechoquent résonnait dans toute la clairière.

Au fond de lui, Merlin était touché qu'Arthur prenne cette excuse pour l'entraîner. Il savait parfaitement que sous son air prétentieux et distant, Arthur était en fait très attaché à lui, ainsi qu'à son père, Morgane, et Guenièvre. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouver un moyen de les protéger.

_X_

En se levant le lendemain matin, le jeune sorcier eut l'impression d'avoir vieillit de 50 ans en une seule nuit. Chaque parcelle de son corps était remplit de courbatures, et c'était comme si son dos était passé sous un cheval. Il gémissait de douleur à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait, ce qui eut pour mérite d'irriter Arthur au plus haut point.

_ Sérieusement Merlin arrête de gémir ! On dirait une vieille femme.

_ La faute à qui ? répliqua le sorcier. On récolte ce que l'on sème, Arthur.

Le jeune homme mit en place les différentes pièces de l'armure du prince, s'appliquant à ne pas se tromper. Il pouvait constater qu'avec les années il s'était nettement amélioré. Et même Arthur sembla s'en étonner.

_ Tu es drôlement rapide aujourd'hui, tu t'es entraîné toute la nuit ?

_ Non, mais j'apprends vite, répondit Merlin non sans fierté.

_ En effet. Tu n'as peut-être pas de muscles, mais tu as un cerveau, je dois le reconnaître.

_ Seriez-vous en train de dire que vous me trouvez intelligent ? s'amusa Merlin, content de prendre le prince à son propre jeu.

Et comme il le supposait, Arthur n'aimant pas faire de compliments, il se contenta de lui balancer une autre ânerie à la figure.

_ Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu es intelligent. Tu es plutôt … l'objet d'un éclair de géni temporaire.

_ Donc vous me trouvez génial ?

Arthur prit un air outré et dégoûté à la fois.

_ Jamais de la vie !

Mais la seconde d'après, le prince lui lança un regard amical et fraternel. Merlin leva les yeux aux ciel. Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'habituer aux sarcasmes de ce prince pourri gâté. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur quitta enfin sa tente, et se rendit devant Uther auprès des autres chevaliers. Son travail étant terminé, le jeune sorcier rejoignit Gaius.

Soudain, il sentit de nouveau son torse le picoter légèrement.

Il s'arrêta subitement, sur le qui-vive, cherchant du regard le serviteur qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Mais parmi la foule qui grouillait autour de lui, il fut bien incapable de discerner le moindre comportement suspect, ou la moindre chose sortant de l'ordinaire.

Le picotement finit par disparaître, et Merlin décida de se concentrer sur les combats, ne pouvant rien faire de plus.

Toute la matinée, les chevalier de Camelot et d'Assetir se succédèrent sans relâche, et parmi eux il était évident qu'Arthur se dégageait du lot. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il restait le champion inégalé des tournoi depuis autant d'années. Ses coups étaient à la fois précis et destructeurs, et il parvenait à désarmer ses adversaires en seulement quelques minutes à chaque fois, provoquant les hourras de la foule qui acclamait son champion.

A chaque fois qu'il applaudissait, Merlin ne manquait pas de se plaindre à nouveau de ses courbatures, et même Gaius, dont la patience était légendaire, sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

_ Inutile de te plaindre mon garçon, on en reparlera quand tu auras mon âge !

Merlin se sentit vexé. Il ne se plaignait pas souvent, alors pourquoi personne ne voulait lui laisser ce droit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas jeter son sel sur le monde entier de temps en temps, comme tout le monde ?

_ J'ai déjà eu votre âge, figurez-vous. C'était grâce à une potion, et c'était nettement moins douloureux qu'une séance d'entraînement avec Arthur !

_ Raison de plus pour t'endurcir un peu !

Malgré tout, Merlin se sentait incroyablement fier de son prince, surtout qu'il savait à quel point ces combats étaient importants à ses yeux. Tout ce que voulait Arthur, c'était de rendre son père fier de lui, et de trouver grâce à ses yeux. Mais Uther, comme toujours, restait parfaitement impassible face aux exploits de son fils unique, se contentant d'applaudir légèrement à chaque victoire.

Le combat en cours s'arrêta d'une façon un peu brutale, avec un chevalier de Camelot qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un immense fracas. Voyant que l'homme ne se relevait pas, Gaius se rendit immédiatement à son chevet, sous les applaudissement des chevaliers d'Assetir et la moue frustrée d'Uther. Gaius disparu ensuite dans une tente pour s'occuper du blessé.

Aux côtés d'Uther, Morgane n'avait perdu aucune une miette du spectacle. Elle discutait joyeusement avec son tuteur, quand son regard dériva brièvement vers Merlin, avant de se détourner aussitôt. On aurait dit qu'elle évitait son regard, comme si elle avait peur, ou qu'elle doutait de lui. Il était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la fois où elle l'avait surpris à son chevet, et où il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Merlin ne lui avait toujours pas donné la moindre explication quant à la raison de sa présence dans ses appartements. Il lui avait également dit qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne le croyait, toujours sans lui donner plus de détails.

Autant dire qu'il l'avait laissée dans le flou le plus complet.

Le jeune homme nota alors dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de lui parler le soir-même, et qu'il peaufine un peu son plan avant de la voir.

_ Qui est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Merlin ?

La sorcier sursauta, arraché brusquement à ses pensées. C'était Gwen qui l'avait rejoint furtivement, et lui adressait un sourire radieux.

_ Moi ? Rien du tout, je regarde le tournoi.

_ C'est fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? dit la jeune femme d'un air enjoué et le regard pétillant. Tous ces chevaliers en armures qui se battent avec honneur, le fracas des épées …

_ Ahlala Gwen, j'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour les chevaliers qui sauvent le monde. Arthur serait parfaitement ton genre, ajouta-t-il non sans amusement.

_ Quoi ?! s'indigna la servante. Jamais de la vie, je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par Arthur !

Mais le rougissement de ses joues semblait indiquer le contraire.

_ Décidément Guenièvre, tu brises beaucoup de cœurs, y compris le sien !

_ De qui comptes-tu briser le cœur, Guenièvre ? demanda Arthur.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de penser que le prince arrivait au moment le plus parfait pour faire rougir encore plus la jeune femme, ce qui ne manqua pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de la situation, sachant pertinemment l'amour qui allait naître entre eux, et les grandes choses qu'ils allaient accomplir ensemble.

_ P-personne, je ne veux briser le cœur de personne, bredouilla-t-elle.

Arthur ne sembla pas se rendre compte de sa gêne, et commença à parler d'armes et d'amures avec elle. Etant fille de forgeron, la jeune femme avait de la répartie et des connaissances, et savait donc pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Ils alors commencèrent à aborder des détails plus complexes, et à utiliser des mots qui n'évoquaient rien pour Merlin. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à participer à la conversation, et se replongea dans le nouveau combat qui avait lieu.

Il commençait enfin à se détendre, quand il sentit de nouveau un picotement sur son torse. Sans perdre un instant, il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de l'homme étrange qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Il était persuadé qu'il se trouvait dans les parages, c'était comme si le symbole sur sa peau s'activait et sentait les présences menaçantes.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'aperçu enfin.

C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux roux, le visage maigre et recouvert de tâches de son. Il se tenait aussi droit qu'un piquet, fixant Merlin avec une telle intensité qu'il mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

Pendant un premier temps, Merlin ne sut pas comment réagir. Il était étrange de voir cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il avait sûrement déjà croisé sans retenir son visage, le fixer de la sorte. Et il était plus qu'étrange de le voir le fixer sans bouger, alors qu'autour de lui tous les autres serviteurs courraient d'un côté et de l'autre pour remplir leurs obligations.

Le jeune sorcier déglutit difficilement, et s'approcha du rouquin.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard. Faisant un pas après l'autre, avec une prudence poussée à l'extrême, Merlin s'approcha de lui tout en sentant le picotement de son torse s'accentuer jusqu'à en devenir douloureux. Il était persuadé que tout était lié à cette femme en noir, à cette silhouette qu'il avait aperçue au moment de remonter le temps. Tout était lié à elle, et à lui d'une certaine façon.

Le regard du rouquin était plus que troublant, remplis d'un mélange de haine et de folie. Sentant la tension monter à l'extrême, Merlin se tenait à présent à seulement quelques centimètres de cet homme.

Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le fixer.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Merlin. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas immédiatement. On aurait dit qu'il était en transe.

_ C'est _elle_ qui m'envoie.

Il n'avait rien dit de plus. Mais ces paroles suffirent à Merlin pour confirmer ses doutes.

_ Et que veut-elle ? Qui est-elle ?

Un œil du rouquin se mit à frémir, prit d'un spasme incontrôlé. On aurait dit que l'homme était en proie à une lutte intérieure. Par prudence, le sorcier recula d'un pas, voyant les yeux du jeune homme se mettre à rouler vers l'arrière, et son corps se mettre à trembler.

Puis soudain le rouquin retrouva sa contenance, et dit sur un ton machiavélique :

_ Ma maîtresse a un message pour toi, Emrys.

Un frisson glacé parcourus lui parcourus le dos.

_ Et quel est ce message ?

Le rouquin sortit alors un couteau de sous sa veste, et le pointa en direction de Merlin.

_ Essaye de m'arrêter ... ou prépare-toi à mourir.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Tout bascule

Avant de commencer, je tenais juste à vous écrire un petit message d'encouragement pendant cette période un peu étrange ^^

Je ne suis ni la première, ni la seule à le faire, mais il est important de remercier nos médecins. Après tout, ils sont dans une situation encore plus tendue que d'habitude ! J'envoie tout mon courage à ceux qui se retrouvent seuls chez eux. Bon courage à vous, et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Tout bascule**

Merlin sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos, fixant l'arme qui était pointée sur lui. L'homme qui le menaçait ne semblait pas vraiment lui-même, et ce fut avec un air machiavélique qu'il dit :

_ Essaye de m'arrêter, ou prépare-toi à mourir.

_X_

_Six heures plus tard, dans la salle du banquet._

Morgane avait tout vu.

La fête battait son plein, les musiciens et les danseurs virevoltaient autour d'eux, le vin coulait à flots, mais la jeune femme était ailleurs. Des centaines de questions sans réponse tournaient dans son esprit.

Sous la lumière chancelante des bougies, le visage de la Lady semblait souriant, mais la jeune femme était douée pour cacher ses émotions. Si quelqu'un s'était penché plus attentivement sur son visage, ou s'était attardé pour discuter avec elle, il aurait clairement pu lire la douleur dans ses yeux.

Plus que jamais, la jeune femme se sentait seule.

« Comment peuvent-ils tous agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle observait les nobles autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous épris par le tourbillon de la fête, un peu ivres et déboussolés, dévorant le festin avec avidité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Morgane se sentit à part. Elle se sentait comme une étrangère, en dehors de toutes ces préoccupations futiles.

Il y a quelques heures seulement, ce genre de fête l'aurait amusée. Il y a quelques heures, elle aurait souri à Arthur, joué de sa répartie, et bu quelques verres, elle aussi.

Mais ce soir, tout était différent. Même Arthur avait un air sombre sur le visage.

Et elle, elle pensait encore et toujours à Merlin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas, Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! »

Elle ferma alors les yeux, et se replongea dans la scène atroce qu'ils avaient tous vécus quelques heures plus tôt …

Morgane se revoyait clairement assise à côté d'Uther, captivée par le tournois. C'était à Arthur de combattre, et comme à chaque fois qu'il passait, elle se faisait un sang d'encre. Mais les festivités avaient brusquement été interrompues par un bruit sourd, comme un sac que l'on jetterait au sol, suivi d'un long hurlement d'horreur.

_ Aaaaaaaah ! Il est mort ! Aidez-moi ! Il est mort, il est mort !

Ces paroles furent un véritable électrochoc.

On aurait dit que d'un seul coup, les habitants de Camelot étaient revenus à la réalité. Les soldats attaqués dans les bois, les villages … leur répit n'avait été que de courte durée. Morgane elle aussi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais refusant de céder à la panique, elle se contenta d'attendre d'avoir plus d'informations. Et alors que la foule commençait à s'agiter, la jeune femme vit un garde s'approcher d'Uther, et murmurer à son oreille. Heureusement pour elle, Morgane était assez prêt pour l'entendre ce qu'ils se disait.

Mais ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé jusqu'alors, c'était que les paroles du gardes la firent paniquer plus que jamais.

_ C'est un jeune serviteur qui est mort, dit le soldat. Il s'est jeté du haut du tour de garde.

Un chape de plomb lui tomba dessus. Morgane eut brusquement du mal à respirer, les mains crispées sur son siège, sentant son corps se mettre à trembler. Cette phrase lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Bien sûr, il y avait plein de serviteurs. Mais, le souffle court et le cœur battant, Morgane ne pensait qu'à un seul d'entre eux. Instinctivement, son regard se porta sur l'arène, à la recherche de Merlin, et ses mains étaient tellement crispées que ses jointures devenaient complètement blanches.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne le voyait ni aux côtés d'Arthur, ni aux côtés de Gaius, la Dame se mit à réellement s'inquiéter pour lui.

C'était ridicule pourtant. Elle l'aimait bien, certes, mais elle n'était pas très proche de lui pour autant. En temps normal, elle se serrait inquiétée bien sûr, mais pas à ce point. Pas au point de sentir ce poids horrible sur sa poitrine, qui l'empêchait de raisonner calmement. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette boule au ventre, pourquoi avait-elle les mains crispées et du mal à respirer ?

Au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Morgane ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer, mais ce soir-là quand Merlin s'était introduit dans sa chambre, elle avait ressenti quelque chose. Une sorte de connexion, comme si quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à identifier la liait à lui. Comme si, même s'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas expliqués tous les deux, elle sentait qu'ils étaient le reflet de l'un et de l'autre. Comme si, ce soir-là, elle avait senti qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle ne le pensait.

C'était stupide. Complètement stupide et irrationnel. Mais voilà, elle s'inquiétait. Et Merlin n'était toujours pas là.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il serait allé faire là-bas ? » se demanda-t-elle. « Cela n'a aucun sens, ses obligations sont auprès d'Arthur … »

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et en se retournant elle aperçut Guenièvre. Soulagée de voir son amie, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui demanda à voix basse :

_ Est-ce que tu sais où est passé Merlin ? Je suis inquiète, je ne le vois nulle part …

Gwen sembla surprise par cette question, et réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Cela doit faire dix bonnes minutes que je ne l'ai pas vu, pourquoi ?

Morgane s'approcha d'elle, et lui avoua sur un ton de confidence :

_ Ce cri que nous venons d'entendre, c'est parce qu'un serviteur vient de se jeter du haut du tour de garde ! Je sais que cela pourrait être n'importe qui, mais …

_ Mais vous pensez que … que Merlin … bredouilla la servante, les yeux agrandit par l'horreur.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment, laissant planer un silence gorgé d'inquiétude. Morgane ne savait pas que faire, ce n'était pas convenable pour elle de se rendre là-bas.

Puis la jeune femme se reprit immédiatement. Depuis quand se souciait-elle se ce genre de détails ? Sans plus attendre, elle se leva de son siège, et quitta les gradins.

_ Où allez-vous madame ?

_ Je vais voir sur place, j'ai besoin de savoir sinon je vais devenir folle !

Oui, elle allait littéralement devenir folle. C'était impossible que ce soit lui. Cela _ne pouvait pas_ être lui. s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait … faites que ce ne soit pas lui …

Morgane ne savait pas qui (ou quoi) elle implorait, mais elle souhait de toutes ses forces que Merlin ne soit pas là-bas. Au diable des convenances, à l'heure actuelle elle s'en fichait royalement, et courrait à en prendre haleine. Oui, elle s'inquiétait pour un simple serviteur, et alors ? Elle au moins ne restait pas bêtement assise sur une chaise, à attendre que le temps passe.

Une fois sortie, Gwen et elle aperçurent un attroupement de personnes au pied des murailles. Sans plus réfléchir, les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent sur les lieux, et pendant la course l'esprit de Morgane tournait à cent à l'heure. Elle savait parfaitement que personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute.

« Faites que ce ne soit pas lui, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait … Oh mon dieu mais Merlin, dans quelle histoire tu es allé te fourrer ? Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire là-bas ? »

Après une course effrénée, Morgane avait finalement rejoint le petit attroupement, et se faufilait au milieu des serviteurs et des gardes pour atteindre le corps. Elle n'osa pas regarder dans un premier temps, le souffle court et l'esprit en vrac.

Et lorsqu'elle en trouva enfin le courage, elle eut ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

_X_

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Merlin se trouvait encore face à son assaillant, bien vivant, mais doutant sérieusement de ses chances de survie avec un couteau pointé vers lui.

_ Essaye de m'arrêter, ou prépare-toi à mourir.

Merlin avait senti son corps se figer. Devant lui, le rouquin le menaçait, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Le sorcier ne savait pas que faire. Instinctivement, il avait été tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour débarrasser le serviteur de son arme, mais un léger … détail … l'avait perturbé.

Sur le poignet de son agresseur, légèrement dissimulé par sa manche, se trouvait un symbole. Deux triangles superposés l'un sur l'autre, formant un sablier, le tout entouré d'un cercle parfait.

Le même symbole qui avait été imprimé sur son torse.

Retenant son souffle, se sachant que faire de cette information, et complètement prit de panique, Merlin n'avait pu émettre qu'un pauvre bégaiement qui n'aurait même pas effrayé un poussin. Pendant un instant, il s'était demandé si le serviteur allait le poignarder en public, mais contre toute attente … il avait reculé, et s'était mis à courir vers l'enceinte du château.

« Essaye de m'arrêter, ou prépare-toi à mourir. »

Ces paroles résonnant dans son esprit, le sang de Merlin n'avait fait qu'un tour. Ses jambes s'étaient libérées d'un seul coup, et il s'était lancé à sa poursuite, bousculant au passage plusieurs servantes qui l'avaient traité de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux.

Le souffle court, Merlin ne perdait pas son objectif de vue. Le rouquin était à quelques mètres devant lui, et il était rapide. Il s'était faufilé dans les couloirs de pierre, avait dévalé les escaliers, et renversé les gardes. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

A cet instant, Merlin s'était demandé ce que le rouquin planifiait de faire. Voler quelque chose ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Lui tendre un piège ? Peu importe quel était son objectif, il fallait à tout prix qu'on l'arrête. Déterminer à ne pas le laisser filer, Merlin avait poussé une accélération et s'était jeté sur le roux au détour d'un couloir. Sans la moindre précaution, il lui avait attrapé le haut de la chemise, l'avait tiré en arrière, ramenant violemment le tissu jusqu'à la gorge du serviteur et lui coupant le souffle.

Coupé dans son élan, le rouquin avait trébuché et était tombé à la renverse, entraînant Merlin dans sa chute.

Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés, Merlin écrasant le fugitif de tout son poids. Avant même que le sorcier n'ait pu réagir, il avait senti la lame glacée d'un couteau sur sa gorge. Mais il ne s'était pas laissé impressionner.

_ Inutile de jouer avec moi, qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?! avait-il crié.

Un rictus diabolique avait éclairé le visage du rouquin.

_ Je vais détruire tout ce à quoi tu tiens, avant de te détruite toi.

_ C'est _elle_ qui t'a ordonné de faire ça ?

Seule la lueur étrange dans le regard de cet homme lui avait répondu. On aurait dit qu'il était possédé par un démon. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême, son souffle était court, et sa peau couverte d'un fine pellicule de sueur.

Au lieu de lui répondre, le serviteur s'était mis à rire, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une simple farce. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_ Répond-moi ! avait crié Merlin.

Soudain, le roux s'était arrêté de rire, et ses yeux avaient pris la couleur du feu. En une fraction de seconde, Merlin s'était retrouvé projeté violemment au mur, et sa tête avait heurté la pierre dans un bruit sourd. Complètement sonné, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était voir sa cible se relever et disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Par tous les saints ! Un sorcier ! Il était en train de poursuivre un sorcier !

Se relevant tant bien que mal, Merlin s'était lancé à nouveau à ses trousses, quand il était tombé nez à nez avec un escalier. Il avait immédiatement fait le lien dans son esprit. Cet escalier, il le connaissait bien, puisqu'il menait directement aux tours de garde, c'est-à-dire au point culminant du château de Camelot.

Mais que voulait faire cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Pourquoi avait-il le même symbole que lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il observé hier soir ? Pourquoi agissait-il maintenant ? Et quel était le lien avec cette femme, qui commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le système ?

Sentant que sa tête allait exploser face à tant de questions, Merlin avait grimpé les marches non sans peine, pour finalement parvenir au sommet de la tour de garde.

Et là, ce qu'il avait vu l'avait stoppé net.

L'homme qu'il pourchassait le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il se tenait sur le rebord du chemin de garde, dos au vide, à seulement quelques centimètres de la mort. Et enfin, il tenait son couteau sous sa propre gorge. La main tremblante et les larmes aux yeux, l'air désespéré, le rouquin menaçait de se tuer.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Merlin s'était approché de lui extrêmement lentement, afin de ne pas le brusquer. En bruit de fond, on pouvait entendre le tournoi qui acclamait les combattants, complètement indifférents à ce qui se tramait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

_ Ne t'approche pas ! avait hurlé le rouquin. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça !

Merlin n'avait pas bougé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? avait demandé le sorcier.

_ C'est _elle_ qui m'y a obligé, moi je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas faire ça. Je préférerais me donner la mort, mais je crois que je n'en ai pas le courage.

En y regardant plus attentivement, Merlin avait pu constater que l'air de folie dans les yeux du jeune homme avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus qu'une profonde détresse, comme si l'inconnu venait de reprendre ses esprits. Comme si, en redevant lui-même, il avait pris conscience de quelque chose de terrible.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'oblige à faire ?

Tout en parlant, Merlin s'était lentement approché du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne montrait aucun signe de recul, et Merlin continua alors dans sa lancée, avançant centimètre après centimètre.

_ Elle … elle …

Le rouquin semblait hésiter, mais Merlin continuait de l'encourager.

_ Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Nous sommes dans le même camp.

Et alors que le serviteur semblait en proie à un terrible dilemme, Merlin s'avançait toujours, jusqu'à se trouver devant lui. Il avait alors levé les yeux vers le jeune homme, et lui avait tendu la main. D'abord hésitant, le serviteur avait finalement accepté de descendre, et tenté de reprendre son calme.

_ Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, avait dit Merlin. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Le rouquin commença à parler, mais les mots se coupèrent dans sa gorge. Le roux perdit peu à peu son air désespéré, et la folie gagna à nouveau ses yeux. Il se mit alors à crier, à hurler de douleur. Il se prit le visage entre les mains, les ongles enfoncés dans sa chair, tremblant de tout son corps. Merlin se sentit frémir. Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas humain … c'était devenu autre chose.

Soudain, l'homme releva brusquement les yeux, le regard injecté de sang. Dans un hurlement bestial, il se jeta sur Merlin et le plaqua violemment contre le bord de la muraille. Le sorcier lâcha un cri quand la pierre percuta ses os avec une violence inouïe. Il sentit alors des mains se poser sur sa gorge, et se mettre à serrer avec force. Merlin comprit alors que le rouquin ne se contrôlait plus, et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui.

Le sorcier, tout en sentant sa trachée se broyer douloureusement, compris qu'il penchait aussi de plus en plus dangereusement vers le vide. Il fallait agir vite. Alors il puisa au plus profond de lui-même, rassembla ses forces, et toute sa magie de concentra et vibra en lui. En un éclair, le sorcier projeta le roux de toutes ses forces, et l'envoya voler deux mètres plus loin.

Il reprit alors son souffle, et se prépara à contre attaquer. Mais en face de lui, le serviteur semblait avoir d'autres plans. En effet, l'homme s'était relevé, et avait écarté les bras tout en plantant son regard dans celui de Merlin.

_ Inutile de te battre Emrys, cela ne mènerait à rien. Contente-toi de regarder, parce que ce n'est que le début de tes problèmes.

Merlin retenait son souffle. Les yeux du rouquin prirent à nouveau la couleur du feu, et il se mit à prononcer des mots que le sorcier ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

_ _Alt teyr Gryphonneï … ad vengetur carpetem_ !

Merlin ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un choc, une détonation, quelque chose … qui ne vint pas.

Un long silence suivit ces paroles, à sa plus grande surprise. En rouvrant les yeux, Merlin vit que le roux était toujours devant lui. Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien.

_ Qu'est-ce tu viens de faire ?! s'exclama Merlin.

Le sorcier n'avait pas compris le moindre mot. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ou de tenter le moindre geste, le rouquin lui lança un ultime regard. Merlin eut alors l'étrange sensation que sa vie était en train de basculer. Et alors, le rouquin se jeta à nouveau vers lui.

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il savait parfaitement que le vide était dans son dos. Il savait parfaitement que le serviteur allait se jeter sur lui, et qu'il allait le pousser. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne survivrait pas à la chute.

« Pardonnez-moi, père. J'ai échoué. »

Alors il ferma les yeux, et se prépara à l'impact.


	13. Chapitre 12 - L'invité surprise

**Chapitre 12 – L'invité surprise**

Merlin ferma les yeux, se préparant à la chute.

Mais la chute ne vint pas.

Pendant quelques instants, il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, par peur de réaliser qu'en réalité il était peut-être déjà mort sans même s'en apercevoir, quand soudain il entendit un bruit sourd.

**_BOUM !_**

Le sorcier sursauta, et il s'aperçu alors que son assaillant avait disparu.

Disparu ? Comment ça, disparu ?

Soudain, des cris effrayés sortirent Merlin de sa torpeur. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru quand il comprit que cela provenait du bas du tour de garde. En une fraction de seconde, le sorcier avait tout comprit. Sans plus attendre il se pencha au-dessus du vide, redoutant ce qu'il allait voir, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait certainement plus le moindre espoir.

Et ses craintes se confirmèrent. Jonchant sur le sol, le corps inanimé du rouquin avait prit une posture étrange. Son bras et son genoux gauche avaient un angle pour le moins insolite, et il pouvait déjà voir du sang s'écouler depuis son crâne, pour être absorbé par la terre printanière. Quand à son visage, heureusement pour Merlin qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir d'ici, parce qu'il aurait parié qu'il n'en restait pas grand-chose. Le jeune homme, face à cette vision, dû retenir un haut-le-cœur. Une petite foule de curieux agrémentée de quelques gardes s'était déjà agglutinée en bas, et il pouvait voir au loin que le tournoi commençait à s'agiter.

« Tout le monde a dû entendre » réalisa Merlin.

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes de répit pour se remettre du choc. Il avait très sincèrement cru qu'il allait mourir.

Mais au-delà du soulagement intense qu'il ressentait, le jeune homme avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait frôlé la mort, et sa seule pensée avait été pour son père. Pour son destin, pour sa vie entière consacrée à Arthur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Toute sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de cela.

Le jeune homme fut prit d'une vague de frustration. A force de tout sacrifier pour le prince, il se demandait sérieusement s'il allait pouvoir un jour s'installer, fonder une famille, trouver son propre but … histoire d'avoir autre chose que son destin auquel se raccrocher …

Mais le jeune sorcier chassa bien vite ces pensées de son esprit. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, ou du moins pas maintenant.

Il fallait avant tout qu'il se concentre sur ce que le serviteur avait dit. La formule magique était gravée dans son esprit : _Alt teyr Gryphonneï ad vengetur carpetem_. Etrangement, Merlin n'avait jamais entendu ce langage. Pourtant il avait fini par apprendre de nombreuses formules, et de nombreux mots de l'ancienne religion. Mais rien à faire, cette phrase le laissait perplexe. D'autant plus que le rouquin lui avait clairement dit qu'il voulait sa perte et celle de Camelot …

« Il faudra que j'en parle avec Gaius », en conclu le sorcier.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu au loin Morgane et Gwen s'approcher de la scène, et on pouvait clairement lire l'inquiétude sur leurs visages. Dans un premier temps, les deux jeunes femmes durent batailler pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de curieux amassée autour du serviteur, et une fois parvenues au corps, Merlin fut surpris de voir un immense soulagement s'emparer de Morgane.

La Lady s'était inquiétée pour lui.

Merlin ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction en découvrant cela. Morgane qui s'inquiétait pour lui … cela faisait du bien. Cela la rendait plus humaine. Mais soudain, la pupille du roi sembla comme prise d'une révélation. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Merlin vit la jeune femme lever les yeux au ciel … et plonger ses yeux directement dans les siens.

Lorsque Morgane s'aperçu qu'il se trouvait au sommet de la muraille, à l'endroit même où le rouquin était tombé, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc. Merlin ne comprit pas immédiatement sa réaction, puis soudain la réalité le frappa en pleine face. Sans plus attendre, le sorcier s'écarta du bord, sentant son cœur battre la chamade, et son estomac se nouer.

Mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi s'était-il penché au-dessus du vide, comme si personne ne pouvait le voir ?! Merlin avait envie de se gifler tellement il se trouvait stupide. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, Morgane n'avait pu conclure qu'une seule et unique chose : c'était lui qui avait poussé ce serviteur du haut de la tour.

Le jeune homme passa ses mains sur son front, pris de panique. Il tituba un peu, et sans plus attendre il quitta le tour de garde, dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se rende chez Gaius, qu'il fasse le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé là-haut.

Une seule idée ne cessait de l'obséder : il devait comprendre ce que le serviteur avait fait, avant que Morgane ne le dénonce.

_X_

_Le soir même, dans la salle du banquet._

Les pensées de Morgane ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Elle se rejouait la scène, encore et encore, sans parvenir à trouver une explication rationnelle.

« Par tous les saints Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? »

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à boire ou à rire. Non loin d'elle, Arthur riait de bon cœur avec son voisin de table, lui racontant non sans modestie comment il avait battu tous ses assaillant. Le soldat d'Assetir, qui l'écoutait avec admiration, était visiblement trop jeune pour encore combattre dans les tournois. Arthur semblait être devenu sa nouvelle idole. Après tout, le prince avait été élevé pour tuer depuis sa naissance, blablabla …

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciels. Certes, Arthur était doué, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement d'une époque où ils s'affrontaient tous les deux à l'épée, et où elle avait régulièrement le dessus. La jeune femme aurait très bien pu répliquer pour piquer un peu l'égo de son prince, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à cela.

Elle ne pensait qu'à Merlin.

Il semblait inoffensif, Merlin. Il ne faisait de mal à personne, Merlin. Merlin était vu comme le serviteur insoupçonnable d'Arthur, parfois un peu bête et maladroit. Mais plus elle repensait à ce matin, plus elle y réfléchissait, et moins Morgane était convaincue par cette façade.

Elle entendait encore le corps tomber dans un bruit sourd, le hurlement d'une servante qui passait non loin, et qui venait de découvrir ce qu'il restait de ce pauvre jeune homme. Uther avait immédiatement balayé l'affaire. Il se serait très certainement inquiété pour un noble ou un chevalier, mais pour un serviteur, voyons, c'est tout à fait absurde !

Et c'était, au passage, l'une des nombreuses choses que Morgane lui reprochait.

Mais toujours était-il que pour l'instant, c'était Merlin qui lui semblait le moins fiable.

Que faisait-il là-haut ? Était-ce un coup du sort ? Le hasard ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus ? Et si le serviteur insoupçonnable cachait quelque chose ?

La jeune femme, une coupe de vin à la main, cherchait l'objet de ses pensées des yeux. Mais parmi la foule du banquet, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de lui.

Oui, plus elle y pensait et plus elle en avait la certitude. Quelque chose clochait avec Merlin. Comment pouvait-il être aussi inoffensif, et se trouver à l'endroit même où quelqu'un commettait un suicide ? Pourquoi voudrait-il entrer dans sa chambre, sans son autorisation, alors que des gardes surveillaient sa porte ? Et si Merlin n'était pas aussi honnête qu'il le disait ? Et si, ce soir-là, au lieu de vouloir lui apporter son aide … il avait voulu la tuer ?

Morgane sentit un frisson descendre le long de son dos. Elle n'aurait jamais dû parler de ses rêves à Merlin. Elle ne savait pas à quoi ils étaient dus, ni pourquoi ils se réalisaient. Elle avait bien quelques idées évidemment, mais elle n'osait pas encore y penser.

Mais peut-être, justement, que Merlin y avait pensé. Peut-être qu'il pensait que c'était de la magie, qu'il avait voulu profiter de sa faiblesse ce soir-là, afin de l'achever. Peut-être que la jeune femme s'était juste réveillée au bon moment, et que le serviteur avait renoncé à ses plans à la dernière minute.

Pour qu'elle autre raison serait-il rentré dans sa chambre ? Il disait vouloir l'aider, vouloir lui parler. Mais l'aider comment ? Lui parler de quoi ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Et si … et s'il avait raison ? Et si elle avait bel et bien des pouvoirs magiques ?

Instinctivement, son regard se tourna vers Uther. Que ferait-elle, si c'était le cas ? Si elle était bel et bien une sorcière ? Morgane ne prendrait jamais le risque de l'avouer à son tuteur, car cela reviendrait à creuser sa propre tombe. Uther devenait complètement fou à l'entendre du mot « magie », et il ne ferait certainement pas d'exception pour elle. Avoir de la magie signifierait devoir vivre quotidiennement avec son tuteur et son pire ennemi, devoir se cacher, vivre dans la peur …

Par tous les saints, faites que ce ne soit pas de la magie !

Une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit. Et si le jeune homme qui s'était suicidé était un sorcier ? Et si Merlin avait pour objectif de tuer tous ceux qu'il soupçonnait capables de magie ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il s'était rendu dans sa chambre …

Soudain, un nouvel arrivant l'arracha à ses pensées. C'était Merlin, qui daignait enfin rejoindre le banquet. La jeune femme ne le quitta pas des yeux, tendue à l'extrême, cherchant à savoir pourquoi le jeune homme se montrait aussi tard.

Complètement insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, Merlin se dirigea immédiatement vers Gaius, et les deux hommes se mirent à parler à voix basse, l'air préoccupés.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Merlin entrer dans la salle, Morgane s'était immédiatement souvenu de cette étrange connexion qu'ils avaient établi dans sa chambre. A ce moment-là, elle avait été intimement convaincue qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Que Merlin était un allié, qu'il était comme elle. Et c'était ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant même.

Morgane se reprit, retrouvant un peu de contenance.

Cela ne servait à rien d'imaginer des centaines de scénarios différents. Elle ne faisait que se rendre malade, elle allait finir par perdre la tête.

Alors Morgane posa son verre de vin, prit son courage à deux mains, et se leva pour rejoindre Merlin et Gaius.

_X_

De son côté, dans la salle de banquet, Merlin était terrifié.

_ Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire, Gaius ? Il faut prévenir Uther immédiatement !

Mais le vieux médecin, même s'il comprenait les paroles de son protégé, ne semblait pas décidé à partir.

_ Oui bien sûr, mais comment veux-tu que je lui explique ? Qu'est-ce que je vais inventer ? Que le serviteur m'a avoué ce qu'il comptait faire avant de mourir ?

_ Et bien oui, pourquoi pas ? Il vous fait confiance, il vous croira sur parole.

_ Et comment veux-tu que je lui explique pourquoi je ne l'ai pas prévenu plus tôt ? Dans tous les cas il refusera de me croire, ou il me reprochera de ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt. Tu places beaucoup trop d'espoirs en moi, Merlin.

Merlin se passa une main dans les cheveux. Toute cette histoire allait le rendre dingue.

_ Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? demanda Gaius. C'est peut-être une erreur de traduction ?

_ Non ! répliqua le sorcier, de plus en plus tendu. Je suis sûr ce que je dis, j'ai procédé exactement comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Gaius poussa un profond soupir. En effet, l'heure était grave.

_ Mais tu n'as traduit que deux mots sur une phrase entière, peut-être que le sens serait différent si …

_ Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va envoyer des petites fées pour nous attaquer ?! s'énerva le sorcier.

Il devait bien l'admettre, la passivité de Gaius le mettait hors de lui. Merlin avait passé l'après-midi complet à essayer de traduire le sortilège lancé par le serviteur. Gaius lui avait donné des tonnes de livres plus vieux les uns que les autres, et le sorcier s'était arraché les yeux sur les pages pendant des heures, persuadé que Morgane allait le dénoncer d'une minute à l'autre. Il avait fait cela la peur au ventre, persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas pu traduire tout cela avant d'être mit au cachot.

Mais heureusement pour lui, Gaius lui avait fait gagné du temps en l'aidant de son mieux, et Morgane n'avait toujours rien fait.

C'était dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque du château, sur un vieux parchemin à deux doigts de partir en miettes, que Merlin avait trouvé la solution. Le parchemin était en partie effacé, donc il n'avait pu traduire que deux mots parmi ceux du sortilège. Mais les deux mots en question lui avaient fait froid dans le dos.

« _Gryphonneï_ » signifiait « Griffon », et « _carpetem_ » voulait dire « détruire ». Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas plus explicite comme message. Un griffon allait arriver sur Camelot, et c'était loin d'être impossible quand on savait qu'un village avait été attaqué récemment.

_ Je trouve cela étrange que tu aies trouvé la solution dans un parchemin vieux de plus de 700 ans … réfléchi Gaius à voix haute. Peut-être que cela nous donne un indice sur cette femme dont tu m'as parlé plusieurs fois.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Merlin.

_ Et bien … tu m'as dit que le serviteur avait la même marque que toi, et qu'il t'a dit que c'était cette femme qui le forçait à faire cela. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, il a utilisé non pas ses mots à lui, mais ses mots à elle … ce qui expliquerait comment il a pu parler dans une langue aussi ancienne.

_ Des mots vieux de 700 ans ? Prononcés par quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

Gaius poussa un soupir.

_ Oui je sais que cela semble fou, mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé.

Merlin réfléchis quelques instants. 700 ans d'âge … cela semblait impossible. Comment cette femme pouvait avoir 700 ans ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, quand on y réfléchissait un peu, cela devenait nettement plus réaliste, quand on savait que Merlin lui-même avait réussi à remonter le temps. Et à ce moment-là, il était persuadé d'avoir aperçu une ombre qui l'accompagnait. Comme si … quelqu'un avait traversé en même temps que lui. Une idée terrible lui traversa l'esprit. Et si, au moment de remonter le temps, il avait ouvert la porte à la mauvaise personne ? Et s'il venait de créer un nouvel ennemi à Camelot ?

_ Si nous considérons que cette théorie est la bonne, murmura le médecin, alors peut-être que je devrais axer mes recherches différemment.

_ Quelles recherches ?

_ Celles sur … hum … tes problèmes de peau.

Il lui indiqua son torse des yeux, et Merlin compris en une seconde.

_ Oui, je vois, chuchota-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez chercher ?

_ Et bien, si notre jeune femme a bel et bien 700 ans d'existence, alors cela signifie que ce symbole est peut-être la trace d'un sortilège qui date de cette période-là, et qui a été oublié depuis.

_ Donc vous êtes en train de dire que je suis _ENSORCELÉ_ ? s'étrangla Merlin. Comme le chevalier qui a voulu m'étrangler ? Comme le serviteur qui s'est jeté du haut de la muraille ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que moi aussi je suis capable de perdre les boulons en un rien de temps, juste parce qu'elle le demande ? Peut-être que je suis dangereux, moi aussi ?

Gaius garda le silence quelques instants, semblant réfléchir intensément.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu sois dangereux. Depuis tout ce temps, si elle avait voulu se servir de toi, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Je pencherais plutôt pour une autre hypothèse : à mon avis, elle a peur de toi.

Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

_ Vraiment ? Je fais peur ? Moi ?

Cette idée lui semblait étonnamment assez drôle.

_ Ne te moque pas de toi-même, tu es capable de bien plus de choses que tu ne le crois. Je pense que cette femme en a très certainement conscience, et la preuve de tout cela, c'est qu'elle connaît ton véritable prénom.

Face à ce dernier argument, Merlin ne trouva rien à répondre. Après tout, la théorie de Gaius tenait la route : peut-être qu'elle savait qu'il était Emrys. Et ce symbole sur son torse, dont il ne comprenait pas encore toute la portée, signifiait peut-être que cette femme avait tenté de le contrôler comme tous les autres, mais qu'elle n'y était pas parvenue.

_ Merlin ? Merlin, tu m'entends ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune sorcier sursauta, et eut tellement peur qu'il crut qu'il allait sauter au plafond. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas Gaius qui l'avait appelé, mais une voix féminine bien connue.

_ M-M-Ma Lady ?

Merlin eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Morgane avait clairement choisi le pire moment pour venir lui parler. Là, tout de suite, il avait des choses beaucoup trop urgentes (comme par exemple un potentiel Griffon) pour pouvoir lui parler calmement.

_ Est-ce que nous pouvons discuter un moment ? demanda la Lady d'une voix douce.

_ Hum, oui, je …

Il lança un appel à l'aide à Gaius en un regard, mais celui-ci ne savait pas comment répliquer. Et quand Morgane se tourna vers le médecin en lui faisant un grand sourire, celui-ci perdit définitivement l'usage de la parole, s'inclina et les laissa seuls, tout en lançant un regard désolé à Merlin.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, le jeune homme fit face à la Dame, et lui adressa son sourire le plus innocent.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

La jeune femme les emmena un peu à l'écart, puis planta ses yeux verts dans les siens. Un air de s'insère inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. A cet instant, la Lady d'habitude si sûre d'elle, semblait presque vulnérable.

_ J'ai besoin de réponses, Merlin.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, montrant à quel point elle se sentait nerveuse et mal à l'aise.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ … De tout.

Merlin se gratta les cheveux, un peu gêné, et lui adressa un sourire timide.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment, ni le meilleur endroit pour aborder le sujet, ma Lady.

Morgane se tritura les mains nerveusement.

_ Ce n'est pas de l'autre soir que je veux parler, mais de ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas, Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que …

La jeune femme n'osa pas finir sa phrase, mais Merlin pouvait clairement lire sur son visage ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

_ Vous voulez savoir si c'est moi qui l'ai poussé ? déclara le sorcier d'un ton extrêmement calme.

Morgane resta silencieuse quelques instants, observant chaque détail du visage de Merlin. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune sorcier eut l'impression à ce moment là d'être comme un livre ouvert.

_ Ce que je veux savoir, dit-elle, c'est si je peux réellement te faire confiance.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent quelques secondes en suspens, les yeux dans les yeux, avec un sentiment de méfiance et d'appréhension mélangés.

_ Oui, vous le pouvez. Mais seulement si moi aussi, je peux vous faire confiance.

_ Evidemment que tu peux me faire confiance.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Merlin réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il était grand temps qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il implique un peu plus Morgane dans ses plans. Il fallait lui donner un but, il fallait qu'il la guide, tout comme il devait aussi guider Arthur.

Le regard du sorcier se porta alors vers le prince, discutant joyeusement avec Uther. Oui, Merlin faisait tout cela pour lui. Mais maintenant, il le faisait aussi pour Morgane.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis que je n'ai pas poussé le serviteur. En fait, j'essayais de l'arrêter.

Morgane en perdit la voix quelques secondes. Elle sembla perplexe un moment, puis son visage montra peu à peu une inquiétude sincère. Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son visage semblait pur, presque innocent.

_ Tu essayais de l'arrêter ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là-haut ?

Merlin se racla la gorge, et se rapprocha un peu d'elle pour se mettre à parler plus bas.

_ Ce serviteur était un sorcier.

Morgane recula, sur la défensive.

_ Et tu l'as poursuivi uniquement pour ça ? Parce qu'il était différent ?

Parfaitement conscient que leur conversation était plus que dangereuse dans un endroit pareil, Merlin se mit à parler encore plus bas, tout en essayant de garder l'air naturel.

_ Je ne l'ai pas poursuivi pour cela. Honnêtement, je l'aurais complètement ignoré s'il n'avait pas été mal intentionné.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Quand je l'ai trouvé là-haut, je l'ai vu lancer un sortilège. Et je pense que son objectif était de faire appel à un Griffon pour attaquer Camelot.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, le regardant d'un air sceptique. Visiblement, elle devait trouver son histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux, et c'était un peu le cas.

_ Morgane, je vous promets que je ne me moque pas de vous ! Je n'irais pas inventer tout cela pour rien, ce qui arrive est très grave et …

_ Je te crois, Merlin.

Le sorcier la regarda avec étonnement.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, avoua-t-elle, mais je te crois. Même si tu sembles entouré de mystères ces derniers temps, et que tout me pousse à me méfier de toi, je te crois.

Merlin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

_ Mais le problème qui se pose, ajouta-t-il, c'est qu'il faudrait prévenir Uther. Moi je ne suis qu'un simple serviteur, donc il ne m'écoutera pas. Mais peut-être que si vous …

_ Tu as entendu ? le coupa Morgane.

Merlin ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais la jeune femme tendait l'oreille, les sourcils froncés, comme si quelque chose ne lui semblait pas normal. Intrigué, Merlin tendit lui aussi l'oreille, mais à part le bruit de la fête et des rires, et ne remarqua rien.

_ Non, je n'ai rien …

Soudain, un hurlement strident déchira le ciel. C'était un mélange entre le cri d'un aigle et le hurlement d'un lion, accompagné d'un lourd battement d'ailes.

Dans la salle, le silence s'installa. A l'autre bout du banquet, Arthur se munit de son épée, qu'il dégaina avec un bruit d'acier. Tous les invités osaient à peine respirer, peu surs de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

C'est alors qu'un deuxième hurlement retenti, et faisant trembler les vitraux et vibrer les murs. En regardant par la fenêtre, tous virent une immense créature ailée s'élever dans les airs, juste au-dessus de la ville basse. Dans ses griffes, la bête semblait tenir quelqu'un, une pauvre victime qui se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Soudain, lorsque la créature fut suffisamment haut, elle relâcha le malheureux qui partit s'écraser au sol dans un hurlement d'horreur.

_ Je crois que tu avais raison Merlin, nous avons un invité surprise … murmura Morgane d'un air terrifié.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard entendu. Le sortilège du serviteur était en train de se réaliser.

_ Un Griffon ! C'est un Griffon ! hurla un garde au loin.

Sortant brusquement de sa torpeur, la salle se mit à paniquer de plus belle, et les gardes se mirent immédiatement à leurs postes, bientôt rejoints par les gardes d'Assetir pour leur donner du renfort.

_ Mes hommes se joindront aux vôtres, dit le roi d'Assetir. Nous sommes alliés, désormais.

Uther le remercia par une poignée de main virile, puis se tourna vers la foule et ses gardes. Il avait cet air sévère et fier qu'on tous les grands combattants pendant les heures les plus sombres.

_ FERMEZ LES PORTES, ET SORTEZ LES ARBALETTES ! hurla Uther de sa voix de stentor. NOUS ALLONS RENVOYER CETTE BETE D'OU ELLE VIENT !

Complètement emportés par la terreur, les invités renversaient les plats et les chandelles, avec pour seul objectif de partir se cacher dans leurs chambres.

_ RASSEMBLEZ TOUT LE MONDE DANS LE CHATEAU ! ordonna Arthur à son tour. NE LAISSEZ PERSONNE DEHORS !

C'est alors qu'Uther saisit brusquement le bras de son fils.

_ Arthur, c'est complètement irraisonné de ramener tout le monde ici. Tu envoies des chevaliers à la mort !

La voix caverneuse du roi en aurait fait trembler plus d'un, mais le courage d'Arthur était décuplé par l'adrénaline de la situation.

_ C'est mon peuple que j'envoie à la mort si je le laisse à la merci de cette bête ! Peut importe qu'ils soient ou non de la ville basse, nous avons le devoir de tous les protéger.

Alors, avec un geste brusque, Arthur retira son bras, et s'inclina légèrement devant son roi.

_ Faites-moi confiance, père, je sais ce que je fais.

Uther n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot, que déjà Arthur se dirigeait vers Merlin d'un pas décidé. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pensait son père. Arthur voulait protéger son peuple, et il le ferait à n'importe quel prix, quitte à devoir donner sa propre vie.

_ Merlin ! cria-t-il. Vient avec moi, c'est le moment de voir si nos entrainements t'ont appris quelque chose !

Puis il se tourna vers Morgane, et dit d'un ton plus calme.

_ Ca ira pour vous Morgane ? Vous voulez que je poste des gardes à votre porte ?

_ Pas besoin, vous pouvez être bien plus ennuyant qu'un Griffon, alors j'ai l'habitude.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, mi-irrité, mi-amusé.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos traits d'esprits, Morgane. Nous devons y aller, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Merlin.

_ Bonne chance, leur dit Morgane. Faites attention à vous.

Arthur hocha la tête et parti rejoindre ses hommes. Merlin s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme avec un air malicieux.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas Morgane, je saurais comment veiller sur ce crétin royal.

Puis il ajouta sur un ton plus mystérieux :

_ Vous comprendrez assez vite que je suis un homme plein de ressources …

Morgane le regarda avec curiosité, mais le jeune sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Et sans dire un mot de plus, il partit rejoindre Arthur pour donner une bonne leçon à ce Griffon.


	14. Chapitre 13 -Cache cache avec un Griffon

**Chapitre 13 - Cache cache avec un Griffon**

Le goût du sang.

Et des cris de terreur.

En cet instant, le monde ne se résumait qu'à cela.

Arthur savait faire preuve de courage, il savait être fort. Mais il était transit de peur. Il voyait ses chevaliers mourir les uns après les autres, se faire emporter et jeter au sol par cette bête née de la magie. Chaque nouvelle victime, chaque innocent tué le faisait enrager.

Pourtant il était un Pendragon, il aurait dû pourvoir faire quelque chose de plus …

_ Sire, attention !

Messire Leon le projeta violemment au sol, faisant mordre la poussière au prince. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que la bête ne l'emporte lui aussi ! Arthur se redressa aussi vite que possible, malgré sa lourde armure, et remercia Leon d'un signe de tête.

_ Tous avec moi, en formation ! cria-t-il

Comme lors de leurs séances d'entraînement, les gardes royaux se placèrent en cercle, dos à dos, épées en mains. Ils entendaient le griffon voler, et mais ils avaient beau tenter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, la bête arrivait toujours à les prendre par surprise. Et malgré toutes leurs tentatives, ils ne lui avaient pas asséné le moindre coup.

Tout ce qu'Arthur voulait, c'était attirer l'attention du Griffon sur eux, juste le temps que les citoyens de Camelot ne s'abritent dans le château. Une fois ceci fait … il aviserait.

Du coin de l'œil, Arthur vérifia si Merlin était toujours en vie. Et en effet, le jeune serviteur se trouvait près de la lourde grille qui marquait l'enceinte du château. Il aidait autant qu'il le pouvait tous ceux qui pouvaient s'abriter, portant les malades quand il le fallait, surveillant le Griffon pour leur permettre de passer … et tout cela dans le plus grand des calmes.

Arthur était impressionné, il devait l'admettre.

Lui se sentait trembler de peur, et il pouvait même voir l'épée de Messire Leon chanceler. Ils étaient des soldats entraînés, habitués à tuer, ayant déjà vu la mort à plusieurs reprises, et naturellement ils étaient tous terrifiés. Mais de son côté, Merlin n'avait pas d'arme, pas le moindre entraînement, et pourtant il agissait comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Certains auraient certainement appelé cela de l'inconscience, mais Arthur voyait en lui du courage. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son serviteur préféré, mais il le respectait tout autant que ses propres hommes, et ce malgré son absence de titre.

Après tout, Merlin n'avait pas besoin de titres pour qu'il le respecte.

_ Sur la droite ! hurla un chevalier

Arthur vit alors le Griffon s'approcher, poussant un rugissement si puissant qu'il fit résonner son casque.

_ A mon commandement ! ordonna Arthur

Les archers d'Assetir étaient réputés pour être redoutables. C'était pourquoi ils se trouvaient au centre du cercle formé par la garde royale, qui leur servait de couverture. Au signal d'Arthur ils encochèrent leurs flèches, prêts à en découdre. La tension monta, Arthur avait les yeux rivés sur la bête, plongés dans son regard de mort …

_ Attendez … cria-t-il

Le Griffon s'approchait à une vitesse phénoménale, mais les soldats obéirent. Ils levèrent leurs boucliers, montèrent leurs flèches, déterminés à résister, ou à mourir.

_ Attendez …

Arthur voulait attendre que le Griffon soit assez proche pour tenter de le toucher. Tout était une question timing.

_ MAINTENANT !

Les flèches partirent à la vitesse de l'éclair, fusant à travers les airs dans un bruit aiguë, droit dans le cœur du Griffon …

Mais la bête battit puissamment des ailes, évitant de justesse les flèches pourtant meurtrières des soldats. Rendu furieux par cette attaque, le Griffon se jeta sur les chevaliers, toutes serres dehors, et les boucliers le contrèrent de justesse. Arthur pouvait sentir le poids de la bête sur son bouclier, et entendre les griffes acérées rayer le métal déjà en piteux état.

Soudain, le prince sentit que le Griffon se saisissait de son bouclier, et tentait de le lui arracher. Il pouvait voir les serres de la bête lui frôler le visage. Le monde se transforma alors en un mélange de métal, de cris, de douleur, et de lutte, tandis que le bras du prince manquait d'être emporté par la bête.

Il réussit cependant à libérer son bras in extremis, ce qui lui valut une violente douleur à l'épaule, et lui arracha un cri.

Dans la confusion, le Griffon s'arrêta soudainement en poussant un cri de douleur. L'un des chevaliers venait de donner un coup d'épée au monstre, et celui-ci reculait, complètement enragé.

Reprenant son souffle, Arthur jeta un œil à Merlin.

_ Il n'y a plus personne ! lui cria le serviteur.

Arthur ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

_ Retraite ! hurla-t-il. Tout le monde à l'intérieur !

Les chevaliers s'exécutèrent, mais c'était sans compter sur le Griffon qui s'envola … pour ensuite atterrir devant eux avec lourdeur, leur barrant le chemin. Un soldat s'approcha, mais le Griffon l'envoya balader d'un coup de griffe. Puis ce fut au tour de Perceval, qui lui donna un violent coup à la tête. Arthur le suivit aussitôt, faisant diversion le temps que quelques soldats ne puissent rentrer en contournant le monstre. Quelques gardes d'Assetir restaient encore, mais Arthur voulait s'assurer de quelque chose avant de battre en retraite lui aussi. Il voulait être sûr que Merlin était lui aussi en sécurité.

_ MERLIN ! Dégage d'ici ! Rentre à l'intérieur ! hurla-t-il

Mais le serviteur dévoué était têtu.

_ Je ne rentre pas sans vous, sire !

S'il l'avait pu, Arthur l'aurait étranglé de ses propres mains.

_ Rentre, Merlin ! C'est un ORDRE !

Le jeune homme afficha une grimace de contestation. Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait. Le Griffon ne l'avait pas vu, c'était sa chance ! Après réflexion il retirait ce qu'il avait dit : Merlin n'était pas courageux, il était _complètement fou_ !

_ Et ça vaut aussi pour vous ! ajouta Arthur à Perceval, Leon et aux soldats d'Assetir.

_ Mais Sire, je … protesta Leon.

Perceval se démenait avec un Griffon, aussitôt aidé par un soldat et un archer.

_ Rentrez ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

Et sur ce, Arthur poussa un hurlement presque bestial, et se jeta sur la bête, faisant reculer le Griffon de quelques mètres. Bien que contestant sa décision, ses chevaliers s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Arthur se démenait comme un fou, esquivant les coups de griffe et de bec du mieux possible. Toutes ses qualités de combattant surentraîné lui donnaient un sérieux avantage. Ses gestes étaient fluides, précis, puissants. Les coups pleuvaient de toute part, venant de toutes les directions à la fois, harcelant sans relâche le Griffon qui semblait plier face à la puissance de ce chevalier.

Mais malgré tous les efforts d'Arthur, le Griffon n'était pas une créature facile à abattre. Et même si le Griffon faisait face à un combattant redoutable, on pouvait déjà voir que le prince n'avait pas pu esquiver quelques coups de griffes, dont un qui lui tailladait la joue droite. Dans un combat, le nombre de blessures importait peu, tant que l'on restait attentif. C'était l'attention et la discipline qui vous maintenait en vie.

Et Arthur, épuisé par la bataille, voyait son attention baisser. Et il ne se rendait pas compte que le Griffon, sur sa gauche, s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup de griffe mortel …

_X_

Est-ce que Merlin allait écouter Arthur ?

Bien sûr que non !

Depuis quand ce crétin de prince était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul ? Il ne savait même pas changer ses draps !

Donc non, Merlin n'était pas parti, et il surveillait le combat du prince avec énormément d'attention. A chaque fois, Arthur semblait frôler la mort de près, mais son agilité au combat n'était pas une simple légende. Il arrivait à tenir tête à ce Griffon, seul, mais Merlin savait que les humains n'étaient pas des êtres infaillibles.

C'est alors que le Griffon sembla changer d'attitude. Il se débattait un peu moins, laissant Arthur se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait de la bataille, tandis que sournoisement …

Oh non !

La patte du Griffon s'était levée juste au-dessus de sa tête, s'apprêtant à s'abattre sur Arthur !

Le sang de Merlin ne fit qu'un tour. Du regard, il chercha l'une des flèches qui étaient tombées au sol, et en un instant ses yeux prirent la couleur du feu. La flèche se souleva dans les airs, défiant la gravité, et d'un mouvement de tête Merlin l'envoya voler en plein dans l'œil de la bête, avec une précision incroyable.

Arthur, de son côté, n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour voir la patte du Griffon se diriger droit sur lui, avant que la flèche de Merlin ne le sauve de justesse. Arthur fit un bon en arrière, pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Griffon, que la flèche avait rendu ivre de rage.

Le chevalier regarda la flèche, stupéfait, ne comprenant pas d'où elle pouvait bien provenir, quand soudain il se sentit tiré en arrière.

_ Il faut y aller, sire !

Le prince se retourna, l'air stupéfait.

_ Mais bon sang Merlin, depuis quand es-tu là ?!

_ Depuis que je n'écoute pas ce que vous dites. Maintenant allons-y !

Ni une ni deux, les deux amis foncèrent vers les portes, que Perceval referma derrière eux juste avant que le Griffon ne se lance à leur poursuite. La bête se jeta sur les portes, atterrissant contre elles dans un violent fracas. Merlin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, tout en regardant les lourdes portes de bois avec inquiétude. Elles tremblaient dangereusement, chaque coup donné par le Griffon semblant les fragiliser un peu plus. Le groupe de soldats qui tenait la porte retenait également son souffle, tendu à l'extrême, redoutant que la bête ne parvienne à rentrer. Mais heureusement pour eux, le Griffon finit par abandonner, et repris son envol.

_ Arthur ! Où est mon fils ?!

_ Par ici, père !

Uther se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, et un sourire illumina son visage à la vue de son fils unique sain et sauf. Il lui adressa une accolade pleine d'émotion et de soulagement, à la fois furieux et content que son fils n'en ait fait qu'à sa tête.

C'est alors que le roi d'Assetir les rejoignit, le regard plein de cette petite étincelle qui vous anime pendant les combats.

_ Uther, mes archers se sont placés sur vos remparts. Avec nos forces réunies, nous enverrons cette bête tout droit en enfer !

_ Merci à vous, répondit Uther, vous nous apportez une aide précieuse dont je saurais me souvenir.

_ Je voudrais également vous remercier, Sire, ajouta Arthur. L'un de vos archers m'a littéralement sauvé la vie en plantant une flèche dans l'œil du Griffon.

Sur cette phrase, le roi d'Assetir bomba le torse, plein de vanité.

_ Ce n'est pas pour rien que nos archers sont réputés parmi tous les autres.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois, ses exploits étaient passés sous silence. Et étrangement, lui qui s'en était si bien contenté jusqu'ici sentit sa colère monter. Pourquoi devait-il toujours agir dans l'ombre ? Parce qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à Arthur de ce qu'il faisait pour lui, il n'avait eu de remerciements que lorsqu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle ! Et Arthur n'avait pas pu rétablir la magie à Camelot, il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Frustré de réaliser qu'il s'était constamment mit des barrières toute sa vie, Merlin serra les poings. A force de se cacher, il n'avait jamais pu être lui-même, il n'avait jamais pu parler à Arthur avec honnêteté. Il avait toujours dû vivre dans la peur.

Il le réalisait maintenant. Le prix de la solitude était très lourd à payer, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le payer lors de cette seconde chance. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre en paix, en toute honnêteté avec Arthur, Gwen, et les chevaliers de Camelot. Il en avait assez de ne pas être reconnu, d'avoir honte de qui il était. Et dans ce sens, il en venait presque à comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser Morgane à agir ainsi. Son combat n'était pas injustifié, puisque dans ses premières années, tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était de combattre Uther et sa haine contre la magie. Mais le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté l'avait confrontée à des forces bien trop obscures, bien trop malfaisantes, et elle avait finir par devenir pire qu'Uther lui-même.

Au fond de lui, Merlin sentait qu'il devait y avoir un juste milieu. Une meilleure façon de procéder. Et peut-être qu'il finirait par la découvrir en côtoyant Morgane …

Soudain, les murs se mirent à trembler, arrachant Merlin à ses pensées. Un vacarme immense résonna dans le château, et des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, des nobles dévalaient les escaliers, hurlant de terreur. Parmi eux se trouvait Morgane, complètement déboussolée.

_ Morgane ! cria Uther en l'attrapant au passage. Que se passe-t-il ?!

La jeune femme repris son souffle, l'air terrorisée.

_ C'est … c'est le Griffon ! Il s'est rendu sur le tour de garde, et a forcé la porte !

Tout le monde, soldats, nobles et serviteurs, retenait leur souffle. Personne ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il se passait. Merlin se fit la réflexion que ce Griffon, plus que les autres, semblait extrêmement intelligent. Quel Griffon, au lieu de tournoyer dans les airs à attendre une proie, aurait eu l'idée de pénétrer directement dans le château ?

Le sorcier serra la mâchoire. C'était forcément _elle_ qui était derrière tout cela. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait contrôler le Griffon, ou communiquer avec lui ? Non, c'était impossible. Les Griffons étaient des créatures sauvages, rebelles, indomptables. Personne ne les voudrait en animaux de compagnie, tout simplement parce que c'était impossible !

Mais si c'était bel et bien le cas, si la femme en noir contrôlait ce Griffon, alors cela signifiait qu'elle était bien plus puissante qu'il ne le pensait.

Les soldats s'activaient déjà, Uther leur donnant des ordres et les répartissant dans les différents couloirs du château. Les nobles s'étaient tous réfugiés dans la salle du banquet, tremblants de peur, mêlés au petit peuple. Mais parmi tout ce remue-ménage, Morgane semblait chercher quelqu'un.

_ Guenièvre ? Guenièvre ?

La jeune femme cherchait désespérément sa meilleure amie, qui restait introuvable.

_ Guenièvre ! Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez vu ma servante ? Non ? Très bien, merci …

Morgane cherchait, encore et encore, sentant la panique monter un peu plus. Cela finit par inquiéter sérieusement Merlin.

_ Gwen n'était pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il

Morgane avait sa lèvre du bas qui tremblait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait submerger par ses émotions.

_ Si elle était avec moi, nous sommes parties ensemble de ma chambre quand nous avons entendu le Griffon. Puis je me suis mêlée à la foule, à ce moment là j'ai bien vérifié qu'elle me suivait, mais ensuite …

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, prit une grande inspiration. Ils partirent tous les deux à sa recherche, mais ils finirent par se rendre à l'évidence : Gwen n'était nulle part.

_ Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ? s'écria Arthur. On a un Griffon sur les bras je te rappelle !

Arthur avait rarement été aussi désagréable.

_ Nous cherchons Guenièvre, répondit le sorcier. Elle n'est nulle part, Morgane l'a perdue de vue en quittant ses appartements.

Et à cette phrase, le visage d'Arthur se métamorphosa. Une chape de plomb semblait lui être tombée dessus.

_ Vous êtes sûrs de l'avoir cherchée partout ?!

_ Absolument sûre, répliqua Morgane. Donc si elle n'est pas en bas … cela veut dire …

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le rugissement du Griffon se mit à résonner dans toutes les pièces du château, arrachant des cris aux citoyens de Camelot, et faisant trembler les soldats. Les trois amis se regardèrent dans les yeux, parfaitement conscient de la gravité de la situation. Un silence plana pendant quelques instants, puis Arthur sembla soudainement sortir de transe.

_ Je vais aller la chercher ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est hors de question que je la laisse seule là-haut avec cette chose qui rôde ! Merlin, vient avec moi ! Nous allons lui régler son compte !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à le suivre, mais Morgane leur bloqua le passage.

_ Attendez ! dit-elle. Je viens avec vous.

_ Ne soyez pas ridicule, Morgane. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

_ C'est tout aussi dangereux pour vous que pour moi, Arthur. N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher, je sais parfaitement que vous auriez fait la même chose que moi si c'était Merlin qui se trouvait pris au piège !

Arthur ne répondit rien, en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

_ Pour l'amour du ciel, Arthur ! s'écria la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas un pot de fleurs, donnez-moi une épée !

Arthur poussa un profond soupir, regarda son père qui se trouvait non loin, puis regarda Merlin et répondit :

_ Désolée Morgane, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose père m'en voudrait énormément, et …

Mais sans attendre un mot de plus, Morgane se munit d'une épée qu'elle emprunta à un soldat inanimé, puis elle se dressa devant Arthur et lui répliqua d'un air de défi :

_ Si vous ne voulez pas que je vienne, essayez de m'en empêcher.

Et sur ce elle fit demi-tour, et prit la direction des escaliers. Merlin ne put retenir un rire, et se lança immédiatement à sa suite.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu vas aller avec elle ?! s'offusqua Arthur.

_ Elle ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix, s'amusa Merlin en haussant les épaules.

Arthur poussa alors un énième soupir, et rejoignit son serviteur tout en se promettant de rendre à Morgane la monnaie de sa pièce dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Ni une ni deux, le chevalier avait rejoint le serviteur et la pupille, et se plaça devant eux à l'entrée du couloir.

Ils se mirent alors à marcher tous les trois en direction des appartements de Morgane. Arthur et elle tenaient leurs épées fermement, tandis que Merlin tendait l'oreille. Il savait que son champ d'action était limité, puisqu'il ne pouvait montrer ses pouvoirs ni à Arthur, ni à Morgane. Et c'était cela qui le terrifiait plus que tout.

Devoir cacher ses pouvoirs les mettait tous en danger …

Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, croisant quelques soldats au passage, mais sans faire face au Griffon. Celui-ci semblait introuvable. Tout était … calme. Etrangement calme. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnant sur la pierre brisait le silence.

La tension était palpable. Merlin sentait les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses tempes, et sa gorge était sèche. Oui, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait l'impression d'être … vulnérable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à une intersection.

_ Par quel chemin êtes-vous passée Morgane ? chuchota Arthur. Les deux chemins mènent à vos appartements.

_ Je suis passée par la droite, murmura la Lady. Mais Gwen a très bien pu prendre les deux chemins … je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous sommes perdues de vue.

Arthur sembla réfléchir, pesant ses mots.

_ Très bien, dit-il. Nous allons nous séparer.

_ Quoi ?! s'indigna Merlin. Vous êtes fous, si on se sépare le Griffon ne fera qu'une bouchée de nous !

_ Je sais, répondit tristement le prince. Mais si nous voulons être sûrs de trouver Guenièvre, je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois en silence. Non, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

_ Je vais à droite, dit Arthur. Vous deux, allez à gauche. Et faites attention à vous.

Merlin sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il fallait qu'il veille sur Arthur, c'était son devoir. C'était la mission de toute sa vie. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que le prince était déjà parti. Alors Merlin se tourna vers Morgane, un goût un peu amer dans la bouche.

_ Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui, dit-elle simplement.

Sans un mot, Merlin lui adressa un sourire crispé, et ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le couloir. Celui-ci ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sinistre. Ils marchèrent sans parler pendant quelques mètres, puis Morgane brisa le silence qui régnait entre eux.

_ Dis-moi Merlin, est-ce que tu n'as pas l'impression parfois que … je ne sais pas trop … quelque chose est différents ces temps-ci ?

Merlin s'arrêta immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué. Bien sûr qu'il avait sentit ce changement dans l'air, sans pour autant comprendre d'où il provenait. Mais quand il en avait parlé à Gaius, le vieux médecin avait dit ne rien ressentir de son côté.

_ Si, dit-il. J'ai l'impression que c'est l'air qui est différent. Comme si … quelque chose était endormi. Comme s'il était constamment chargé … d'électricité.

_ C'est exactement ça ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi je ressens une telle chose, ni ce que cela peut vouloir dire. J'en ai parlé à Gwen, mais …

En prononçant son nom, la voix de la jeune femme se brisa.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, ma Dame. Je suis sûr qu'avec l'aide d'Arthur nous allons la retrouver.

Mais soudain, Morgane s'arrêta net, et le tira par la manche. Merlin l'interrogea du regard, et pour seule réponse elle plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui demander le silence. Le jeune sorcier ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien. Devant eux se trouvait un long couloir donnant sur une série de chambres, puis le couloir tournait à droite à angle droit. Merlin tendit alors l'oreille, et en se concentrant il finit par entendre ce qui avait interpellé Morgane. Ils entendaient quelque chose, un bruit régulier, comme un mouvement de va et vient. C'était le bruit d'une respiration. Une respiration rauque, un peu grave, mélangée à un léger grondement.

C'était le Griffon.

Ils se jetaient tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Merlin indiqua alors l'angle du couloir. Il lui semblait que le bruit venait de là-bas, comme si la bête se cachait pour les attendre au tournant. Morgane suivit son regard, hocha la tête, tenant son épée fermement, et avança pas à pas. Merlin la suivait de près, s'attendant à devoir intervenir d'une seconde à l'autre. Ils avançaient extrêmement lentement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit avec leurs chaussures, et à ne pas respirer trop fort.

Ils passèrent une première porte. Plus que dix mètres avant le Griffon.

Puis une deuxième porte, plus que sept mètres.

Puis une troisième, le bruit de respiration se faisait toujours entendre.

Ils passèrent ensuite une quatrième porte … mais cette fois-ci Merlin n'entendait plus rien.

C'était bizarre, quelque chose clochait. Morgane ne semblait pas réagir, continuant d'avancer vers l'angle du couloir, mais le jeune sorcier n'écoutait plus que son instinct. Son regard se porta alors vers l'entrebâillement de la quatrième porte, et soudain …

**VLAM !**

Le Griffon sorti brusquement de la pièce, démolissant la porte en bois. Merlin eut tout juste le temps de tirer Morgane en arrière, la prenant par le bras sans ménagement. La jeune femme et lui tombèrent au sol, et l'épée atterrit quelques mètres plus loin dans un tintement de métal. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme vit que deux cadavres gisaient au sol dans la pièce, baignant dans leur propre sang.

Le Griffon se tenait à présent devant eux, grognant d'un air menaçant, se préparant à bondir.

Morgane, instinctivement, recula autant qu'elle le pouvait pour tenter de fuir. Mais Merlin savait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour eux.

Alors, dans un ultime élan de survie, le sorcier leva la main au ciel et cria :

_ _Abeltem_ !

Son regard s'illumina, et dans un immense fracas le plafond s'écroula sous leurs yeux, tombant directement sur le Griffon. Les deux amis se couvrirent le visage pour se protéger de la poussière qui remplissait l'air, mais déjà Merlin regrettait son geste.

Quelques pierres tombaient encore du plafond, donnant directement accès au ciel étoilé. Et le Griffon semblait assommé, incapable de réagir.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Merlin venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs devant Morgane. Et cette dernière, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte, semblait incapable de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Avait-elle rêvé ? Est-ce que les pierres étaient bel et bien tombée sur l'ordre de Merlin ? Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'il …

Aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres, et de son côté le jeune sorcier ne disait rien. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Il leur avait sauvé la vie, mais il n'aurait jamais dû le faire de cette manière.

_ Merlin, dit Morgane en plongeant son regard dans le sien, je crois que tu me dois des explications.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Cette fois-ci, il venait de donner une toute autre direction à l'avenir de Camelot. Et ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan.


	15. Chapitre 14 - Confrontation

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà pour la suite de Merlin et le Cristal de Nemethys !

Je me suis permise de prendre une petite pause dans mon écriture, entre les études, les examens, les inscriptions, le covid ... bref, la vie n'est pas toujours de tout repos ^^

Je tiens cependant à vous rassurer, les publications devraient à nouveau se faire plus régulières.

Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Confrontation**

_Ne révèle jamais ton secret._

Voilà quel avait été le principe de toute sa vie.

Merlin avait lutté chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde pour passer inaperçu, pour se fondre dans le décor. Il n'avait utilisé ses pouvoirs que pour protéger Arthur, il avait menti et souffert pendant des années pour lui. Et c'était ainsi qu'il avait garanti sa sécurité.

Mais voilà, Morgane avait tout vu.

C'était une erreur bête, tellement bête. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? C'était soit eux, soit le Griffon.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, complètement tétanisé.

Et la jeune femme, ses cheveux couleurs d'ébène blanchis par la poussière, le fixait sans un mot.

_ Des explications ? Vous voulez des explications ? bredouilla le jeune homme. Le … le plafond vient de s'effondrer tout seul, tout simplement. Heureusement le Griffon était dans une partie du château assez ancienne, et …

_ Pas de ça avec moi, Merlin.

Pas de cris, pas de jugement, pas la moindre terreur. Elle qui avait pourtant été élevée dans la haine de la magie, ne semblait pas effrayée par le sorcier. Au contraire, elle lui adressait un sourire chaleureux, accueillant. Il l'avait déjà vu réagir ainsi, dans son « ancienne vie ». Mais cette fois-ci tout était différent. Morgane ne s'adressait pas à un druide, elle ne s'adressait pas à un inconnu. Elle s'adressait à lui, _uniquement_ à lui.

Personne, hormis Gaius et sa mère, n'avait eu une telle réaction. Tout, dans le regard de Morgane, n'était que bonté.

Et son sourire semblait dire : « Ne t'en fais pas, tu restes le même à mes yeux ».

_ C'était de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

_ Oui, ma Lady.

Les muscles de Merlin se détendirent brusquement. Un poids immense venait de le quitter.

_ Mais, ajouta-t-il, ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour en parler. Je vous expliquerai tout, Morgane. Je vous le promets. Je vous dirai tout sur moi, sur la magie … et je vous dirai tout sur vos visions.

Le sorcier se surprenait lui-même. Cette fois-ci, il prenait une route radicalement différente.

_Après tout, _se disait-il_, je n'ai rien à perdre. Morgane finira forcément par découvrir ses pouvoirs. Elle ne pourra pas les contenir sa vie entière. _

La jeune femme, de son côté, retenait son souffle. Elle s'apprêtait à protester quand soudain Merlin se releva, et se dirigea vers elle. Avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

La Lady accepta volontiers, et tendit la main en retour, mais avant qu'elle ne commence à le toucher le jeune homme l'interrompit :

_ Je vous propose de passer un pacte, Morgane. Une sorte … de contrat, maintenant que vous connaissez mon secret. Ce contrat est très simple : je suis toujours honnête avec vous, si vous êtes toujours honnête avec moi. Je vous révèle mes secrets si vous me révélez les vôtres. Et je ne vous abandonnerai pas si vous faites de même.

Une pierre tomba du toit, et rompit le silence quelques instants.

_ Et bien sûr, ajouta Merlin, … il faut que tout cela reste entre nous.

La jeune femme croisa les bras avec un sourire espiègle, un air de défi dans les pupilles.

_ C'est un contrat assez risqué que tu me proposes là, le taquina-t-elle. Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir en assumer les conséquences ?

Bien que ses paroles aient un ton de plaisanterie, Morgane ne pouvait pas voir plus juste. Oui, il prenait un risque. Et sûrement l'un des plus grands de sa vie.

Son choix allait avoir des conséquences sur sa vie, sur celle de Morgane, sur Arthur, sur Uther, et probablement sur le royaume tout entier. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Merlin n'avait pas peur. Il venait de balayer la sacro-sainte règle répétée encore et encore par le Grand Dragon et par Gaius, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi serein.

_ Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, répliqua le sorcier avec une moue nonchalante. Mais la vraie question, Morgane, c'est : est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?

Au milieu de la poussière en suspension, la lumière lunaire qui filtrait à travers la pièce avait figé le temps, mettant un voile argenté autour des deux amis.

Morgane posa alors sa main dans celle de Merlin, et se releva.

_ Oui, dit-elle. Je te fais confiance les yeux fermés.

_X_

Arthur, les deux mains son épée, avançait dans les couloirs avec la discrétion d'une ombre. Ses mains moites le gênaient, son cœur battait la chamade, chaque muscle de son corps était tendu à l'extrême, et pourtant ses pas effleuraient à peine le sol, et sa respiration était calme et régulière.

Tout ce qu'il espérait … c'était que Guenièvre soit encore en vie.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle. Le château allait lui paraître tellement vide sans sa présence, sans croiser son sourire tous les matins, sans pouvoir l'observer de loin, vaquant à ses tâches avec bonne humeur…

Gwen était toujours de bonne humeur, remarqua alors le prince. Toujours souriante, toujours douce et compatissante. Peu lui importait que son travail soit difficile, qu'elle doive se lever à l'aube et veiller au chevet de Morgane durant ses cauchemars. Elle faisait tout sans se plaindre, et avec cette élégance et cette grâce que même les grandes Dames devraient lui envier.

Et moi, en comparaison, je passe mon temps à râler et à me plaindre … une fille comme elle ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme moi.

Réalisant brusquement ce à quoi il pensait, Arthur se mit une claque mentale.

_C'est ridicule ! Qu'est-ce que je vais imaginer ? Il ne peut rien se passer entre nous !_

BING !

Arthur fut tiré de sa torpeur par un bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté. Pas de doute, quelqu'un était là … ou quelque chose.

Et si le Griffon se cachait juste là, attendant le meilleur moment pour l'attaquer par derrière ?

Arthur, tenant son épée en position d'attaque, poussa la porte du pied avec le plus de lenteur possible, s'attendant à ce que la bête lui saute à la gorge. Mais la porte s'ouvrit peu à peu … sur une pièce vide. Ou du moins … qui _semblait_ vide. Plus tendu que jamais, des gouttes de sueur perlant au front, le chevalier s'avança dans la pièce, prudemment, observant chaque détail quand soudain …

VLAM !

Il reçut un violent coup sur la tête, qui le sonna pendant quelques secondes. Un deuxième coup le toucha à l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, mais le prince avait déjà repris ses esprits. Uniquement guidé par son instinct, il fit volte-face en poussant un cri de guerre, prêt à se battre, à en découdre, à tout faire pour sauver Gwen, à y laisser sa vie s'il le fallait !

_ Aaaaaargh ! hurla-t-il

_ Aaaaaah ! lui répondit la bête

Arthur se figea immédiatement. Les Griffons ne criaient pas, ils _rugissaient_. Et les Griffons n'avaient pas de robe, pas de traits délicats, et pas de boucles soyeuses.

_ Arthur ?!

_ Guenièvre ?!

La jeune servante semblait sous le choc, tenant dans sa main un tabouret, sa robe légèrement déchirée au niveau de l'épaule. Arthur s'approcha d'elle, à la fois inquiet et soulagé, et remarqua immédiatement que son front saignait.

_ Tu es blessée mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave, déclara-t-il en examinant la blessure. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagé de te voir en vie, pendant un moment j'ai cru que … enfin …

Mais la servante ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se contentait de le regarder avec des yeux ronds, comme si quelque chose l'effrayait.

_ Je … j'ai cru que … que vous … bredouilla Gwen

_ Tu m'as pris pour le Griffon ? s'amusa-t-il

_ Hum, oui … mais j'étais prête à me défendre, déclara-t-elle. Je pensais qu'attaquer la première aurait été une bonne idée, sauf que … je ne pensais pas que c'était _vous _que j'allais frapper.

Elle se triturait les mains, honteuse de sa réaction, quand soudain elle réalisa quelque chose d'horrible.

_ Oh mon dieu ! cria-t-elle. Je vous ai _vraiment_ frappé ! Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas vous faire mal ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop amoché … laissez-moi voir, vous avez quand même pris un sacré coup, et …

Arthur n'eut même pas le temps de protester, que la jeune femme fouillait déjà dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, il se serait vexé. Mais là, le prince était juste amusé. Amusé et étrangement heureux.

_ Tu comptais vraiment te défendre avec un tabouret ? s'amusa-t-il. Tu es une redoutable guerrière, dis-moi. Il faudra que je me méfie de toi à l'avenir!

Cette remarque lui valu une tape sur l'épaule.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute, répliqua la servante, avec votre caractère n'importe qui pourrait vous confondre avec un Griffon …

Arthur prit alors un air dramatique, et fit mine de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur.

_ Aïe ! Touché ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruelle avec moi ?

_ Je ne suis pas cruelle, je suis réaliste, répliqua-t-elle dans un rire. Et en parlant de réalisme, nous devrions sûrement partir d'ici avant d'avoir plus de problèmes.

Revenant à la réalité, Arthur pris un air sérieux, se rappelant brusquement que, si le Griffon n'était pas de son côté … alors cela voulait dire que Merlin et Morgane lui étaient tombés dessus.

_ Suis-moi ! s'écria Arthur. Nous devons vite rejoindre les autres !

Ni une ni deux, les deux amis firent marche arrière. Revenant sur les pas d'Arthur, ils prirent le couloir dans lequel, le prince en était sûr, il venait d'envoyer deux personnes à la mort.

Ils coururent plus vite que jamais, s'attendant au pire et se lançant des regards inquiets. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de tomber, au détour d'un couloir, sur le plus grand chantier qu'ils n'aient jamais vu.

Une partie du plafond venait de s'effondrer, et sous l'amas de pierres Arthur pouvait deviner la forme de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un Griffon. Quand à Merlin et Morgane, ils ne semblaient pas effrayés pour un sou. La pupille du royaume époussetait tranquillement sa robe et ses cheveux, tandis que Merlin faisait de même tout en discutant dans le plus grand des calmes. On aurait presque cru qu'ils passaient une journée normale, à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps …

_ On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?! s'offusqua-t-il

_ Pas du tout, répliqua Morgane avec un petit air insolent. Nous nous en sortons très bien sans v- … Guenièvre !

La jeune femme sauta de joie en voyant son amie saine et sauve derrière Arthur, et couru pour se jeter dans ses bras. Arthur, en voyant Merlin, se contenta d'une tape dans le dos qui aurait pu déboîter l'épaule d'un être aussi fragile que le sorcier.

_ Vous avez eu de la chance, lui dit Arthur.

_ Vous appelez ça de la chance, moi j'appelle ça du talent, répliqua le serviteur. Tout le monde n'a pas ce genre de don.

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de lui décrocher un sourire de connivence.

Arthur quant à lui, donna une tape sur la tête de Merlin pour le faire taire. Le Prince s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand il entendit un mouvement de pierres derrière lui, suivit d'un grognement bestial.

_ Reculez ! Reculez, il se réveille ! cria-t-il

Morgane se dépêcha d'aller récupérer son épée, et se plaça derrière Arthur. Le Griffon soulevait déjà les décombres qui l'avaient écrasé, comme s'il avait d'agit de simples bouts de bois. Il avait de multiples blessures, mais était encore en toute possession de sa force. Le petit groupe pouvait parfaitement voir l'imposante musculature de la bête se déployer, rouler au niveau des épaules, et leur donner un horrible sentiment de vulnérabilité.

Les pattes de lion du Griffon se replièrent légèrement, tel un chat s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie.

Il avait un regard de prédateur. Des crocs acérés. Des griffes aussi longues que des poignards. Et une terrible soif de sang.

En contrepartie … ils n'avaient que deux vulgaires épées.

Pendant un court instant, Merlin cru que son heure était arrivée. Il réfléchissait déjà à la façon de donner un coup de pouce magique à Arthur, quand soudain le Griffon poussa un cri de douleur. Il se replia sur lui-même, poussant des jappements plaintifs, semblant lutter contre lui-même.

C'est alors que Merlin pu voir, à sa plus grande surprise, un certain symbole sur la patte gauche de la bête.

Un sablier dans un cercle.

Encore et toujours ce même symbole.

Les doutes du sorciers se confirmèrent alors. Si le sablier était bel et bien la marque de cette femme en noir, et qu'il l'avait retrouvé non seulement sur le serviteur en haut de la tour, mais aussi sur le Griffon, et sur lui-même … alors cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Arthur, profitant que le Griffon soit déstabilisé, s'avança pour attaquer. Mais il eut à peine le temps de lever son épée, que déjà la bête poussait un hurlement de rage, faisant trembler les murs et vibrer le plafond. Elle se tourna alors vers la gauche, se plaça au bord du vide, et d'un seul bond se jeta dans les airs avant de déployer ses ailes.

En seulement quelques battements, le Griffon était déjà loin, et disparaissait à l'horizon.

_X_

_ TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

Camelot était de nouveau en paix, un silence paisible régnait sur le château.

Après une nouvelle journée éreintante, on appréciait le retour à la normale.

Merlin et Gwen avaient passé leur journée à courir aux quatre coins du château. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse incroyable, et après la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passée, les deux amis étaient plus épuisés que jamais.

Mais Merlin n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Il avait promis à Morgane de tout lui expliquer, et il avait l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Cependant, il avait tenu à faire quelque chose avant.

Le jeune sorcier tenait à être honnête avec tout le monde. Et cela incluait Gaius. C'était donc pour cela que, juste avant d'aller rejoindre Morgane, il lui avait tout expliqué.

_ JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE TU SOIS AUSSI INCONSCIENT !

Apparemment, le vieux médecin n'appréciait pas la nouvelle.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?! Que je meure bêtement là-bas, uniquement pour cacher mes pouvoirs ?! C'est donc ça mon destin ? Mourir pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?!

_ Tu aurais pu trouver une autre solution ! Tu aurais pu fuir ! Ou tout simplement ne pas affronter cette bête avec quelqu'un ! Et si c'était Arthur qui t'avait vu ? Comment penses-tu qu'il aurait réagi ?!

Merlin serra les dents à cette idée. Il savait parfaitement qu'Arthur ne comprendrait pas.

_ Si cela avait été lui, il m'aurait mit dehors sur le champ, dit-il d'un ton froid.

_ Nous sommes d'accord ! s'exclama le médecin

_ Mais Gaius, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas dévoués spécifiquement à Arthur. Je sais que j'ai quelque chose à accomplir ici, qu'Arthur fera un grand roi et que sans moi il n'y parviendra pas. Mais Arthur à lui seul n'est pas la raison de mes pouvoirs. Je sais, je sens que mes pouvoirs m'ont été donnés pour rétablir la magie à Camelot, pour réunifier la terre d'Albion, pour que nous vivions en paix.

_ Et tu n'y parviendras pas si tes ennemis sont au courant de tes intentions ! enragea Gaius. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça jeune homme !

Merlin sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez le vieil homme ? Pourquoi était-il aussi catégorique avec Morgane ?

_ C'est à cela que vous pensez quand vous regardez Morgane ? A une ennemie ?! s'indigna-t-il

Gaius tapa du poing sur la table, fou de rage. Il tentait de se contenir tant bien que mal.

_ Si j'ai passé toutes ces années à lui donner ces potions, à endormir ses pouvoirs, à lui cacher ses visions, ce n'est pas pour rien, s'énerva-t-il. Le don de divination est quelque chose de dangereux, _Morgane_ est dangereuse ! Pas pour l'instant bien sûr, mais toi plus que quiconque sait ce qu'il va se passer ! C'est en découvrant ses pouvoirs que Morgane deviendra mauvaise, qu'elle attaquera Camelot, qu'elle fera tout pour tuer Arthur et te tuer …

Merlin eut alors un mouvement de recul, complètement sous le choc.

_ Ce n'était pas vous, lors de notre dernière discussion, qui m'encourageait à l'aider ? Ce n'était pas vous qui me disiez que j'avais les capacités de modifier la prophétie ? Après m'avoir dit ça, comment pouvez-vous traiter Morgane de monstre, et croire que je fais une erreur ?!

Gaius ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, pour que ce soient les mots justes qui sortent, et non pas des paroles prononcées sous le coup de la colère.

_ Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai dit tout cela, et je maintiens ce que je pense. Tu as parfaitement les capacités de réussir, mais tu dois aussi envisager que tu puisses échouer. Et si jamais Morgane tourne mal à nouveau ? Dans cette version de l'histoire, tu auras une ennemie qui te connaîtra par cœur, alors que dans l'avenir dont tu m'as parlé tu pouvais agir dans l'ombre malgré tout. Je pense seulement à ta sécurité, Merlin. Tu sais que je te considère comme mon fils, et je ne te veux pas le moindre mal. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu puisses aider Morgane, parce que ce que tu fais est juste, mais je veux aussi que tu restes en vie.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'étaient peu à peu remplis de larmes.

_ J'ai promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi, et je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait malheur.

Merlin sentait aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait que Gaius voulait son bien, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Morgane toute seule. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle était la clé de tout cela, qu'il avait un rôle à jouer.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous proposez dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il d'un air de défi. Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait. Il est trop tard.

C'est alors que Gaius poussa un profond soupir.

_ Au contraire, il y a une solution. Elle me répugne et je la trouve déloyale, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Le jeune sorcier haussa un sourcil intrigué.

_ A quoi est-ce que vous pensez ?

Gaius souleva alors sa chemise, et en sortit une clé suspendue à une cordelette. Il s'agissait d'une clé en argent finement taillée, incroyablement brillante, et qui devait valoir une petite fortune. Complètement sidéré de ne découvrir cette clé que maintenant, après toutes ces années passées avec le médecin, Merlin ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

C'est alors que Gaius se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, s'agenouilla au sol, souleva une planche, et en sortit un petit coffre gravé de symboles druidiques.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je n'apprends l'existence de ce coffre que maintenant ?! s'offusqua Merlin. Vous me l'avez caché pendant toutes ces années ?!

Gaius, les mains posées sur le bois gravé, contemplait le coffre avec une certaine nostalgie.

_ Ce coffret est une part de moi, murmura-t-il tout bas. J'espérais ne jamais devoir le ressortir.

Sous les yeux de Merlin, le coffre s'ouvrit avec un déclic, et une multitude d'objets se présentèrent à lui. Il y avait des dizaines de potions poussiéreuses, dont le nom sur les étiquettes était à peine lisible. Une boule de cristal aussi large qu'une paume de main se trouvait à gauche, mais elle ressemblait étrangement à un simple morceau de verre. Enfin, le tout était encombré de petites pièces d'agent, de plusieurs herbes sèches dont il ignorait le nom, et d'un morceau de quartz.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention du sorcier, ce fut la dague posée au centre. Cette dernière avait la lame d'une forme étrange, ondulée, et le manche semblait fait d'une matière plus noire que la nuit. Ce manche n'était pas sculpté, pas travaillé, on aurait dit un simple morceau d'obsidienne.

Complètement captivé par l'objet, Merlin en approcha la main lentement …

… quand Gaius le tira violemment en arrière !

_ Ne t'approche pas de ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Une telle arme ne doit plus jamais resservir.

Le médecin prit rapidement une petite fiole à la couleur claire, referma le coffret, et le remis à sa place.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la planche reclouée que le sorcier réussit à détacher ses yeux du coffre.

_ Est-ce que tout cela … est à vous ? demanda bêtement Merlin

_ Oui et non. Ces objets appartenaient à mes ancêtres, et ils ont été transmis de génération en génération, jusqu'à arriver dans mes mains.

Le vieux médecin se releva péniblement, un air contrarié sur le visage. Merlin avait fini par comprendre avec le temps que, quand il prenait cet air-là, la discussion était close. Sans plus un mot, Gaius lui tendit la fiole d'un air grave.

_ Ceci, dit-il, est une potion d'amnésie. Elle a été interdite il y a des centaines d'années par les druides, à cause des répercussions terribles qu'elle a eu parmi les hommes. Si je te montre cela, et que je te confie la fiole, c'est parce que je te fais une confiance absolue. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage.

Le sorcier se sentit étrangement neveux en récupérant le liquide. A vue d'œil, on aurait presque dit de l'eau. Il semblait … inoffensif.

_ Une seule goutte, ajouta Gaius, te permet d'oublier une heure de ta vie.

Et il ajouta alors d'un ton grave :

_ Je veux que tu en mettes dans la potion de sommeil de Morgane. Elle dormira comme un loir, et le lendemain elle aura tout oublié. Cela passera peut-être pour un contrecoup du choc de l'attaque, ou bien j'inventerai une quelconque raison médicale.

_ Je refuse de faire ça, dit Merlin en lui tendant la fiole. Ce n'est pas correct, j'aurais l'impression de la manipuler …

_ Cela me répugne tout autant que toi, tu peux me croire. Mais je crains que nous n'avons pas le choix, insista Gaius. Je comprends que tu veuilles l'aider, mais tu dois aussi penser à ta sécurité. Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement. Aide-la, mais ne lui révèle rien.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Merlin avait hésité quelques instants.

Gaius avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'il s'emballait, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir sauver Morgane. Peut-être qu'il n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses.

L'ancien Merlin, celui qui avait vécu son ancienne vie, n'aurait pas hésité. Il aurait fait une confiance aveugle en Gaius, il aurait donné la potion à Morgane. L'ancien Merlin, celui qui croyait encore en l'avenir, le Merlin trop jeune et trop naïf, aurait probablement cherché à sauver sa peau pour sauver celle d'Arthur.

Mais le nouveau Merlin était différent. Celui-ci savait qu'il ne voulait pas sacrifier Morgane au nom d'Arthur une deuxième fois. Le nouveau Merlin aimait son prince, son futur roi, mais plus au point de ne considérer que lui. Le nouveau Merlin, celui qui avait regardé ses amis mourir, celui qui avait remonté le temps, et celui dont le poids d'un royaume reposait sur les épaules … était prêt à tout pour sauver Morgane.

Après tout, il lui avait promis d'être toujours honnête avec elle. Il avait fait un pacte dans ce couloir.

C'est alors que Merlin fit quelque chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Il prit la potion d'amnésie, et se dirigea vers les fioles médicinales de Gaius. Voyant que le jeune homme était revenu à la raison, le vieux médecin lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

_ Tu prends la bonne décision, mon garçon.

Merlin aurait dû se sentir coupable, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors, sans le moindre remord, il tourna le dos à Gaius. Et au lieu de verser quelques gouttes de potion dans le médicament de Morgane, il n'en versa qu'une seule … dans la soupe préparée par Gaius.

Sur ce, le sorcier lui adressa un sourire, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Ne m'attendez pas pour manger Gaius, je n'ai pas faim ce soir.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Merlin referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa contre celle-ci, le souffle court.

Il avait changé. Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à manipuler et à mentir, même à ses alliés les plus proches. Alors le jeune homme entrebâilla la porte, juste assez pour voir Gaius se servir un bol de soupe, et commencer à la manger.


End file.
